Monster Musume: My Very Own Harem?
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: A young man named Ryuta has his life flipped upside down when he has a chance encounter with a particular Kobold. His once normal life has now taken a drastic turn to dealing with wacky antics, ridiculous situations, and lewd engagements. How will he handle this new life of his?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Exercising _with a Kobold

Hot!

It's so hot!

Why did I decide to jog around town when today's the hottest it has ever been?

Me and my dumb exercise are to blame.

All of this trouble to maintain that average guy body build just like my brother.

I see a big tree with so much wonderful shade.

If only I can make it, I'll be saved!

As I get closer and closer, it seems to only get farther away.

I come to a stop, falling onto my hands and knees and bowing to the mighty sun for I am a fool.

I give up!

I lie down on the sizzling sidewalk, allowing myself to cook like a human pancake.

I'm sure if I persevered just a little longer I could make it to the sweet luxury that is shade.

The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.

So this is how I die, huh?

Of heatstroke on a sidewalk?

What a terrible fate to have been met with.

Everything is getting blurry.

Wait a minute.

Maybe it's not my time yet!

I still have the water bottle in my pocket!

Shakily, I manage to pull it out.

Untwisting the cap, I stick my desert of a tongue out as I await the divine relief of liquid nourishment.

Only a drop of water lands on my tongue.

Not enough to save me but I'm not picky.

At least I got a taste of water to help me as I begin to expire.

On the other side of the street, I see a mother and her son walking.

Her son looks at me.

"Mommy, why is that man lying down on the sidewalk," he says.

"Pay the young man no attention, sweetie. He's just a weirdo," she says.

That's not nice. Can't you see that I'm suffering?

Oh well, they have walked off now.

Time to become one with the sidewalk.

Become one with its concrete.

As I pass into the next world beyond, I see a figure seemingly running towards me.

It matters not now as my eyelids weigh heavy.

I close my eyes and embrace my sun baked death.

Huh, so it really is just nothing after death?

I fuckin' knew it!

I guess the belief of another world was too exciting to pass up.

I blame you, Isekai genre!

I wanted to be a hero, do quests, and live happily! It would've been so awesome!

"Hey! Are you ok," the voice of a girl says.

A g-girl?

Maybe there's still a chance for me to go into another world.

Perhaps I'll wake up and see that cute girl in my face.

"Riiiise and shiiiiine," she says.

Something cold washes over my face.

Is it water?

It feels really nice.

More of what I assume is cold water starts to hit me. Okay, maybe that's a bit much.

A torrent of water rushes over my face like a waterfall.

I'm starting to drown!

I jolt up off of my back, breathing for dear life.

"Is this the new world?" I ask, looking around frantically.

"No sleepyhead. This is the real world," she answers cheerfully.

"So you tried to waterboard me?!" I shout, running a hand through my wet hair.

"Oops! That's my bad. Let me help you up," she says.

Looking up, I notice the girl is standing before me, offering her rather big hand.

She's not a human either.

She's a monster girl.

A genuine monster girl before my very eyes!

I mean they're not rare around here or anything.

Quite common actually.

BUT SHE'S TALKING TO ME!

And she's really cute too!

Oh my god!

"Hellooo," she says.

"Huh," I say, snapping out of it.

"Are you going to sit there and blush at me or are you going to take my hand, silly?" she questions, smiling.

Taking her hand, she pulls me up onto my feet.

Her hand has really soft padding like the paw of a dog.

"If I didn't happen to come upon you by chance, you would've succumbed to heatstroke there," she says.

I realize that we are under the shade of a big tree.

It's probably the same tree I tried to make it to before I passed out.

I also see the bucket she must've used to pour water on me. There's still some water in it actually.

"Thanks! I would've been a goner," I say, grabbing the bucket and shoving my face in it.

I drink the water like it's going outta style. Such sweet relief!

"You're welcome but you gotta be careful from now on. You got really lucky I showed up when I did," she says.

"Oh trust me. I'll be so much more cautious," I say, putting the bucket down.

Looking at her, her tail is wagging excitedly and she has a big grin on her face.

Her eyes are even fixated on me.

What's going on?

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, nervously.

"I just came up with a fantastic idea," she says.

"And what's that?" I ask.

She grabs my hands, surprising me.

"I'll be your personal trainer," she says enthusiastically.

"W-Wait what?!" I exclaim.

"It'll be so much fun, won't it?" she says.

"W-Well, I-I mean I'm not objecting but why help a complete stranger out?" I question.

"You mean you don't recognize me? Maybe you should take another look," she says.

Oh no!

I haven't really been keeping up to date on things! C'mon brain, don't fail me now!

She must be pretty popular in the gym crowd.

Waaaiit a minute.

That's ridiculous! There's no way I'm talking to _her_!

R-Right?

If it's not her, then maybe she'll be flattered to be mistaken for such.

"You're Polt, riiiight?" I ask with uncertainty.

Her eyes light up.

"Bingo!" she shouts.

Oh.

My.

God!

"I'm not worthy of you being my personal trainer!" I exclaim quickly.

"Oh c'mon! Don't think like that. I'm nothing special," she says.

Doesn't she own a spa, a stadium, and not to mention Sports Club Kobold?

With how famous those places are, one would be seen as important and special.

"So since y'know who I am, what's your name?" she asks.

This is so surreal.

"R-Ryuta," I stutter.

"It's nice to meet you, Ryuta! Starting today, I'm going to help you stay fit," she says.

She's strangely getting me hyped up about this despite me being somewhat confused at how fast things are going.

Guess I just gotta go with the flow as _he_ would probably say.

"I'm counting on you, then," I say, confidently.

She hugs me rather suddenly, her chest pushing into mine.

"P-Polt," I stammer.

"I'll do my best," she says, hugging me tighter.

She's kinda crushing me now and it's starting to feel more like hell than heaven.

"You could ease up a bit, ya know," I chuckle, trying to make it sound like I'm not in pain.

"Sorry," she apologizes, freeing me from her embrace.

She grabs ahold of my right wrist.

"We've done enough talking now. Let's get going," she says, taking off and forcing me to run with her.

"Where are we going to exactly," I ask.

"To exercise, of course! I said starting today, didn't I?" she says.

"I didn't think you meant literally today! I thought maybe we would actually start tomorrow!" I yell.

"Well, time waits for no one," she laughs.

Did… did I make a grave mistake?

"We only have a couple of hours left before it's night, don't we?" I ask.

"That's why we are going to do a montage," she answers.

Is she being serious?

"We can't do that in real-time! We can't just jump cut when we feel like it! This isn't anime," I say.

"Okay, Ryuta! I want you on this treadmill for a good thirty minutes," she says.

"Wait, where are we? We were just running down the sidewalk," I ask, confused.

"We're in Sports Club Kobold, of course. Now get started because those thirty minutes aren't going to do themselves," she says, gently pushing me onto the treadmill.

"But how did we-?"

"Just go with the flow," she says, cutting me off.

"Fair enough, I suppose. So how many minutes running and how many walking," I ask.

"You're going to run the full thirty," she says.

Excuse me!?

"That's… a bit demanding, isn't it," I say.

"You certainly complain a lot and ask a lot of questions. Could it be that your heart's not in it?" she taunts, a smug look on her face.

So that's how you wanna do it?

"Fine! I'll show you! I'll blow your expectations out of the water!" I shout.

"That's the spirit," she says.

Starting up the treadmill, I get my pace going.

I can do this!

"Oh, wait. I can't let you cheese this," she says while I'm only two minutes in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You gotta be going at max speed otherwise it's too easy," she says.

Seriously? More like too insane if you ask me!

"Let's not get too crazy now! Hey, stay away from that button!" I say, worried.

"Boop," she says, pressing the speed button.

The treadmill dramatically speeds up and I kick it into high gear, desperately trying to keep up.

"See? You're doing just fine! Keep it up," she says.

Despite my best efforts, it's all for naught and I eventually tire out, getting thrown off the treadmill.

On the ground, I lay in slight pain and just glad I didn't miraculously break anything.

That would suck.

"Nine minutes! You performed better than I thought you would," she says ecstatically.

So this was just a test then?

"What did you even expect from me?" I ask, getting up off the floor.

"You see… I kinda thought you would fly off after thirty seconds," she says, averting her eyes while twiddling her fingers.

"In other words, you had zero faith in me!" I yell, getting up in her face.

"Now, now! That's not true in the slightest, Ryuta," she chuckles nervously with her hands up.

"What else could you mean by that?" I ask.

"W-Well… I didn't mean to say that! Please forgive me!" she shouts, hugging me out of nowhere.

Her c-chest.

Maybe I can let it slide just this once.

No! What are you thinking, Ryuta? Give her an inch and she might take a mile.

"N-No," I say.

"You won't forgive me?" she asks softly, pressing her chest even more so against my chest.

Now I know she's aware of what she's doing!

I won't lose to her!

"Y-You're… forgiven," I reluctantly say, hugging her back.

Damn it.

"Yay," she says. "But seriously, you did really good today."

"T-Thanks, Polt," I say.

"Chu," she gives me a kiss on my left cheek.

Blood rushes to my face in an instant.

D-Did that r-really just happen?

I-I think I'm going to explode!

"I've reached my limit today! Please excuse me for a moment!" I shout quickly, pulling myself away from her and running out of the workout room.

"Ryuta! Where are you going exactly?" she says, worried and running after me.

"To cool off!" I yell as I run into the swimming pool area and jump in.

"Oh wait! I can't swim," I say quickly as I hit the water.

I immediately sink below the surface.

Well, I guess this is how I really die.

I'm fine with that.

I met a wonderful girl at the end of the day.

What more could I ask for?

"You can't go dying in my pool! Hold on, I'm comin'!" she shouts, diving in.

"So what did we learn today?" she asks as we stand outside of Sports Club Kobold.

"Exercise is important but don't overdo it," I say.

"And?" she says.

"Don't go jumping into water when you know you can't swim," I chuckle, embarrassed.

"Mhmm. That concludes our session today," she says.

"I'm happy to have met you and have you as my personal trainer," I say, smiling at her.

"Awww, thank you! That means a lot to me," she says, smiling back at me.

As we shake hands, a curious thought comes to mind.

I wonder.

"Hey, Polt. Before we go our ways, may I try something on you?" I ask.

"Certainly," she says.

I pet her on the head.

"R-Ryuta," she stutters, blushing.

"Who's a good girl?" I tease, adding in scritches.

"I'm a good girl," she says ecstatically while her tail wags excitedly.

I figured as much though I didn't actually think it would work.

I'll consider that payback for the spontaneous cheek kiss.

"Alright, I'm done," I say.

She grabs onto my wrist, not letting me remove my hand.

"Not yet. Just a few more minutes please," she begs.

"Really?" I sigh.

Adhering to her, I pet her for the extra minutes she asked for.

It takes roughly twenty minutes before she finally has had enough.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asks.

"Of course," I say.

"See you later," she says, waving as she takes her leave.

"See ya," I say, waving back.

With that, I make my way back home.

After having ramen for dinner, I take a shower then throw myself into bed.

Today was very bizarre but still fun nonetheless.

I always wondered what monsters were like in person but I never really had the courage to approach one because I was too shy. Luckily, Polt was the one to approach me and now I know they are just exactly like us. I wonder what hosts go through with their homestays. I imagine it to be a bit hectic. It does sound exciting despite however crazy it could possibly get plus you're being a huge help all the while you bond and make new friends and such.

No fair!

Hosts are probably having a much more fun life than I am by the way I'm thinking about it!

I sigh.

Oh, who am I kidding? I wouldn't want to be a host because I'd be terrible at it. It requires so much responsibility and being the person who almost killed himself twice in one day doesn't spark sought after qualities of a host to me.

So I'll gladly stay in my lane but make an effort to engage more with those who are in the program.

A week quickly passes by.

Polt and I spent each day jogging around the city and doing stretches at her gym.

It's impossible not to be exhausted by the end of our sessions because she can tell when I start slacking.

I'm not complaining because it's nice to have someone to push you to do your best.

Exercising with a friend is pretty refreshing honestly.

She's so caring.

She makes me feel so… happy.

Yet it's become more difficult to be around her.

I even had to cut our session short yesterday because I just couldn't deal with how weird my heart felt.

Could it be… that I have gotten feelings for her?

Isn't that illegal or something like that?

I don't know.

I'll ask her tomorrow and if it's not then I'll confess and ask her on a date.

It's easier said than done though.

Enough about all that now.

I gotta relax my body since we're not doing a session today.

Getting out of bed, I go into the kitchen.

What am I going to eat for breakfast?

As I look through the pantry, the doorbell rings.

That's strange. I wasn't expecting anyone today.

Going to the front door, I unlock it and open it up.

W-What!?

"P-Polt?" I say, surprised and confused.

"Hiya Ryuta," she greets with her typical excitement.

"How do you know where I live?" I ask.

"I have a really powerful nose so I just sniffed your sweat rag from my gym and followed that scent here," she explains as I let her in.

That's not creepy at all.

"You should've called to tell me you were coming over," I say.

"I got super excited about this new exercise I thought up so I wasn't really thinking about anything else," she says.

"A new exercise, huh? I'm interested as long as we're not doing it today," I say.

"It's completely different from the usual stuff we do. Just do this one with me and I'll let you relax," she says.

Can't really say no to her.

"Alright, show me what this new exercise of yours is," I say.

She immediately grabs ahold of my right wrist.

"Then let's go," she says cheerfully.

"W-Where are we going exactly," I say.

"Where's your bedroom?" she asks.

"I-In the back," I answer.

"That's where we're going," she says, leading me to my bedroom.

Please don't involve using my dresser.

I would die of embarrassment if she opened a very specific drawer.

"Okay, I need you to sit on the side of your bed," she says.

"Like this?" I ask, simply planting my butt on it.

"Perfect," she says.

I was going to wait until tomorrow but she's here now so ain't no time like the present!

"H-Hey, so I've been wondering about something," I say.

"Sorry, but could it wait just a minute? I'll hear you out after we're done," she asks.

"Yeah, that's fine," I say.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer.

Don't really know what I'm ready for but I assume I must stay still.

"Actually, what am I supposed to be do-," she kisses my lips abruptly with her hands firmly grabbing my shoulders.

Caught off guard, I pull my lips away.

Is this real?!

"You don't want to do it?" she asks softly, her right hand rubbing my left thigh.

"I didn't think it was on your mind," I say.

"You were gonna tell me that you like me, right?" she asks.

"I was going to ask you on a date too but all of this is illegal to begin with, isn't it?" I ask.

"They amended it a few weeks ago so it's completely legal to engage in sexual activity," she answers.

So I worried for nothing?

"I didn't know," I say.

"So do you want to continue?" she asks.

"I-I've never done this sorta thing before," I say nervously, blushing.

"I haven't either so we'll figure this it out together," she says.

We kiss again, my hands grabbing her waist.

Pausing for a moment, she pulls off her tank top, baring her big boobs.

I take her right boob in my mouth, flicking my tongue against her nipple while I caress her left boob.

Her soft moans really turn me on.

It's so jarring to see her like this.

Removing her boob from my mouth, I take off my shirt.

She kneels and helps discard my pants and underwear.

"Already ready to go, I see," she says, smirking at my erection.

She takes my stiffened member in her mouth, getting moans out of me as she bobs her head.

Pulling me out, she traps my dick between her boobs, titfucking me.

I can't… hold it in.

"Polt," I moan.

"Shoot it out for me, Ryuta," she begs seductively, keeping her mouth open with her tongue out.

I gasp, shooting my load on her tongue and chest.

"There's so much of it," she giggles before swallowing. "And I love your salty taste."

She stands up and takes off her hot pants, leaving her in nothing but navy blue panties. I stand up, pulling her close.

"Polt, y-you're so beautiful," I say softly.

She blushes.

"Ryuta," she shouts, tackling me onto the bed.

On top of me, she looks deeply into my eyes and lays a hand on my left cheek.

We share yet another kiss, our tongues clashing with that salty flavor being shared between us.

After a few more minutes, she rolls us over, putting me on top.

Moving down to her crotch and taking off her damp panties, I go down on her.

Her body jerks and she yelps as I lick her pussy.

She's so… sweet.

She grabs the back of my head as I continue eating her out.

"Deeper," she says, burying my face in her crotch.

Per her request, I push my tongue inside further, fucking her with my tongue.

"I'm… I'm cumming!" she yells, her hand on my head tensing up and her body quaking.

She pants as her orgasm subsides.

Pulling my tongue out of her, I get up on my knees.

"I… I need you inside me," she says softly, spreading her pussy apart.

Grabbing my dick, I line it up and gently push forward with my hips.

We gasp loudly as I penetrate her, pushing the rest of me inside.

"Are you okay," I ask.

"Yeah. We can continue," she answers.

I thrust slowly, getting used to this new sensation and pleasure.

Her insides are gripping me so tightly.

"Faster," she says.

Speeding up, everything suddenly intensifies and only after a few minutes, I find it hard to stop the inevitable .

"Polt!" I shout.

"Ryuta!" she shouts back, holding her arms out to me.

I lie down on top of her, her arms tightly embracing my neck.

"I'm at my limit!" I exclaim.

"Cum inside me!" she yells, locking her legs around my waist.

Moaning louder together, I cum, shooting semen deep inside her.

Pulling out, I lie down beside her, both of us panting heavily as we cuddle.

She takes my hand into her's, interlocking her fingers.

I reciprocate.

We nuzzle our faces against each other.

"So where do you wanna go for our da-?" The bedroom door is suddenly kicked down and the wall is blown in, interrupting me and causing both of us to scream and cover ourselves up.

"FREEZE," a woman with sunglasses yells, standing in the doorway with a pistol aimed at us.

"YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN," More women shout, coming in from the blown down wall and all sorts of more guns trained on us.

Red laser sights are all over our bodies.

What…

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

"W-What's happening?" I say, panicking as I process the situation.

The woman with sunglasses is seemingly human but the others are all different monster species.

Who are they? Some kind of task force?

"You're under arrest," the human woman says.

"I thought the laws were amended?" I say quickly.

"They were but it only applies to those in the program at the moment, not the general public," she explains.

Wellllll, shit.

Polt holds onto me tightly.

"Ms. Smith, this is my fault! I thought it applied to the public now and so I initiated the action, not him!" Polt says.

"P-Polt?" Ms. Smith says, surprised. "That may be true but he still should've known. Ignorance of the law is unacceptable."

"Polt, it's ok," I say gently.

"No, it's not! I won't let them take my Ryuta," Polt shouts.

Ms. Smith sighs.

"Weapons down," she orders.

They all train their guns off of us.

That's a relief.

"I'll give you an offer on behalf of Polt," she says.

Please don't be something somehow more horrible than prison.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You'll go to our building and we'll get you registered," she says.

"Really? Thank you, Ms. Smith," Polt says with great joy.

Thank God.

"Like what? In a few days or next week?" I ask.

"Oh no, I mean today," Ms. Smith says.

"Well, that's not so ba-,"

"You have about one to two hours to do so. Depends on how I feel, really," she says, cutting me off.

Is she being serious?

"I don't even know where it is!" I say.

"Oh well! You better get on it then," she chuckles, looking smug.

This woman is going to agitate me repeatedly in the future, isn't she?

"Fine, better than the slammer," I say.

"Welp, my work here is done. Squad out!" she says.

"Mission success!" the other women shout happily.

Everyone immediately leaves and talks casually to each other like they didn't just kick a door down and burst through my bedroom wall!

How much money is this going to cost?

I sigh deeply.

Shifting my attention to Polt, she gives me a reassuring smile.

I smile back.

I'll get over it especially with Polt in my life.

After taking showers, we make the smart decision to get dressed in the living room.

"Seems our date will have to wait," Polt says.

I throw my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Unfortunately," I say.

"If you need money for the repairs, I'll gladly give it to you," she says.

"Thanks. I honestly forgot you own highly successful businesses," I chuckle.

"Yep! Maybe we'll get ourselves a nice big house later down the line," she says cheerfully.

Is she implying that she wants kids?

"U-Us? W-With kids," I mutter, blushing.

"Whatcha say, Ryuta?" she asks.

"N-Nothing," I say quickly.

"Well, you best go on your way before you're outta time," she says.

"About that. Who were they exactly?" I ask.

"That was Ms. Smith and the MON Squad. They will most likely explain the rest," she says as I take my leave.

"Got it. And you wouldn't happen to know where the building Ms. Smith mentioned is, would you?" I ask, turning around.

"Not really. It's been some time since I been there. I'm sorry," she says.

It was worth asking at least.

"That's quite alright. See you soon," I say.

She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya in a few hours. Be safe," she says.

"I will," I say, walking out the door.

Let's get this registration stuff handled and things will be just like they were.

Or at least I hope so!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Busy Time With Registration

"Oh look! You made it," Smith says.

"No thanks to you!" I yell.

The building is half way across town from where I live!

I'm surprised that I didn't get pulled over for speeding.

"To be fair, I gave you two hours," she says.

Which was barely enough if you ask me!

"Whatever. Let's get this over with," I sigh.

"That's the spirit! I'll go get the paperwork," she says, slapping me on the back then walking off, going into a room that I assume is her office or something of the sort.

While she's getting the papers, I take a seat beside a nice looking potted plant in the lobby.

I'm just now realizing how dead silent it is in here especially since there's seemingly no one else around.

Must be a super slow day.

At least it means I'll get out really fast.

I hope.

With nothing else to do, I whistle for a few minutes.

Does it really take this long just to gather paperwork?

"Here it is finally," she says, walking out with a mountain of paper in her hands.

W-What the hell!

It's damn near taller than she is!

How does a simple registration require this much?!

"T-This is a joke right?" I ask nervously, rubbing my neck.

"I wish it was but these are the breaks," she says, putting the massive stack down on the coffee table before me.

I sigh deeply.

"Give me a pen," I say confidently, a determined look on my face.

Seeing my resolve, she smirks a bit.

"Here you go," she says, handing me a pen.

"If you need me, I'll be at my desk… taking a much needed nap," she yawns into her hand as she returns to her office.

Taking a moment, I divide the giant stack into much smaller and less intimidating piles.

I click the pen.

Let's do this!

Picking up the first chunk of papers, I look over the first paper.

So I can just get registered without having to sign up for the host program.

That's good news.

As much as I'd like that, I know I would just suck at it.

There are so many better candidates than I who deserve to be in that program.

After a couple of minutes, I put the first of many stacks down.

This isn't as bad as I thought. I was worried for no reason.

Thirty minutes of filling out information on papers passes.

Holy shit! This is far worse than I could've ever imagined!

I'm only halfway through it all so I'm just going to zoom through the rest as fast as possible.

It only takes about ten minutes to get through it this last half.

My right hand feels like it's on fire but it's finally over!

I throw the pen down on the table and stand triumphantly.

Take that, paperwork!

Gathering them back into one big stack, I go into her office and put it on her desk.

Why is it so cluttered in here?

Not to mention her desk is a nightmare to look at.

And yet here she is just sleeping on it with an excess amount of drool coming from her mouth, already having formed a big puddle that her left cheek is just laying in.

I understand her job may be stressful and tiring but this is a bit much.

I can't keep looking at this horrendous display!

I take it upon myself and clean her office up, making everything look nice and tidy.

Was it worth the ten extra minutes being here to do?

Probably not.

"Smith," I say.

No response.

"It's time to wake up," I say, grabbing her shoulder and gently shaking her.

"Hmm," she says, slowly waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"Huh, it's much more cleaner in here than I remember," she says.

"That's because I cleaned it up after I finished signing the papers," I say, taking a few tissues from the tissue box placed on her desk and soaking up her drool puddle before throwing them away in the small metal wastebasket on the floor.

I take another tissue.

"You really must take better care of yourself. Do you know how unprofessional it looked in here before I fixed it? What would people say if they saw all that?" I lecture as I wipe the drool off her cheek.

How can such an attractive woman be such a slob?

"Aww, are you worried about me?" she teases, smiling.

"A-As if! I couldn't care less," I say, crumpling the tissue and throwing it away.

"Why's your face so red then?" she asks.

"T-That's because… whatever! Just keep this place looking nice," I say.

"Hey, let me share something with you," she says, beckoning me with a finger.

I lean closer to her.

She kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I appreciate it," she whispers in my ear.

"Y-You're w-welcome, ma'am," I stammer.

"You really remind me of this guy I know. Kinda look like him too," she says, putting her sunglasses on.

"Probably just a weird coincidence," I say.

"You're most likely right. Alrighty, I'll sort all of these papers out now," she says.

"So that means I'm free to go now?" I ask.

"I wish I could let you go but protocol is that you have to take a few tests after filling out these registration papers," she says.

I immediately drop to my knees and take her hand.

"Please Ms. Smith. I will do anything to get home faster," I beg, giving her my best puppy eyes.

"Anything?" she asks, smirking rather devilishly.

Whatever it takes.

"Anything," I say.

"Then you owe me a favor," she says.

"What's your favor?" I ask.

"You'll know when the time comes for it. Do we have a deal?" she says.

"Deal," I say, standing back up.

"Now give me your phone so I can call Polt. I left mine in the car," she says.

Shouldn't someone who works in the government keep their phone on their person at all possible times?

Then again, this is Smith I'm talking about so I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

I hand her my phone and she calls Polt, putting it to her ear.

"Hey, Polt. Your boyfriend or whatever really wants to come back to you a lot sooner rather than later and I have a way to do that but I need your approval for it," she says.

"W-Well, we h-haven't started using t-those k-kind of words y-yet so the jury's still o-out y-y'know b-besides…," I mutter, devolving into a stuttering incomprehensible mess as my mind starts fantasizing about the potential future of Polt and I while they talk.

"Hey, Ryuta," she says, snapping me out of it.

"Huh? What?" I say, kinda confused.

"Polt gave her approval of what I told her I'm going to do for you," she says, giving me my phone back.

"Why would it need her approval?" I ask.

"Were you just not paying attention for the past few minutes?" she asks.

"I got a little lost in my thoughts so no," I chuckle, embarrassed.

She sighs.

"So basically, you only have to take two tests but they are really quick if you're cooperative," she says.

Only two? I can do that.

"That sounds easy," I say.

"Depends on how you react honestly," she says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says.

She takes a deep breath.

"Zombina!" she shouts.

In a matter of seconds, a woman barges into the office.

Funny how her red hair is quite similar to my shade of red hair yet it seems she also has black hair stemming from the back of her head.

Why is her hair the first thing that stands out to me?

I feel like this isn't the first time I've seen her.

"Zombina, reporting in," she says.

"Would you and the rest of the squad mind doing the express tests on Polt's boyfriend, Ryuta? She already approved of it," Smith says.

"Oh, you're that guy who we almost arrested earlier," Zombina says.

That explains it.

I must've blanked on a few things when I thought I was about to be gunned down.

Zombina steps much closer to me.

"Tell you what though, Polt snagged a cutie. I definitely don't mind doing the tests on him," she says, examining me up and down.

"T-Thanks, I guess," I say shyly.

"However, it's really strange. You remind me a lot of this other guy we know," she says.

I've only heard that twice now and I'm already slightly annoyed by it.

There's no way this person they keep being reminded of when they see me is him.

Why would he know these people?

If it is him, then I got a lot of things to say to that man!

Not introducing or even mentioning me to his friends if that's who these people are.

That's unforgivable!

"Like I told Smith, most likely a weird coincidence," I say.

"Best get going. The more you talk, the more time you waste," Smith says.

"Right," I say.

"Well, you heard the woman so follow me," Zombina says, taking me by the wrist.

"Must you hold my wrist so tightly?" I ask as we walk.

"My bad. Force of habit. Gotta have a firm grip because arrested individuals might try and run," she explains, loosening her hold on me a bit.

"Understandable," I say.

"Sooooo," she says.

"So what?" I question.

"How did you manage to snag Polt," she asks.

Polt did mention one time that she does do work for the cultural exchange stuff.

So are Smith and the MON Squad Polt's friends/coworkers then?

"I-It's more like she snagged me really," I say.

"Oh really? Do tell," she says.

"There's really not much to tell if I'm honest but I'll go over the gist of it," I say.

"Alright, lay it on me," she says.

Taking about a minute, I explain to Zombina the weirdness that my life has been lately.

She laughs hysterically.

"Is it really that funny?" I ask.

"Of course it is! Almost dying twice over easily preventable things. That's embarrassing," she continues to laugh.

"Admittedly, I was being really stupid," I say.

"You're telling me!" she exclaims.

"But if there's any consolation, sorry for busting down your wall. Hope we didn't make you shit too many bricks for us interrupting your first time," she says sincerely.

"All of you were just doing your job. I can't really get mad for that," I say.

At the corner of my vision, I notice her eyes slowly shift to look at me.

"So didja manage to finish though?" she asks.

Is she asking what I think she's asking?

"Care to elaborate on what you mean?" I question, looking at her from the corners of my now narrowed eyes.

Despite trying not to, I smirk a little.

"Y'know very damn well what I mean," she says, grinning.

"We finished moments before all of you made your entrance. Why does that matter exactly?" I say.

"No reason," she says.

Sure, there isn't.

"So if you're gonna ask weird questions, then I get to ask weird questions too. How did you all show up so quickly and seemingly automatically know where the offense had taken place," I question.

"Oh, would you look at that. We've made it to the exam room," she says, ignoring my question.

So it's gonna be like that?

Alright then. Keep your secrets.

Walking into the room with her, it looks exactly like the room you go into when a doctor is ready to see you.

A familiar uneasiness washes over me.

The other members of the MON Squad are in here as well.

Zombina gestures me to take a seat in a chair.

Taking a seat, they all stand beside each other.

"Before we begin, you deserve a proper introduction since you're most likely going to see us more often. Smith is our leader and y'know me already but I'm gonna repeat it anyway. I'm Zombina and I'm a Zombie in case you didn't notice," she says.

Kinda hard not to notice given the name and stitches.

"I'm Tionishia but mostly everyone calls me Tio and I'm an Ogre," she waves with a heartwarming smile on her face.

That explains why there was a giant knight in my room.

So that means she's the one who broke the wall.

"I'm Doppel and I'm a Doppelganger," she says.

She feels like someone who I should avoid getting on her bad side.

I don't know why she's naked but somehow it feels totally normal for that to be a thing otherwise I'd be freaking out.

Also her hair is positioned in such a way that I can't see her privates.

Kinda like real life censors when I think about it.

"Oh, this is the actual first time we've seen each other," I point out.

"You should've done a much bigger offense. It's so annoying when I get left out of an operation," she says.

"I'll definitely remember that for next time," I joke.

"I'm sure you will," she grins.

Everything goes silent due to the last member not doing her introduction.

We look at her, watching her nervously shake and twiddle her fingers.

Noticing our collective stare, she tries to get herself together.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry! I-I'm Manako and I'm… a M-Monoeye," she says awkwardly.

I feel bad for her.

"And together we are the MON Squad," they say in unison.

I stand up.

"That makes it my turn. My name is Ryuta," I say.

"Or we can call you Polt's man," Zombina teases, snickering with Doppel.

"I-It's certainly nice to meet you all especially under these way less… embarrassing conditions," I say, doing my best to ignore her teasing.

"With introductions out of the way, do the first test, Manako," Zombina says.

"W-Wait! Why me?" Manako asks.

"Because you're the delicate one," Doppel answers, chuckling.

"T-That may be true but what if he flips out on me," Manako questions.

"If he starts panicking then I think my Plan B will work," Tionishia says.

I don't like the sound of whatever's happening right now.

"Okay, I'll try my best," Manako says.

"You'll be fine," Zombina says.

Manako goes over to the desk and grabs a bunch of small things out of a glass jar.

My uneasiness increases drastically.

She walks up to me and puts the stuff on the table beside me.

"P-Please give me your dominant hand, palm up," she says.

Giving her my right hand, she firmly takes ahold of my pinky.

There's bad written all over this.

I hope I'm wrong.

She wipes it down with an alcohol swab.

She picks up a… is that a fucking lancet?!

Nightmares are coming true!

I yank my hand away and ball it up, holding it to my chest.

"No one said anything about blood samples!" I exclaim, fear prevalent in my voice.

"I told you guys he was going to flip!" she exclaims.

"I had a feeling he would be one of those people," Zombina sighs.

"Oh boy. How's this going to go?" Doppel says, amused at the situation unfolding.

"Plan B?" Tionishia asks.

"Not just yet," Zombina says.

"I-It's going to be fine. These are virtually painless so will you please give me your hand?" Manako asks.

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Definitely sure," she answers.

I slowly give her my hand.

"Ryuta, look at me," she says softly.

I look her in the eye and she blushes a little.

"This type of lancet is virtually painless," she repeats slowly. "You have to believe me."

"I-I believe… you," I say.

She puts the lancet on my pinky, ready to press the button.

My hand tenses up.

"Count to ten," she says.

I can do that.

"One, Tw-GYAAAAH!" I shout, having felt the lancet stab my pinky.

"YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T HURT!" I yell, frightening her.

"YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE HARD ENOUGH!" she quickly yells back.

"TRYING TO TRIGGER A PLACEBO EFFECT AIN'T HAPPENING WHEN I GOT A SERIOUS FEAR OF NEEDLES!" I retort.

No amount of believing was going to make it painless no matter how hard I tried!

"This is just too good," Doppel laughs.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Manako and I roar at Doppel.

"Aren't you two being just a little bit over the top?" Tionishia says.

"And please get his blood before it dries," Zombina snickers.

Manako and I take a moment to calm down.

"That wasn't so bad," Manako says, collecting my pinky blood.

"That's easy for you to say," I sigh.

At least it's over now.

"Now I'm going to do the ring finger," she says, grabbing ahold of it.

"H-Huh? You mean t-there's more?" I say, voice shaking.

"We need blood from the rest of the fingers on your right hand," Zombina says.

"Slap on the handcuffs. I'm done," I say.

"You're really going to take jail over finger pricking? That's absurd!" Manako says.

"Plan B it is then," Zombina says.

"Ryuta! Would you like a big hug," Tionishia says, walking towards me with her arms out.

I know it's a trap but it's the only way I'm getting through this taxing trial.

I get a running start and glomp Tionishia, hugging her for dear life.

I feel so safe in her embrace.

"Is Manako being mean?" she asks, baby talking.

Face in her chest, I nod.

"I-I'm not mean! All of you made me do it!" Manako whines.

"Aww, poor thing! C'mere and get a hug too," Tionishia says, pulling Manako in.

"Let's just get this over with. C'mon, Doppel," Zombina says.

"Fine. I don't think this is going to get any funnier anyway," Doppel says.

I feel my ring finger get pricked which makes me whimper.

"It's okay. It'll be over soon enough," Tionishia says softly, rubbing my back.

After getting my last three fingers pricked and blood collected, Zombina wraps my fingertips in white bandages.

"Alright, Tio. You can let them go now," Zombina says.

"Already? Just give me a little more time," Tionishia says.

"We get it! You have a hug fetish," Doppel says, pulling Tionishia away from Manako and me.

"I-I-It's not a f-fetish! I just really like hugs is all!" Tionishia exclaims, blushing.

"Keep telling yourself that," Doppel says.

Our antics finally over, they take a moment to line up side by side before me.

"Okay, Ryuta. You need to take off your clothes for this," Zombina says.

"Alright," I say.

I remove my maroon jacket and shoes then take off my black shirt and pants, leaving me in my dark blue briefs and socks.

"Huh," she says.

"What?" I ask.

"I wouldn't think you were a guy at first if I didn't have context clues," she says.

"D-Don't talk about my body," I say nervously.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. You're really cute," Tionishia compliments.

"Exactly what she said. Absolutely adorable," Zombina says.

"T-Thanks… I-I appreciate the compliments," I say.

"You're very welcome. Now let's get down to business," she says.

They start undressing before my eyes.

Except Doppel, of course.

"W-Why are you guys undressing," I say, looking elsewhere.

"I-It's a part of the procedure," Manako says.

"You gotta look, Ryuta," Zombina says.

Reluctantly looking at them, I'm taken aback.

Manako and Tionishia are in their bras and panties.

Zombina, however, is just straight topless!

The tent is being pitched.

"W-Why are you topless, Zombina?" I ask.

"Cuz I don't wear bras," she says casually.

If this is a test to see if I would get hard or not, then I'm passing with flying colors!

"Time for your underwear to come off," Doppel says.

"Me? I-I can't do that," I say.

"Then I'll be the one to do it," she says, getting behind me.

"Is this really necessary?" I ask.

"I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't," she answers, grabbing ahold of my briefs with both of her hands.

In a swift motion, she pulls them down with my hard erection now exposed.

"O-Oh my," Manako and Tionishia gasp.

"Not bad," Doppel wolf whistles then snickers.

"Not bad here either," she whispers, giving me a small tap on the ass.

"Damn," Zombina says, astonished.

"C-Can we get to the point please," I say, covering my erection with my hands.

"Is there a species currently present in this room you wouldn't bang? Your erection suggests no but what does your mind say?" Doppel asks.

Why we gotta ask these kinds of embarrassing questions?

"O-Of course not," I answer.

I feel a collective blush in the room.

"Is it safe to say you could comfortably have sex with any liminal race?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer.

"Do you have a preference of any sort for a race?" she asks.

"No, not really," I answer.

"Do you want kids?" she asks.

"Definitely," I answer.

"Would you be a surrogate for a liminal if you were specifically requested?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer.

She gets in front of me and in my face, genuinely creepy death stare on her face.

It sends chills down my spine.

"Did you lie on any of these questions?" she whispers in a threateningly serious tone.

"No, ma'am," I say.

Her face goes back to normal.

"Your file will reflect these answers," she says, backing up a bit.

Something tells me bad things would've transpired if I lied.

"Seeing as how we pricked your dominant hand, I doubt you would be adequate for what happens next. Please pick one of us," she says.

"I don't follow," I say, confused.

"We need semen samples. Unless you think you can make do with your left hand, pick one of us," she says bluntly.

"O-Oh," I say.

"Don't think too hard about it," she says.

I can't for the life of me ask Manako. I think it would be far too uncomfortable for her and she doesn't seem like one to be experienced in the sexual field. Also, I only just met her today but she comes off as a sister to me so definitely nope.

Doppel seems like the type of person to have way too much fun edging a person rather than letting them finish.

I've been around Zombina the most and she seems like she wants to be the one to do it. Not to mention, that she's silently and not at all discreetly pointing to herself as I think.

Tionishia is… Tionishia.

I wish I could explain what that means exactly.

I only got one choice then.

"Z-Zombina," I say.

"Oh, you want me? I didn't think you would honestly pick me," she says, pretending to be surprised.

"You are quite shameless," Tionishia says.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zombina says.

"Anyway, that means we are free to go," Doppel says, leaving.

Manako and Tionishia put their clothes back on and take their leave as well.

"So how do you wanna do this?" Zombina asks, walking up to me.

"I-I don't know," I say.

It's extremely hard to look at her with her boobs unabashedly out.

"How about this?" she holds up a condom.

That's one way to force an answer out of me.

"I think I would prefer if you use your hands instead," I say anxiously.

"Aww, you're no fun," she says, throwing it on the table and getting a glass bottle out.

She takes a few seconds to lube her hands up.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

I simply nod.

Why am I being so weird about this?

Moving my hands away, she grabs my dick, slowly stroking me.

I quietly pant.

Noticing my aversion to look at her, she lays her other hand on my cheek and slowly makes me look her in the eye.

"Ryuta, do you wanna touch me?" she asks softly.

"I-I shouldn't," I say.

"If it's about Polt, do remember that she approved this and is completely aware of what's happening. She's not going to get mad so relax," she says.

"R-Right," I say.

I slowly put my hands on her boobs and delicately caress them.

They're more firm than Polt's.

"There ya go," she chuckles.

My body shudders as I get closer.

"Z-Zombina," I say shakily.

She quickly gets the bottle and holds it in front of her stomach.

"C'mere," she says.

I throw my arms around her and pull myself into her.

"Thrust," she says.

Thrusting into the bottle, I hold her tightly and quietly moan as I shoot my load.

Orgasm subsiding, she pulls me out of the bottle and examines it.

"Is that enough?" I question, catching my breath.

"You filled it halfway and it would definitely be more than enough at a typical sperm bank but we need two separate bottles," she answers as she twists the cap on and gets another bottle.

"I don't think I have another one in me," I say.

"I can tell you that you definitely do if not more than that. I _was_ only warming up," she says.

What's that meant to imply?

"If you say so," I say.

"Could you turn around for me?" she asks.

"Sure," I say, doing so.

"Nice body _and _a nice ass? Was Doppel trying to keep that to herself?" she says, rubbing my ass.

"T-Thanks, I guess," I say.

"Left or Right?" she asks.

"What's the context?" I question.

"Don't worry about it. Just say an answer," she says.

"L-Left," I answer warily.

She smacks me hard on the right cheek and I immediately put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from making a sound.

"Why did you cover your mouth?" she whispers in my ear.

"B-Because it hur- mmm," she smacks me again and I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asks.

I don't answer.

She spanks me again anyway.

"How come you're getting hard off of being hit?" she teases.

Fine! I give up trying to hide it!

I grab onto the side of the table and bend over.

"H-Harder," I mutter.

"Can't hear ya," she says, irritating me.

"Spank me harder, you bitch!" I beg excitedly, looking back at her.

"With pleasure," she devilishly grins, hitting me just like I want as I moan out loud.

The stinging pain feels so damn good! It's absolutely to die for!

She starts playing with my asshole all the while.

"Zombina, p-please finger me," I say, voice quivering.

"You just want it all, don't you?" she growls, suddenly shoving her warm wet finger in me making me yelp.

"D-Damn," I gasp as she pumps her finger.

She stops spanking me and picks my right leg up.

"It's time for you to cum," she says, hitting my prostate.

My body quakes.

"Oh f-fuck," I shout, barely managing to get the bottle in position.

She takes her finger out and quickly covers my mouth, muffling my loud moaning from my mind blowing orgasm as I jizz into the bottle.

Having shot everything I had, my knees buckle and I fall to the ground, panting heavily.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah… just give me a minute," I say.

After catching my breath, we get dressed.

"Please tell me that was enough. I am officially drained," I sigh.

"You actually filled it to the brim so it's more than enough," she says.

"Good to hear," I say, giving her a thumbs up.

"Smith should've processed the paperwork by now so let's go back to the front," she says.

"H-Hey, Zombina," I say.

"Yeah, Ryuta," she says, looking at me.

"Could you… not tell anyone about what happened in here?" I ask shyly.

"You really think I would tell anyone that you're a lewd slut? I won't tell a soul," she says, smiling while giving me a soft pat on the ass.

Glad she didn't put strength behind that one.

She made the right side of my ass red and sore enough as it is already.

The drive home and sitting in general is going to suck.

"Thanks," I say.

"It's no problem," she says.

Going back to the lobby, Smith is standing around with the others.

"So how did it go?" Smith asks.

"Pretty good I'd say," Zombina answers.

"Also, I should tell you, Ryuta that you're officially approved to be a host," Smith says.

Wait… WHAT?!

"Congratulations, Ryuta," they applaud.

Something's wrong.

"I think there's been a mixup. I only signed for a license," I say.

"That's not what it says here on the host registration paper which is one of the many papers you signed. See?" Smith shows me the paper in question.

I… I actually did sign it?

But I don't remember seeing it.

Hold on just a minute!

"You put this towards the bottom of the stack, didn't you?" I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You shouldn't rush through paperwork y'know," she says, smug look on her face.

"Then I would've been here forever!" I shout.

"You will be fiiine," she says.

Feels like she intentionally did this.

But why would she want me to be a host?

"Hey, at least it means you and Polt can do it as much as you two like now," Zombina whispers, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Zombina! Don't say that," I say.

"Well, it's true," she chuckles.

"I-I'll do my best," I say, just accepting the situation.

"Here's two books you'll want to read. One is about being a host and the other is about extraspecies. They have all the information necessary to help you out," Manako says, handing me the books.

"Thanks, Manako," I say.

Why must they be the size of two dictionaries?

"Y-You're welcome, Ryuta," she says, blushing a little.

"Any inquiries you have before you go?" Smith asks.

"Not really," I say.

"Then you may take your leave," Smith says.

Finally, I'm free!

"Ryuuutaaa! Don't you wanna a hug for goodbye and good luck?" Tionishia shouts, running at me.

Before I can react, she scoops me up off the ground and hugs me, tightly squeezing my body.

"You're… you're crushing me," I mutter as I try to break free.

Is this my third brush with death now?

"S-Sorry! I got too excited," she apologizes, letting me go.

"You really gotta control yourself," Doppel sighs.

Embarrassed, Tionishia laughs it off.

"I'll see you all around," I say, waving goodbye.

They wave back.

"Actually, I have one more thing to tell you," Smith says as I'm halfway out the door.

"Yeah," I say.

She walks up to me and throws her arms around my neck, pressing herself into my back.

"S-Smith," I stammer.

"I knew there was something familiar about you," she whispers in my ear.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You're his brother. Aren't you, Ryuta Kurusu?" she questions.

They actually know him?!

Goddamn it, Kimihito! What have you been up to?

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" I ask.

"I'm just a good friend is all though I must say this is certainly news to me. He's never mentioned having a brother. Why is that?," she says.

Not even a mention in passing?

You're such a jerk, big brother!

"You should ask him that because I don't know why he wouldn't," I say.

"I'll do that and also…," she says.

"Also what?" I ask.

"You may feel that you're not cut out to be a host but I'll tell you that I think that's not true especially if you're even a little bit like Kimihito," she says.

"I appreciate the sentiment," I say.

She kisses me on the cheek making me blush.

"Get going, Sweetheart," she says, smiling.

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am," I stutter.

I swear I don't understand this woman.

She only did it again just to see me malfunction, didn't she?

I go to my car and get in.

I take a deep breath the second I sit, quickly remembering that sitting down is going to remain a difficulty for a bit.

Had there been a strap-on involved, Zombina would've probably given me a limp too with how rough I told her to be.

I shift my weight to the left cheek.

Much better.

Starting it up, I drive off.

Holy shit! I just realized that I actually interacted with liminals that aren't Polt!

To think I was so shy initially when it's that easy!

I'm finally on my way back home!

My life has taken a turn but if I'm correct, being a host is a gradual change.

No one gets a homestay super quickly.

I've got time to prepare myself for it at the very least.

In the meantime, my life is back to what it was after Polt came along and nothing crazy or weird will happen for about a solid month.

Right?

RIGHT?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Smith's Surprise

Where should we go for our date?

So many places to choose from.

Think I'll just ask if she has anything in mind already.

I make a turn onto the street where my house is.

Once the wall is fixed, everything's going to be norm-

"WHAT THE HELL," I yell, seeing my house.

It's not the small place that it was this morning.

It's somehow gotten bigger!

There are even trucks parked on the curb with people walking in and out of my home, putting new stuff like furniture inside.

I didn't call anyone yet and I certainly didn't want an expansion or a renovation!

I quickly park my car and get out.

What's going on?

Who called for this?

"Oh, I forgot to mention that too," a woman says, suddenly beside me.

"S-Smith? Where did you come from," I ask, surprised.

"Same place as you," she answers.

I look behind my car to see her's is somehow magically behind mine despite not hearing her pull up behind me.

"You know what I meant. Care to explain this," I say, pointing at my home.

"We have to remodel your house so it will be suitable for your homestays and liminals in general," she explains.

How do you forget about something as major as this?

"So it's just more rooms and bigger space then," I question.

"More like things have been drastically changed. All the new bedrooms including yours are on the second floor now as well as the bathroom is an example," she says.

Oh no! My dresser!

"Please tell me you didn't mess with my bedroom dresser," I ask nervously.

"It was moved upstairs as well. We didn't replace it or anything. Nothing to worry about," she says.

Thank God! My toys are safe!

"How long until the remodeling is finished? Like a few weeks to a month," I question.

"Actually, it should be done right… about now," she says.

"That's not how remodeling works. It just started today," I say.

All of the workers come out of my house and one of them walks up to us.

"Ma'am, it's all done," the worker says.

HOW?

"Excellent work," Smith says.

With that, all of them leave and drive off.

"Told you it would get done. Now let's go inside so you can see the changes," she says.

I'm just going to stop trying to put logic into things that don't make sense because clearly it's a losing battle to do so.

"Let me get those two books out of my car first," I sigh.

With the books in hand, we walk in.

The front door is as tall as Tionishia now.

That even goes for the ceiling as well.

"So how are you digging the first floor," she asks as I look around.

"This is all free, right," I question.

"Of course," she says.

"Then I love it," I say.

"Good to hear," she says.

I'm not gonna complain about having an expensive renovation when it's free.

"You're finally back," Polt excitedly says, standing at the top of the new stairs with her tail wagging.

"Would've taken longer without your help," I say, giving her a smile.

She runs down the stairs and glomps me, almost knocking me down.

"It was boring without you here," she says.

"W-Well, I'm here now," I say, not so smoothly.

She kisses my lips which I wasn't honestly expecting.

"Polt! Not in front of others," I mutter, blushing.

She simply giggles.

"Awww, how cute," Smith says.

"So anything else you forgot to tell me," I ask.

"No, but I do have a surprise," she says.

Don't know how I feel about that given everything so far.

"Ooh, a surprise," Polt asks, enthused.

"Mhmm, I just have to go get it from my car," Smith says, walking out.

"So how did registration go," Polt asks.

"Pretty well," I say.

"So that means you're a host now," Polt questions.

"I didn't want that to be the case but that's how it turned out," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"How come," she says.

"It's complicated," I sigh.

She pulls me close and nuzzles her face against mine.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ryuta," she says softly.

"I'm kinda excited about this. However, I keep thinking that I'll be an absolutely awful host. Smith tried to reassure me but I just don't know," I say.

"Nonsense! You're going to be amazing," she says, rubbing my back.

"You really think so," I say.

"I know so," she says.

I kiss her.

"Thanks for that," I say.

"You're welcome," she says.

A few seconds pass in our intimate silence.

"Hey Polt," I say.

"Yes," she says.

"You were aware of what you gave approval to Smith for, right," I question.

"Of course I was. Was it fun," she says.

So Zombina wasn't lying.

"That's certainly one way to put it," I chuckle uneasily.

"You don't have to hide it from me. Zombina told me everything," she giggles.

Goddamn it, Zombina!

I immediately turn away from Polt.

"S-She told you," I say, embarrassed.

"I almost doubted her but then I saw the toys in your room and realized she was telling the truth. You're quite the kinky one," she teases.

She looked in my dresser?!

"I don't want to live anymore," I lament, my face in my hands.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It just means that we certainly have quite a few different _exercises _to choose from," she whispers seductively in my ear.

She smacks me on the ass more specifically the right cheek and I immediately kneel from the pain.

Why not… the left?

"R-Ryuta, are you okay," she asks, worried.

"S-Still… sore! Why did you put so much power behind that," I say, slowly standing back up.

That was so much harder than Zombina's smack!

"I'm sorry! I was just trying my hand at it to see how you would react! Do you need an ice pack," she says.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," I say.

"I'm back, you two," Smith announces herself.

Looking her way, I notice a little girl in a jacket with her hood on holding Smith's hand.

If I didn't know any better, I would say Smith has a daughter.

What is she about to do now?

"W-Who's the little girl," I ask cautiously.

"After some transgressions, she had to do some community service and since she was being transferred already, I decided she should live with you. This makes her your very first homestay," she says.

…

WHAT? ALREADY?

I literally just got back from registration!

"Are you being serious," I ask, trying to see if she's joking.

"Dead serious. Would you like to introduce yourself to your new host," she asks the girl.

This is actually happening right now.

The girl nods and walks up to me.

She takes her hood off, revealing her face.

She's honestly really cute.

"My name is Lilith and I'm a Lesser Devil. Also, I'm required to say I'm an adult because of my appearance. Nice to meet you," she says.

Duly noted but shit now it's my turn!

I'm so severely unprepared because I thought this wouldn't be happening for a while!

I clear my throat.

"It's n-nice to meet you too. M-My name is… R-Ryuta and it's… an honor to have you," I stammer.

I'm surprised that came out as clearly as it did.

As we shake hands, Lilith looks at Polt and narrows her eyes at her as if she's angry.

"I gave it the benefit of the doubt but it actually is you," she says, pointing at her.

"Long time no see, Lilith. Isn't this quite a coincidence," Polt chuckles.

"Wait, you two know each other," I say, shocked and taken aback.

Learning so many things.

Life changing so much.

All in a single day!

I just wanted to relax, man!

And have my date with Polt too!

Please let me breathe after I handle all of this today.

It's all I'm asking for!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mischief with A Lesser Devil (Part 1)

"Of course I know her! Polt's the one who made me do community service and run a marathon over being outside without a host!" Lilith exclaims.

"Hopefully, that means you learned your lesson," Polt says.

"Yeah, yeah. So why is she here?" Lilith asks, aiming her question at Smith.

"She's not living here but you're going to see her a lot," Smith says.

"Because Ryuta is my boyfriend," Polt says, hugging my arm.

W-We're officially on those terms?!

That makes me so happy!

This isn't the time however to be going on about it.

I'll do it later.

"Your boyfriend, huh? Aren't you afraid that I might try to steal him from you?" Lilith questions, giggling.

"I'm pretty confident that won't happen," Polt says, chuckling.

"We'll see about that," Lilith says.

Polt seems to not be taking Lilith seriously yet I can definitely feel an intense competition brewing.

I don't know what that entails for me.

"Seems like everyone's getting along nicely. I'll go bring Lilith's luggage in," Smith says, walking out.

"Ryuta, if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and make myself at home," Lilith says.

"I most certainly don't. Go right on ahead," I say.

Lilith goes into the living room and sits on the new couch, turning the tv on.

"So I've got some bad news," Polt says.

I feared she was going to say that at some point today.

"Lay it on me," I sigh.

"I thought there would be enough time for our date but with all that's going on, that doesn't seem like it's happening since I do have somewhere to be. Sorry," she says, her ears drooping.

Damn it!

"Don't sweat it. I was actually gonna tell you that we should reschedule," I say, petting her head.

She gasps and her ears spring back up.

"I've got an idea!" she exclaims.

"What's that?" I ask.

"If you're willing to, I can come back later tonight and we can have our date here," she says.

"I'm more than willing for that! Such a great idea, Polt!" I praise, giving her the scritches she loves so much.

"Aww, it was nothing. You would've thought of it too," she says, rubbing her face against mine.

We slowly begin to hold each other, pressing our foreheads together and looking into one another's eyes as we gently sway side to side.

"I wanna hear you say it before I go. What am I, Ryuta?" she says softly.

D-D-Does she mean what I think she means?

Why did she have to put me on the spot for it?

"Y-You're my girlfriend, Polt," I say.

"That's right," she says.

I really wish that these moments of ours could just last forever.

"See ya tonight. Have fun spending some time with Lilith," she says.

"I will try my best. See ya," I say.

As she walks out of the door, Polt exchanges goodbyes with Smith who's coming in with two suitcases.

"Hey Ryuta. Could you pick something up for me?" Smith asks.

"Sure thing," I say, walking over.

"It's right outside your door," she says.

Is this a mini fridge or something?

Guess it belongs to Lilith.

Bringing it in, I set it down in the kitchen.

"Much appreciated," she says, walking back out.

"I take it your business here is finally done?" I question, following her to her car.

"Yep! Probably won't be seeing me again for a bit," she says, getting into her car.

"Got nothing else you wanna randomly drop on me?" I ask.

Gotta make sure.

"Nothing else is coming to mind so nope," she says.

Good.

Suddenly, Lilith jumps on my back, holding onto me.

"Geez, Lilith! A warning would be nice," I say.

"Did I scare ya?" Lilith snickers.

She really let loose, didn't she?

Coming out here without her jacket or shoes on in a black tank top with those shorts and stockings.

Definitely seems kinda sketchy from another person's perspective.

Luckily, none of the neighbors are outside at the moment.

"Well, I'll be going now. Be on your best behavior, Lilith," Smith says.

"Don't worry, I will," Lilith says.

"Bye bye you two," Smith smiles, waving to us as she started to drive off.

"Goodbye," Lilith and I shout, waving back.

That's strange.

Something doesn't feel quite righ-

I gasp.

"Put on your damn seatbelt woman!" I yell.

"Oh yeah! Good idea, Sweetheart! I should probably do that, shouldn't I?" she yells back, laughing off into the distance.

It's a miracle how much she bumbles through seemingly everything with little consequence.

"Hey Ryuta," Lilith says.

"Yes?" I say.

"Since you're my new host, you're my new toy now. Kihihi!," she laughs mischievously with a big grin on her face.

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Mhmm, now get moving," she says, kneeing me in the back.

Was that supposed to hurt?

Because it didn't.

Walking back in, she stays riding on my back as I go into the kitchen and check the refrigerator.

What the hell?

"What's beer doing in my fridge and why is there so much of it?" I ask aloud.

"You got beer?! Hand me one," she commands.

I quickly bite my tongue.

I was about to tell her that she can't drink.

It's amazing how quick a person can forget a thing.

She's an adult, not a child.

Guess that wasn't as duly noted as I thought it was.

"Here you go," I say, handing a can to her.

Guess they put this stuff in here for her.

"Thank you, Ryuta. You're already a step up from the last host," she compliments, cracking it open.

Hearing that genuinely makes me feel significantly better about me being a host more than it has any right to.

"You're very welcome, Lilith!" I say.

From the corner of my vision, I can see her drink it down as well as even hear it.

Gulp after gulp.

She doesn't even bother to take a breather finishing the can in one go.

What was I looking for in the refrigerator again?

Got a little bit… distracted.

"Ahhh, that always hits the spot!" she exclaims, sounding refreshed.

Crushing the can, she throws it in the trash.

"Why are you staring into the fridge like that? It's kinda creepy," she asks, jumping off of my back.

"S-Sorry, I just kinda blanked out by accident," I chuckle, embarrassed.

"Since you seem to not be doing anything of importance at the moment, would you be so kind as to help me stock my mini fridge with beer and bring it to my room?" she asks.

"Certainly. Just don't drink yourself into oblivion," I joke.

"Can't make any promises," she says.

For someone who got into trouble and called me a toy, she's nowhere as bad as I had imagined.

So much more pleasant.

I guess that means things are going smoothly.

Now, the question is, what the hell am I cooking for dinner?!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Mischief with A Lesser Devil (Part 2)

"So where am I putting this at exactly?" I ask.

"Against the wall over there right beside my bed, of course!" Lilith answers, pointing to the spot.

"And it's done," I say, setting the mini fridge down where she specified.

"Now my cans of beer are only within arm's reach from the comfort of my bed," she says, sitting on the side of her bed.

"If there's nothing else you need me to do, I'll be on my way," I say.

"Actually, I do have one more thing," she says

"What is it?" I question.

Out of nowhere, she pulls me onto the bed with me on top of her.

"I need a man," she says seductively.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you, Lilith," I say, getting off of her.

"Why not?" she asks.

"You made it very clear that you're trying to spite Polt and even if you weren't, you're still trying to get me to cheat on her," I say.

About to leave her room, she runs at me and hugs my right arm, tightly clutching it to her chest.

"That was just jokes. I really do need a man. I-I need… semen to live. Y-Your semen," she says gently, blushing while she sensually rubs my crotch.

I-If she's actually telling the truth, then I'm being a bad host and must compromise to give her what she requires for the sake of her well-being.

However, if she's lying, then I'll have been tricked and cheated on Polt.

Lilith's a Lesser Devil.

So I'll ask this simple question and see how she responds.

"Lilith, what species needs semen to survive?" I question.

"A succubus, of course!" she answers quickly.

She sounds like she's getting impatient.

"What species are you?" I ask.

If she tries to answer as quick as she did before, her brain should default to what she already told me.

"I already told you that I'm a Less… L-Lesser… Dev…il," she says, realizing that she just walked straight into my trap.

Gotcha!

Seeming to have malfunctioned, she lets go of my arm and looks at me in silence with a shell shocked expression on her face.

"You did that to yourself," I chuckle, leaving.

"W-Wait! That's no fair, Ryuta! You cheated!" she shouts, having snapped out of her confusion.

"Call it what you will. If you need me, I'll be downstairs studying the handbooks and preparing dinner," I grin, closing her door.

"B-Big jerk!" she exclaims through the door, sounding huffy.

A couple of hours pass.

Dinner's coming along nicely!

I think Polt will be excited when she sees it's the teriyaki chicken and veggie rice bowl she loves so much.

Putting everything on low heat, I make a bowl and bring it to Lilith, who's sitting on the couch.

"Lilith, wanna try this?" I ask, sitting down beside her.

"No thanks. I would rather get fast food," she says.

Probably should've said something much earlier then!

"You've been eating junk all day. Just try it," I say, stuffing a piece of chicken in her mouth.

Her eyes sparkle.

"I-It's amazing!" she exclaims.

"See? It's delicious," I say.

She climbs onto my lap, sitting sideways.

"L-Lilith," I stammer.

"Keep feeding me," she says, lightly blushing.

I oblige, spending a few minutes with her.

Having finished the bowl, she lays her head on my chest.

"Thank you, Ryuta," she says.

"No problem," I say, smiling.

This is nice and all but I've got to get back in the kitchen.

"Alright, it's time for me to get back to work," I say.

"I didn't say you could get up yet," she says, frowning.

"If you don't let me get up, then the food will eventually burn and we won't have leftovers. Is that what you want?" I question.

"No," she says, quickly getting off of my lap.

At least now I know I can hold my cooking hostage if she steps out of line.

Returning to the kitchen, I spend another hour putting in the finishing touches.

Lilith thought it tasted great at its base form so it should knock her socks off this time around.

"Hey, you can help yourself now that I'm actually finished," I say, walking into the living room.

W-What the hell?!

There are beer cans all over the table and a few on the floor with a drunk Lilith on the couch.

I was only gone for an hour!

"Heeey Ryuuya," she slurs.

Yeah, she's far too gone.

She sounds more like she's high rather than drunk.

Think it's best to just put her to bed early.

"It's definitely time for you to retire," I say, slowly picking her up.

"Hey, what's happening?" she asks.

"Putting you to bed," I answer as I exit the living room.

She throws herself over my left shoulder like a towel.

"B-Buuut… I'm… not… tired! Let me go, Ryyyyuuutaaa," she protests, slowly hitting me on the back with her fists.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I say, starting to go up the stairs.

"I'll scream rape, Ryuta," she warns.

Slowly losing my shit, I smirk.

"Because that's totally applicable to this situation," I say, trying hard not to laugh.

She tries to whistle but fails and ends up blowing raspberries instead.

"Raaaaaaaaaape," she says quietly.

I throw a hand over my mouth to muffle the laughter that's escaping my body.

I can't with her!

Is this what a drunk Lilith entails?

Going into her room, I lay her down on the bed.

"Wah! What are we going to do on the bed?" she asks.

She's fucking killing me at this point!

Why… why would she know what that is?

Feels like she's intentionally saying stupid stuff now.

"I-It's… it's time to… sleep," I say between each bout of chuckling.

"Sleep… with me, Ryu-ta. It's cold in heeere," she says, arms reaching out to me.

"That's what the blanket is for," I say, putting her arms down and pulling it over her.

"Even though… it's only been a day… I can say… you're a good person and host," she says.

"Awww, thanks! That means a lot to me," I say, patting her head.

"You're… welcome," she says.

"Good night," I say.

"Good niiight," she says as I leave the room.

Today's been nothing but weird exchanges but at least this was hilarious.

Hard to believe so much happened in one day.

I guess Polt and Smith knew what they were talking about.

I believe I did good for my first day.

It's getting really dark out so Polt should be coming back at any moment.

Going to have to establish something with Lilith about these damn beer cans and her consumption tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Date With Polt

That takes care of that.

The living room is clean and doesn't reek of alcohol anymore.

Returning to the kitchen, I make two more bowls.

I hear the doorbell ring.

That must be her!

I quickly hurry over to the front door and open it.

Man, this new door really makes me feel small.

"Hey Ryuta!" Polt exclaims, lunging at me with a hug.

"Hey Polt," I chuckle, hugging her back.

She starts sniffing the air.

"Oooh, whatcha cook? It smells familiar," she says.

"Allow me to show you," I say, guiding her to the kitchen.

"Y-You didn't! Teriyaki chicken and veggie rice bowl?!" she asks excitedly.

"You know it. Since you kept clamoring for it after I let you try some from my lunch last week, I figured it was the right call," I explain, smiling.

"I very much appreciate it," she says, kissing my cheek.

"A-And you're very welcome for it," I blush.

Taking our food to the living room, we sit on the couch and eat while watching tv.

Not the exact date we wanted, but we're still spending time together and that's all that really matters.

"Hey Ryuta," she says after swallowing.

"Yeah?" I say.

"What's Lilith doing? Did you make sure she didn't sneak off?" she asks.

"You don't have to worry about that. I put her in her bed because she got drunk while I was busy in the kitchen. She's not going anywhere," I answer.

"That's good to hear. What did you two do while I was gone?" she questions.

"Well, I helped Lilith move her mini fridge into her room and aside from her trying to trick me, it wasn't really hectic. She was opposed to trying my cooking at first but she realized my cooking is top notch and I told you the rest already," I explain.

"I told you that you were worried for nothing," she giggles.

"I know," I say, admitting to my negative attitude.

"So nothing else happened, right?" she asks suddenly, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

Oh no. Does she think I did something?

"Nothing at all. She tried to trick me but I saw right through it," I explain.

"Oh boy. I'm going to have to make this clear," she sighs, turning the tv off and setting her bowl on the table.

"We need to talk," her voice becomes serious and she faces me directly.

I _really_ don't like where I think this is going.

"D-Did I-I do something wrong?" I stammer nervously, feeling like I fucked up and didn't even realize it.

"Not at all! Please don't freak out, Ryuta! It wasn't my intention to scare you with that tone of voice," she reassures, holding my left hand in her hands and tenderly rubbing the palm.

"It's rather alarming for you to speak like that because you never have before," I say, calming down.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to let you know that what I need to say is important," she says.

I thought she was going to yell at me for something I didn't do.

Glad that bullet is dodged.

"So what do we need to talk about?" I ask.

"You're a host now because of my actions so you realize that Lilith won't be your only home stay?" she states.

"It's really Smith and me who are at fault due to how the paperwork was handled but yes I do understand that," I say.

"Regardless, you're going to be heavily involved with liminals whether it's dealing with home stays or whatever that comes up. So I decided something this morning while you were gone for both of our sakes just so we can avoid future issues," she says.

"What's that decision?" I inquire.

"I'm completely fine with sharing you," she says.

"S-Sharing me?" I say, confused.

"You're bound to have sex with Lilith as well as many others and you will most likely fall in love with them and vice versa. Might as well accept that with open arms," she says.

"This is… a really weird bomb to drop on our date, Polt," I say.

"I'm very aware," she says.

"So you're saying you're allowing a harem?" I ask.

"Yep," she answers.

"So if I'm sleeping around, then you're sleeping around too, right?" I question.

"You're the only man I want. If I do mess around, then it's only with those you slept with," she says.

"That's not a fair deal for you though. What exactly are you getting out of this?" I inquire.

"Well, I don't have to worry about you cheating, not that I think you would've in the first place and it ensures your needs are being satisfied when I'm not here. It also covers for mishaps that are out of your hands. To me, that's more than fair," she explains.

"Okay, I understand that. The important question at hand: is this arrangement of yours even legal?" I say.

"It absolutely is," she says.

"Are you _entirely_ sure?" I ask to remind her of this morning's events.

"I reviewed the laws while you were off getting registered. I wouldn't have brought this up otherwise," she assures.

"Smith and MON won't bust up in my house again?" I question.

"Smith and MON won't bust up in your house again," she repeats to reassure me.

"I've got no more counterpoints then. If you're so sure about this, then I agree to it," I say.

"There is a question I have for you now," she says.

"Shoot," I say.

She pounces on me, putting me on my back with her on top of me.

"Do you wanna marry me?" she questions softly.

"I-I-I mean i-it's not _not_ on my mind! T-There's really no need to rush w-when it's only d-day one!" I stutter, blushing.

"That's a yes then," she giggles.

"In that case, you have to abide by something for me," she says.

"Of course," I say.

"You have to propose to me first before anyone else. I have to be the first one that gets pregnant too," she says.

"P-Pause! You said nothing about marrying multiple people! What do the laws say about that?" I ask.

She thinks for a minute.

"Doesn't matter right now. I think we'll be completely fine by the time we're at that point," she says nonchalantly.

She _thinks_?!

You can't just hand-wave the law when it doesn't suit you!

"What am I going to do with you?" I sigh and lightly chuckle.

"Keep loving me," she replies.

"You're not wrong. Like I said, I'm on board with this highly unusual agreement of yours," I reiterate.

"You won't regret it," she says, letting me get up.

We take our empty bowls and put them in the dishwasher.

Polt made her reasons clear but I don't think this whole thing is as necessary as she makes it out to be.

Perhaps this is just a test.

If she's actually being super serious, then she will address it with me as I continue my sexual inaction with Lilith.

"So would you say our date was good?" I question.

"You expect me to say no? You made yummy food and I got to spend time with you. So yes, it was wonderful!" she grins.

"R-Really? I'm happy to hear that!" I say, scratching my head.

"You're welcome!" she says.

"It's gotten really late now. I'll drive you home if you need it," I say.

"Actually, I wanted to stay with you tonight," she lays against me with her hand rubbing my crotch.

"P-Polt," I quickly kiss her lips while grabbing her ass.

She throws her arms around my neck, thrashing our tongues together.

Pulling our tongues apart, we pant while looking at each other with burning desire.

Tugging a strap off her shoulder, her right breast falls out and I take it in my mouth, sucking and pulling on her erect nipple.

"R-Ryuta," she softly moans.

"Let's take this upstairs," I say after removing my mouth.

"I'm gonna work you like a dog," she says seductively, swatting me on the ass.

"The same applies to you too," I smirk, smacking her ass back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mischief with A Lesser Devil (Part 3)

I slowly raise up off of my back, having just woken up.

"Stay in bed a little longer," Polt mutters, grabbing my left arm and holding it between her breasts.

"I would but I gotta check on Lilith. Last thing we need to hear is her possibly complain endlessly about her hangover," I say.

"I'll let you go if you tell me what's for breakfast," she bargains.

"How about waffles, scrambled eggs, sausage, and french toast?" I ask.

"You're free to go," she chuckles, letting go of my arm.

Getting out of bed, I throw on some underwear, black shorts, and a plain white shirt.

Going over to her side of the bed, I lay a hand on her waist and lean down to nuzzle my cheek against hers.

"Want me to bring you something to drink?" I ask.

"Ice cold water please," she answers.

"Will do," I say, kissing her on the cheek.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, I make some coffee, pouring some into two mugs and filling two glasses up with ice and water.

Going into Lilith's room, she groans lowly, still lying in bed.

"How are you feeling?" I question.

"Like shit," she answers, sitting up.

"Maybe don't drink so much?" I suggest, giving her one of the mugs.

"But beer is so good!" she says, taking a swig of coffee while holding the mug with both of her hands.

Let's hope it doesn't become a serious matter.

"This is really good too," she compliments, setting the mug down on her nightstand.

"Glad to hear it," I say.

"Are one of those glasses of water for me too?" she asks.

"Sure is," I say.

Lilith quickly grabs one and starts chugging the water down.

There's just something about those loud gulps.

Am I… beginning to contract something new?

"Ahh, that really helped a lot! Thanks," she breathes a sigh of relief, putting the cup down.

"No problem," I say.

"Y'know what would _really_ be helpful for my hangover?" she questions.

"What's that?" I inquire.

"If you got in this fuckin' bed with me, Ryuta," she says, not hiding her lustful tone.

Felt that's where this was going.

"Is this still about spiting Polt or do you actually want sex?" I ask.

"Pretty half and half right now if I'm honest," she says.

I'll entertain her only a little bit just to see how she reacts.

"I'll budge only a small amount for you so have this," I say, kissing her cheek.

"H-Hey! I-I didn't give you permission for that!" she stammers, flustered and blushing.

Yet she's trying to have sex with me.

Feels like I'm starting to pick up on something so I'm gonna push this harder to see what comes of it.

"I gave myself permission. What are you going to do about it?" I say, adopting a rude tone.

"W-What's gotten into you? Think you're gonna make me bend the knee? You're the one who's my play thing, remember?" she responds, frowning.

"Try me," I say.

"Get out of my face!" she shouts.

"Or what?" I question, smugly smiling.

She slaps me across the face, that sting making itself known on my left cheek.

Well, I can't simply back down now.

I jump on her and after a brief tussle, I pin her down by her wrists, both of us panting heavily.

"I'm the one in charge here, not you! Perhaps punishment is needed to make you understand that?" I ask, adding an air of lust to it.

"You don't have the balls!" she taunts.

Let's see if my feeling is correct.

I bite her neck.

"Oh, fuck!" she moans.

And it is!

I push her tank top up just enough to expose her midriff and run my tongue down her belly to her navel, biting her there as well .

She gasps loudly, arching her back.

Glancing at her shorts, they're completely soaked already and her distinct scent is blasting me in the nose.

Her eyes yearn for me to continue.

I've certainly gotten far too carried away even though I already proved what I wanted to know.

Holding back as hard as I can for myself, I'll at least make her orgasm before I go.

Changing positions, we spoon with my left hand groping her chest from underneath her tank top and my right hand deep under her panties, rubbing her pussy.

"Ryuta, hurt me more!" she exclaims.

Biting the pointed tip of her right ear, I pinch and pull on her left nipple and clit.

"Ryuta!" she cums, her body trembling.

Alright, time to leave!

Before I can get up, Lilith straddles me and unfurls her wings.

Or maybe I'm just not getting that chance!

"I wanna make you feel good too," she says, her hands grabbing the waistband of my shorts.

If I actually fuck Lilith, I'm gonna rail her so hard that Polt's going to hear so best to avoid that.

I quickly grab her wrists, stopping her.

I'll just let her in on my plan.

"Listen, Lilith. I'm trying to test something and for it to work, this must stay between just us and it can't seem like we're doing this stuff," I say hastily.

"Is that why you've been only pleasuring me and not yourself?" she asks.

Sexual fluids are evidence that Polt's smell can most likely pick up on so the less there is, the better.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Sure, I won't say a word… but you're going to cum first before I let you leave my room. I think that's fair," she says.

That could've been a much more heinous condition if she so desired.

"Deal," I say.

Seems she doesn't know that Polt opened the floodgates which works in my favor.

She starts grinding her crotch against mine and despite our shorts being in the way, I can feel her pussy against my dick.

Sitting up, I grab her waist and thrust against her.

"God… damn," I grunt.

"Sure you don't wanna just fuck me?" she questions.

"I'm… sure," I say, having to pause between words because I almost gave the truthful answer.

I wonder.

Grabbing and tugging on her wings, she yelps as we aggressively dry hump.

Is it still dry humping when she's drenched beyond belief?

"L-Lilith," I moan, reaching my end.

She grabs my shoulders, her nails digging into me.

"Come… on, Ryu… ta!" she shouts, both of us cumming.

Think this pair of underwear is ruined now, having the inside of it covered with my semen.

"How's that hangover now?" I ask.

"Nonexistent, thanks to you," she giggles.

Guess we both succeeded to an extent.

"You're welcome," I say, smacking her ass.

"Do that harder," she says, blushing.

I grab her chin.

"You're not bad enough to get a proper spanking," I whisper in her ear.

"Are you challenging me to be?" she questions.

"Just maybe I am," I answer.

Not getting out of my lap, she stares at me as if trying to decide something.

"Something the matter, Lili-," she suddenly kisses my lips, her hand on my left cheek while she stuffs her tongue in my mouth.

Didn't anticipate that.

So much for only budging a little for her.

Withdrawing her lips and tongue, a string of saliva stretches and breaks.

"H-Hey! I don't recall giving you the right to do that," I ask, my guise shattering.

"I gave myself the right," she grins.

Deja vu! I've just been in this place before!

Seriously though, I walked right into it.

"Got me with that one," I chuckle.

"You should get going. Aren't you making breakfast or something?" she questions, getting out of my lap.

Slipped my mind completely!

"Oh shit! You're right! Gotta go!" I say, getting off of her bed.

Quickly picking up my cup of coffee and Polt's glass of water, I exit Lilith's room.

So I've learned things today.

Lilith and I share _unique tastes _which was my original intent with all of that before it got taken as far as it did.

And I have discovered that I've got a knack for sadism as well as other things.

Guess Polt did have a point when she said I got rather rough and aggressive last night though she liked it.

… Is every morning or rather day going to be something out of the ordinary from now on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: One Of Many Visits From Them

To my luck, Polt somehow dozed off so I was able to enter my room and leave her water on the nightstand without worrying about her catching the scent of fresh bodily fluids.

I took a much needed shower, getting rid of that smell.

Tossed that underwear out too as it was far beyond saving.

Currently, I'm preparing breakfast while enjoying my mug of reheated coffee because it got cold after I spent too much time messing around with Lilith.

For how slightly less good this coffee is now… it was fucking worth it.

"Hey Ryuuutaaa," Lilith sing-songs, coming down from the stairs and walking into the kitchen.

She's wrapped up in a towel.

"That's me," I say.

"Do you happen to have some shampoo and lotion?" she asks.

"Should be in the bathroom closet on the lowest rack," I reply.

"Got it," she says.

She continues to stand there while I continue to cook.

What's she up to now?

"Something else you need?" I question.

"Don't you wanna see what's under the towel?" she asks, playfully tugging at it to tease me.

"Lilith, do you want a freshly made hot breakfast that I worked hard on or would you rather get picked up and railed on this counter for a healthy serving of vitamin D and we eat shitty reheated food instead? Pick wisely," I answer.

She takes a moment to think about it.

"Talking vulgarly like that, you should've did it earlier when the chance was there like I suggested. That being said, I'd rather take the hot breakfast right now," she giggles.

"Yeah, that's what I figured," I say.

She takes her leave, going back upstairs to take a shower.

Roughly a half hour later, I finish up, making Polt and Lilith's plates for them.

"Breakfast is ready, you two!" I shout.

In a matter of seconds, Polt and Lilith come running down the stairs into the kitchen.

I guess Polt wasn't in that deep of a sleep.

"First, a refreshing glass of water. Now you already made my plate for me? Aww, I don't deserve you!" Polt compliments.

"It's the least I could do," I say.

Taking the plate from my hands, she sits at the new table in the dining room that didn't exist until yesterday.

"Here you go, Lilith," I say, about to give her a plate.

"Finally, some morning grub," Lilith says.

"Sure you don't want some junk instead?" I tease, holding the plate out of her reach.

"I-I'm sure! Now please let me have breakfast," she says, repeatedly jumping to try to get it from my hand.

"What's the magic sentence?" I ask smugly.

"Your cooking is really good and I was wrong to want more junk instead of it," she says, blushing.

Kneeling down, I let her take it.

"Enjoy it," I say, ruffling her hair.

"You betcha," she says, grinning to me before going to sit at the table.

Now I can fix my own plate.

The doorbell rings.

Who could that be?

Going to the massive front door, I open it.

… Oh boy.

"Already back again, I see," I say in a blatantly dry tone.

"How's it going, Sweetheart?" Smith greets.

"Pretty nice, I suppose. Are you here to drop another bomb on me?" I ask, getting straight to the point.

"Not at all. Nothing else should be coming your way for a long time," she answers.

Oh, thank God!

"So what brings you here if not that?" I question, using a more uplifting tone.

"Well, my work hours are rough and cooking is hard so I came here to ask if by any chance you made breakfast," she explains.

"Actually, I did. I certainly made extra if you'd like some," I say.

She grabs my shoulders.

"Man, you're a lifesaver! I thought I was going to waste away and die!" she shouts frantically while violently shaking me back and forth.

"It's not a big deal! Could you please stop shaking me?!" I shout back.

"Will do," she says, letting me go.

I actually feel a little sick now.

"You heard him, squad! Breakfast has been acquired and the mission is accomplished!" she says.

"Wait what?" I say, confused.

Zombina and the other members suddenly form up behind Smith, doing a celebratory shout.

They were hiding just outside of the door frame?!

"I can smell it now! I wonder what delicious things await in that kitchen of yours!" Smith says, walking in past me.

Zombina comes in and drapes an arm across my shoulders.

"Long time, no see, Ryuta!" Zombina grins.

"We saw each other just yesterday morning," I point out.

"Time is relative. So whatcha whip up? Didja cook any meat?" she chuckles.

"There's plenty of sausage. Go help yourself," I say.

"That I shall!" she says, running to the kitchen.

"Don't mind me. Just taking your food," Doppel says, floating past me.

"S-Sorry for us to intrude," Manako nervously apologizes, bowing her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's not a problem in the slightest," I reassure her.

"If you say so," she says.

Lastly, Tionishia comes in.

"Finally, a door that's my height! Hey, Ryuta," Tionishia waves.

So that's why the door is like that.

"Hey, Tio," I wave back.

"May I get a hug?" she asks, her arms reaching out.

Against my better judgement, I'll do it.

"Sure thing," I say.

Hugging her, that comforting and warm aura of hers engulfs me.

"Enjoy your first day of being a host?" she questions.

"Yeah," I answer.

"That's good to hear. Still think you're going to be a bad host?" she says.

"I'm… not as worried," I answer reluctantly.

"You're getting there. Just takes time and staying positive," she smiles warmly.

I hug her tighter.

My energy feels like it's fading away.

"T-Tio, I'm getting… really tired," I yawn.

"Wanna lie down?" she asks, rubbing my back.

"I'd like that," I answer.

She sits down on the floor with her legs crossed and pulls me into her lap.

Unbuttoning her suit, she rests my head on her chest, her heartbeat acting as a lullaby and slowly whisking me away towards sleep.

At the corner of my half shut eyes, I notice Doppel coming out of the kitchen and towards us.

She's got a cup in her hand with this unimpressed look on her face.

"Isn't he just precious?" Tionishia questions.

Doppel looks down at me, her facial expression not changing.

It's kinda scary.

"Hey, Ryuta. Gonna take a nap?" Doppel says.

"Yeah," I say tiredly.

"Breakfast isn't that important to you, huh?" she inquires.

"I'll… just eat… later," I say.

"Reheated food sucks," she says.

"I'll get over it," I say.

"C'mon, Doppel. Let him just relax and doze off," Tionishia says.

Doppel sighs, throwing cold water on my face.

I spring out of Tionishia's embrace to my feet.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I exclaim.

"You put in a great effort for a morning meal. The least you can do is eat it while it's still hot for your sake and your home stays'. An exhausted host is useless for their home stays. If you're all over the place, how can you expect those living with you to trust you got everything handled? You can't! You wanna be a good host? Start by eating breakfast and get your energy up! Don't slack off! Do I make myself clear, Ryuta?" Doppel sternly says, wagging her finger at me.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I stammer.

Doppel smirks slightly.

Is this a game to her?

"Lighten up on him a bit. He's still a new host," Tionishia says, trying to make Doppel settle down.

Doppel throws water at Tionishia too, making her do a cutesy yelp.

"And you're not helping him! You and this damn fetish. Got him all hugged up on you for your own enjoyment. At the very least, there's a time and place but it certainly isn't now!" Doppel retorts.

"I-I-I told you it's not a f-fetish! I was just offering him positive vibes to help him out is all," Tionishia explains, blushing.

"Whatever helps you feel justified," Doppel says.

Turning her back to Tionishia, she smiles smugly.

"That was rather fun. I also got my point across too," she snickers mischievously, having said that only loud enough for me to hear while looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Really, Doppel?" I say.

"Really," she says in a taunting tone.

So it _is_ a game!

"So are you three going to eat or keep flirting?" Smith shouts from the dining room, laughing.

"I'd like to see how long they will keep going," Zombina chuckles, Lilith and Polt joining in with their laughter.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" the three of us yell defensively, blushing.

**A/N:** Got about two more Lilith-focused chapters in me before I move things along.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mischief With A Lesser Devil (Part 4)

"Man, I'm stuffed," Zombina says, using a toothpick.

"I second that," Smith says.

"That was quite delicious," Manako compliments.

"You just keep outdoing yourself, Ryuta," Polt says, her arm around me with her head on my shoulder.

"Even I must admit it's pretty good," Doppel says.

"You know, I guess it's to be expected but it's amazing how your cooking rivals that of Snookums," Tionishia says.

"Oh? Who's this Snookums if you don't mind me asking?" I question, taking a sip of coffee.

"Y'know… Buddy?" Doppel says as if trying to jog my memory.

"No, I don't know," I say.

"Loverboy?" Zombina says.

"They are talking about Ku-," Doppel quickly covers Manako's mouth.

"Shhh, you'll give it away if you say that," Doppel says.

"C'mon, Sweetheart. They're referring to Darling," Smith says.

I'm so lost.

"I don't understand what's happening right now," Lilith says.

"I agree with Lilith. Who the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"He really hasn't told you anything?" Polt and Smith question, weirdly in sync with each other.

"We're talking about Kimihito, your brother," Polt says.

"Oh, is that it? That makes sense… wait a second! That doesn't make sense in the slightest! How do any of you know that? Only Smith should know that he's my brother!" I exclaim, realization hitting me.

"I informed them after you left the office yesterday. They were surprised to say the least," Smith explains.

I immediately look at Polt.

"So then how do you know?" I ask.

"I've personally known since day two. You really didn't disguise that fact when you let me borrow your phone," Polt admits.

"And you didn't say anything about it?!" I shout.

"I thought it was a sensitive topic for you! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!" she shouts back apologetically, hugging me with her forehead against mine.

"I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry for shouting. It was just rather surprising to hear," I apologize, playing with her tail.

"Love you," she whispers.

"Love you too," I whisper back.

"Get a room, you two!" Doppel snickers.

"Wait, so Ryuta is that other host's brother?! The one I messed with?" Lilith exclaims, surprised.

"Kimihito's a host too?!" I ask Smith.

Smith sighs, pushing up her sunglasses.

"Yes to all of those questions," Smith states.

I swear I'm going to drop kick his ass for not telling me this stuff the next time I see him.

"Just what has he been up to?" I say.

"Well, like it's been said, he's a host too. He's been dealing with seven home stays," she says.

Excuse me! SEVEN?!

"I-It can get that high?!" I inquire, sweating bullets.

"Your brother is a rather unique case. I highly doubt you will make it past two though so no need to worry about that," she reassures.

"Seriously, Smith. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," I sigh.

"So what are we gonna call you, Ryuta?" Polt asks.

"What do you mean? Like a nickname?" I say.

"Exactly that," Polt says.

"I keep calling him Sweetheart because I find it amusing and he never seems to mind it. That being said, I think it should be his default nickname," Smith says.

I never refuse it because it feels like Smith is just trying to see if she can get under my skin with this game of hers.

"Does it have to be the default one though?" I question, slightly groaning.

"I don't see why not. Kimihito's first nickname is Darling and that's his default so yours is Sweetheart. Simple as that," she grins.

"I like it… Sweetheart," Polt says.

"I like it too, Sweetheart," Lilith teases, giggling.

"F-Fine, I don't mind it," I blush.

"Do any of you got a personal name thought up?" Smith asks.

"Yuyu," Tionishia says.

"Cutie," Zombina says.

Everyone looks at Manako, making her nervous.

"W-What?" Manako says.

"It's your turn," Zombina says.

"I-I mean Doppel can go ahead of me," Manako procrastinates.

"Just say something," Doppel says.

"… I-I'll just keep using his name," Manako finally submits, deeply embarassed.

"Was that so hard? Now I'll say Guy, Pal, or Bud. Whichever one I feel like using at whatever time," Doppel says.

"Aren't those kinda dull and bland?" I ask.

Also, call it semantics but Bud is short for Buddy so that's reusing her name for Kimihito.

Kinda lazy.

"Exactly! Perfectly fitting for you," she laughs.

"Got jokes, do ya? I want my food back then," I chuckle maliciously, getting out of my chair.

"No can do. That ship has sailed. It's in the confines of my stomach now," she pats her belly.

"Is that so? I'm not afraid to reach in there and retrieve it manually," I say, starting to slowly walk around the table to Doppel.

"I'd like to see you try," she taunts, getting out of her chair.

Breaking into a run at her, she bolts with me chasing after her.

"Catch me if you can!" she yells, giggling.

"Get back here!" I exclaim as we run into the kitchen and then the living room.

Having trapped herself, she backs away from me into a corner.

"Got ya now," I say.

"Ryuta, if you come any closer, I'm gonna uncensor myself and bare it all," she warns.

"That's pretty useless against the power of eye contact and besides you're naked already so there's not much left to the imagination," I say.

"Then let's put that power to the test," she transforms into Smith.

"H-Hey, you can't do that! You're playing with fire!" I start backing away.

She smirks deviously.

"I'm one hundred percent anatomically correct. If I get naked now, you're going to see Smith naked. Not so easy to handle now, is it?" she steps closer.

Doppel even sounds exactly like her!

That's really freaky.

"This is cheating," I say.

Running at me, She tackles me to the ground.

"All's fair in love and war. Now admit defeat," she undoes her suit, exposing her chest.

S-Smith's that busty?!

"I give up! I give up!" I frantically shout.

Grabbing my wrists, she makes me fondle her chest.

"Yell it louder or I'll put your hands under the bra!" she threatens.

"YOU WIN! I SURRENDER!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I'm so highly uncomfortable in more ways than one!

"Hey, are you two doing… okay… in here?" Smith says, walking in.

Everything goes dead silent with us looking at Smith, my hands still forced upon Doppel-Smith's breasts.

Smith's face turns bright red and she pushes up her glasses to hide her eyes.

"D-Doppel, g-get off of R-Ryuta this instant!" Smith stammers, clearly flustered as she pulls Doppel off of me.

Doppel transforms back.

"I was just having fun! Don't take it personally!" Doppel makes excuses while Smith drags her away.

"Wait until your chapter for your nonsense like the rest of us!" Smith retorts.

I let out a sigh of relief, having been saved from Doppel's torment.

A few minutes later, breakfast concludes.

"Thank you for breakfast!" Smith and the squad bow.

"Anytime," I say.

"Before I go, what did you say about this coffee of yours again?" Smith asks, sipping from her mug.

"It's the basic cream and sugar with milk, a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a huge splash of my homemade caramel. That's what goes into my hot coffee. Did you want some for to go?" I question.

Though I do find my hot coffee to be pretty good, a caramel frappe just can't be beat whether I make it myself or buy one from Stertbooks.

Smith grabs my hand with both of her hands clasped over it.

"A thousand times, yes! It's so good!" she answers ecstatically.

She makes it sound like it's something divine when it's just regular coffee with my personal flavoring added to it.

It's still a great compliment though.

After refilling her mug, we go to the front door.

"See you later, Sweetheart," Smith says with all of them waving goodbye.

"See ya," we wave back.

And with that, the Mon squad leaves.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" I sigh, clueless on how to spend the day.

"As a host, that's something you're gonna have to figure out everyday. Can't really keep doing whatever you been doing before all of this," Polt says.

"I knooow," I groan.

"Don't think too hard about it. It'll come to you before you know it," she says, her arm around me.

Looking at her wristwatch, she gasps.

"I'm gonna be late!" she exclaims, running to the door and putting her shoes and jacket on.

"Late for what?" I ask.

"I gotta run Club Kobold, remember? If I don't, who will?" she answers, speaking very fast.

"I'll see you around then in that case." I say.

Running back to me, she gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Enjoy your second day being a host," she says.

"I will," I say.

"And don't go being a troublemaker again, Lilith," she says.

"I already said I won't. I never want to do community service or run laps again," Lilith says.

"Good to hear. Bye, you two," Polt says.

"Bye," Lilith and I say.

And now Polt's gone too.

"Unlike you, I know what I'm doing," Lilith says, about to crack open a beer.

Where did she even pull that can from?

"I don't think so. It's still morning! Not to mention, I can't have you getting drunk every chance you get," I take the can from her hand.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be a stickler," she jumps, trying to get it out of my hand.

"No can do," I say.

"Will you let me have that one beer if I… _service_ you?" she questions, lewdly gesturing a blowjob with a hand and her mouth.

"N-Not happening," I say.

She drops to her knees and grabs my hips.

"Say yes right now and I'll do it," she says softly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

I think she's wanting to give the blowjob more than get the beer.

"S-Some other time, Lilith. I think I've had enough sexual interactions for the time being after yesterday and during this morning," I decline, making her stand back up.

"You're no fun," she stands up, crosses her arms and pouts, disappointed.

"Tell you what, I'll give you this beer if you do something else for me," I offer.

Her eyes light up.

"Yeah? What is it?!" she says, getting excited.

"Allow me to show you," I say, gently taking her wrist and going into the living room.

Getting on my knees before her, I unzip her jacket.

"Ryuta, w-what are you doin'?" she asks as I remove her jacket and toss it on the couch.

"Please lift your tank top up, would you?" I say, a little too focused on this objective of mine.

She lifts it up, showing me her midriff.

"Such a nice belly, Lilith," I compliment.

"T-Thanks, I guess. What is this? Some sort of fetish of yours? Isn't this sexual?" she blushes.

"I-It's a fascination is all," I say defensively.

"Are you hard right now?" she questions.

"M-Maybe," I blush.

"Then this is sexual, you liar!" she shouts.

"Tomato tomahto," I say.

Grabbing her hips, I plant kisses on her midriff.

"This is embarrassing, Ryuta," she says.

"Well, no one's here to witness it. How do you think I feel?" I say.

Polt would've been the recipient of this but she left far sooner than I thought she would.

"It does feel… strangely good. Use your tongue," she says.

Licking the sides of her navel, her body quakes a little.

Picking her up, I take us to the couch and we lay down together with my face buried in her stomach, continuing to kiss and lick her.

"Go lower, Sweetheart," she says.

Wanted to keep this about her belly but oh well I guess.

Spreading her legs apart, I bury my face in the crotch of her shorts.

Grabbing my head, she moans while grinding her crotch against my face.

"Lilith," I say, grabbing the waist of her shorts with my hands.

She nods approvingly.

Getting up on my knees, I pull her shorts and panties off, throwing them on the floor.

Lifting her lower back into the air, I grab the back of her legs and start eating her bald decadent pussy out, looking down at her aroused face as she yelps in pleasure from the ravenous movements of my tongue.

Being busy with my tongue deep in her, her body trembles heavily.

"Ryuta!" she exclaims, cumming.

Both of us pant heavily.

Man, I'm leaking so much precum but this is as far as it goes today.

I'm serious this time!

Laying back down, I use her belly as a nice warm pillow.

I'll make sure to use her plump thighs as a pillow some other time.

"Enjoying yourself, Mr. Stomach Fetish?" she teases while petting my head.

"I am. Enjoy my oral service?" I question.

"Of course I did," she answers.

"You can have your can of beer but no more than just that one," I say.

"Victory for me! Come to mama!" she grabs the can off of the coffee table and cracks it open, quickly putting it to her lips.

While she drinks, I find myself getting really comfortable and doze off, greeted with sleep.

I suddenly wake up, having heard Lilith yell my name.

Guess I was out for a few hours.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" I ask quickly, having jumped to my feet.

Standing beside the couch, she looks very distressed.

"We need to go the store!" she shouts.

"What for?" I yawn.

"W-We just need to go!" she asserts, her cheeks blushing.

Must be something really important.

"Alright. Let me get dressed and get my keys," I say.

A few minutes later, we get in my car and drive off.

"Can't you go any faster?!" she yells after roughly ten minutes.

She's really hostile all of a sudden.

I wonder.

"Are you… on your period?" I carefully ask.

This is a dangerous minefield I'm treading.

"What do you fucking think?!" she says.

I was desperately hoping for that not to be the case!

"Why not say anything sooner?!" I exclaim, stepping on the gas and starting to panic.

Reaching the store, I hastily park and we jump out of the car, running across the lot into said store.

With me grabbing a metal cart, Lilith jumps into the basket.

"Go, Ryuta!" she commands.

"I'm going!" I push the cart as fast as I can, blazing through the aisles.

I'm freaking out!

Where the fuck are the feminine care products?!

It'll take too long if I stop to read the signs!

"Make a right here and immediately another right!" she signals with her hands.

"Gotcha!" I somehow drift the cart around the corner into the next aisle of items without T-boning another person's cart.

This is the aisle we needed!

"Here it is! Stop the cart!" she says.

Attempting to brake with my feet, the cart keeps going, barely slowing down.

It's developed a taste for speed and won't stop?!

That's… highly problematic.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I literally can't stop it!" I say.

"Abandon ship!" she shouts, jumping out of the cart and cleanly landing on the floor while I continue speeding down the aisle.

If I let go, I'm gonna eat some serious shit and something or someone will most likely be in its path of destruction.

My only option is to try to decrease its speed as much as possible.

"Guess I'm going down with the ship," I say, pulling in the opposite direction as much as I can.

Despite my attempts, the cart keeps going, reaching the intersection at the end of the aisle.

My eyes widen as a person begins to slither through the intersection.

Is that a Lamia?

Everything goes into slow motion.

So… what are the chances I immediately go to jail if the cart hits her?

All I can really do is call out and pray no serious injuries happen at this point.

"Look out!" I yell and brace for impact, causing her head to turn.

"Eeeek!" the Lamia screams, surprised.

Her massive tail immediately whips around and swats the shopping cart with great force, sending me and the cart spinning over her.

My hands slip off of the cart and my life flashes before my eyes as my body keeps spinning.

Oh God… this is how I really die, isn't it?

Sorry, Polt. You dated a complete idiot.

Wonder if by any chance I could get isekai'd when I hit the ground?

Almost landing face first, my torso is grabbed by the Lamia's tail, effectively saved from my demise and hanging upside down.

Both of us breathe heavily, slowly calming down.

The cart lands on its wheels perfectly fine without hurting any passerbys or destroying property.

… Are you fuckin' serious?!

Had I not been caught, it would've been my end but the cart receives zero damage?!

Whatever, I'm just glad to be alive.

"I am so sorry!" She and I apologize simultaneously.

"There's no need for you to apologize. I was being super reckless while you were minding your own business. I'm the one at fault," I say.

"But had I not reacted so strongly, you wouldn't have got sent flying. You're not hurt, are you?" she says, positioning me upright and relinquishing me from the grip of her tail.

Didn't think a Lamia's tail could be so long.

"Not at all. Are you?" I ask.

"Thankfully, no," she says.

"Good to hear. Accident aside, allow me to properly introduce myself. Name's Ryuta," I say, fixing my hair.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuta. My name is Miia," she says.

I swear all liminals are cute, outright sexy, or a mixture of the two.

Not to be dissing humans.

Out of nowhere, she lays her hands on my cheeks and pulls me into her personal space, her eyes staring intently into mine like she's trying to figure something out.

"That's strange," she says, squinting.

"S-Something the matter, ma'am?" I question.

"S-Sorry! My eyes are playing tricks on me. Probably due to the residual adrenaline in my system," she blushes, letting me go.

That was weird.

"Stop conversing with a stranger and help me, Ryuta!" Lilith shouts from the opposite end of the aisle, her arms seeming to be carrying a shit ton of tampon and pad boxes.

Oh, right!

"Anyway, I've really gotta go. There's an important emergency that needs my attention. I hope I'll see you around, Miia!" I grab my cart and quickly head back down the aisle, waving goodbye to Miia as I do so.

"Likewise. Take care, Ryuta!" Miia waves back.

"Oh and thanks for grabbing me with your tail! I'm pretty sure I was going to die if you didn't!" I raise my voice.

"You're very welcome!" she shouts.

Should I have asked where her host was?

I'm already on the other side of the aisle now and Miia's already slithered off but I believe she'll be fine.

"Do you really need that many?" I ask as Lilith tosses the boxes into the cart along with herself.

"Yes I do! Now mush!" Lilith exclaims.

How much is this going to cost?

Barely have money as it is at the moment.

Rushing to checkout, Lilith helps me scan the boxes like crazy.

What does this ring up to?

T-T-Ten thousand yen?!

I know for a fact I don't have that much!

Maybe just maybe the checkout machine doesn't realize that.

Taking my card out, I reluctantly swipe it.

"Be sure to take your receipt. Thank you for shopping!" the machine says.

WAIT WHAT?!

That should've declined! What the hell!

I'll check my account in a second.

Snatching my receipt, we take off and head out of the store to the car.

After hurling all of the boxes into the backseat, I put the cart away and we jump back into the car, leaving.

Stopping at a traffic light, I whip my phone out.

Now let's see what my bank account looks like.

WHERE DID ALL OF THIS MONEY COME FROM?!

Is it because I'm a host now?

I'll ask Polt or Smith for answers.

At least I won't have to worry about being careful with how I spend money anymore.

With the light turning green, I continue to drive.

Now that I'm not in a big panic, time to tackle this problem.

"You can go ahead and… d-do your thing. I'm not gonna look," I say, uncomfortable with what I'm saying.

"I'm not on my period," Lilith says.

"What do you mean? What was all of that then?" I ask, confused.

"You got pranked hard! It was all a joke!" she exclaims, laughing.

Really?

"So all that yelling, panic, and terror you caused me was for a prank?!" I question.

"Yep, you completely fell for it! Should've seen your face! That was amazing," she says.

"Lilith!" I shout sternly.

"Don't tell me you can't take a joke," she says.

"That wasn't very funny to me," I say, making her go silent.

Taking my left hand off of the wheel, I notice she flinches and closes her eyes.

"That was hilarious. You got me good," I chuckle while petting her head.

"Y-You're not mad?" she asks, surprised.

"Of course not. Besides, you did help me discover that I actually have far more money than I did and Polt wouldn't be too happy if she learned that we did nothing but sit around so this prank of yours helped out nicely," I explain.

"This takes care of future problems as well too. Not having these kind of things would be bad when those times strike," she says.

"You're not wrong about that," I say.

A few moments of silence pass.

"Y'know, most people scold me for my pranks. That includes my previous host as well. Feels like people don't know how to stop being uptight at least in my experience," she says.

"Well, I'm not most people and I'm certainly not your previous host. You would have to do something pretty serious to get me mad at a joke or prank. Honestly, I thought you would be a problem but you've been really laid-back and sweet. To say I'm grateful is a massive understatement," I say.

"You're a pretty cool guy," she says, leaning from her seat and kissing me on the cheek.

"You're a pretty cool girl," I say, kissing her cheek back.

"Pull over the car… Sweetheart," she says softly.

"G-Gotcha," I say.

Happening to be driving by another store, I pull over into the fairly empty parking lot and park.

We look at each other, removing our seatbelts.

She lays her hand on top of mine.

"Lilith," I say, laying my other hand on her cheek.

"Ryuta," she says.

Leaning closer to each other, our lips meet.

Quickly escalating, I pull her into my lap, straddling me.

Her arms hugging my neck with my hands on her ass, our tongues messily wrestling.

After making out for what felt like hours but actually only about twenty minutes, we continue our drive, going home.

"That takes care of that," I say, walking out of the bathroom after having finished stocking the bathroom closet with those… feminine care products.

"Hey, Ryuta. I've got an important question that's been on my mind almost all day," Lilith says, walking upstairs to me.

"Ask away," I say.

"What's with the dildos?" she questions.

I take a deep breath.

"The hell are you talking about?" I try to play it off.

Did she look around my room when I was sleeping earlier?

"Oh really? You can't fool me! Allow me to show you," she grabs my wrist and takes me to my room.

She walks over to the dresser.

My heartbeat increases drastically.

H-How am I gonna get around this?

"What's this then?" she pulls open the one specific drawer, smirking.

"O-O-Oh, t-those," I stammer and blush, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

She picks one up.

"Get a lot of pleasure out of these, don'tcha? You do strike me as a person who enjoys taking it in the ass," she teases, chuckling.

"I-I do no such thing! T-That's not… it's not a thing of mine. Those belong to Polt," I poorly defend myself.

She's having a ball with this.

She couldn't have found a better way to toy with me.

"Why would Polt have these when she has you?" she asks.

"B-Because why not?" I say.

"Just admit that they are yours! Give me that sweet satisfaction!" she shouts.

"T-They are not! You can ask Polt and she'll prove you wrong!" I exclaim.

"Hey, Ryuta! I'm here! You realize that you didn't lock the front door, right?" Polt says, walking into the room with us.

My savior!

"I left it unlocked for you. Polt, please tell Lilith how it is with those things," I say.

"Polt, be honest. These sex toys belong to Ryuta, do they not?" Lilith questions.

Realizing she's walked into a situation, Polt looks at my silently pleading eyes then looks at Lilith, who's grinning.

"That's a trivial question to answer! The toys belong to me, not Ryuta," Polt answers.

I'm surprised she could say that with a straight face.

"I told you, Lilith," I say triumphantly.

"Damn it. I actually thought I had ya. Oh well," Lilith says, putting the dildo away and closing the drawer.

"That taken care of, please allow me to say what I was originally about to say when I walked in. Ryuta, I understand a lot has happened but don't forget about our exercises," Polt says.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," I say.

"Exercise? Glad I'm not involved," Lilith voices her disgust.

"Actually, you are joining us," Polt says.

"What! Why?" Lilith says.

"So you don't become a couch potato," Polt says.

"It's not that bad. We have a couple more days to lounge around before exercising picks back up," I say.

"Actually, we're starting tomorrow," Polt says.

"TOMORROW?!" Lilith and I yell in disbelief.

"At five in the morning," Polt continues.

"FIVE?!" Lilith and I say.

"Won't it be so much fun?" Polt asks, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mischief With A Lesser Devil (Part FINAL)

"C'mon, you two! Pick up the pace!" Polt shouts, not slowing down for Lilith and me.

"You've been working us to the bone for a week now! I swear this is more extreme than when it was just the two of us!" I yell, Lilith and me exhaustedly panting while sweating like pigs.

"Please carry meee, Ryuuuta," Lilith groans, laying her blazing body up against mine.

"It's too hot… to be doing this, Lilith," I tiredly complain, slowly pulling her onto my back to give her a piggyback ride.

With what little fumes I'm still running on, I continue jogging for both our sake.

"We're not… gonna… make it," she breathes.

"We're almost there! Just a little more and we get back to the sweet comfort of air conditioning!" I shout, trying to keep us motivated.

We manage to hold out against Polt's exercise for another hour, succeeding and getting to go home.

"Good work today as always!" Polt exclaims, standing in the kitchen while chugging down a bottle of water.

"Do we get a few days to rest now?" I ask, unmoving from the couch with a big portable fan blasting cool air at me.

"That's correct!" she says.

"Good!" Lilith yells from her room.

"Excellent," I say, giving a thumbs up to no one in particular.

Coming from the kitchen, Polt plops herself down on the couch and lays against me.

"How are things with you and Lilith?" she asks.

That's outta nowhere.

"Pretty good," I answer.

"Are you two… going at it yet?" she questions, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

She's just now bringing this up!?

"Going at it?" I say, scratching my head while pretending to be clueless.

"You know, are you two… e-engaging in c-carnal desires?" she inquires, getting more and more awkward.

How cute.

"You're going to have to be blunt, Polt," I say, trying to bait her into being highly explicit.

"Are you two f-fucking yet!?" she says quickly, blushing very hard.

N-Not that explicit!

That actually surprised me.

"N-Not in the slightest," I say.

"Wha-? Why not? I explicitly gave you permission!" she says.

"W-Well, that's because…," I start to say.

"Ryuta! Could you please get up here and help me out?" Lilith yells.

"Yeah! Give me a second!" I yell back, getting off of the couch.

Saved!

"We'll continue this in a minute. Is that okay for you?" I ask Polt.

"Yeah," Polt answers.

Going upstairs, Lilith comes out of her room and leads me to the bathroom.

She turns on the faucet for the massive bathtub, hot water slowly filling it up as she walks back to me.

It's more like a personal onsen in my opinion.

"Whatcha need help with exactly?" I question, kneeling down.

"Ryuta," she says gently, grabbing my shoulders.

"Lili-," her lips suddenly press against mine.

Hesitantly, I pull my lips away.

"I want us to go all the way this time," she says.

"We can't. Polt's still here," I say.

"She won't hear us with the water running. Please, Sweetheart. I can't wait any longer!" she says, her face pleading while rubbing the tent in my shorts.

I get how she feels because… I've been feeling the same way!

Her emotions must be blazing just as hard as mine are at this very moment as we look at each other.

"Lilith!" I call out, quickly slamming my lips against hers with my hands tightly gripping her waist.

Physically trembling with intense desire, we messily french kiss.

This is extremely reckless for the plan but screw it!

"I need it, Sweetheart!" she exclaims.

"I need it too!" I say.

I lick her right cheek and nibble her neck, tasting the salty sweat on her skin.

Helping her remove her tank top, I pull on her nipples with my lips, hearing her gasps of pleasure while I alternate between the two.

Hearing the door open, we quickly pull away from each other.

"Lilith! Didn't I say to keep your back to me when I'm helping you out of your clothes?" I hastily say, turning her around while trying to disguise what we were just doing.

"You know you wanna sneak a peek," she giggles, playing along with me.

"Oh, you're helping her take a bath again," Polt says, walking in.

"One of the things I wish I didn't have to help with for privacy's sake," I sigh.

"Did you forget to turn off the faucet again? The tub's about to overflow," Polt says, walking over to turn it off.

"Y-Yeah, I did. Really gotta get better about not doing that," I chuckle sheepishly.

"It's pretty steamy in here too. Reminds me of a hot spring. Say, you wouldn't mind if I joined in for your bath would you, Lilith?" she asks.

"I-I don't care. Knock yourself out," Lilith answers as she removes her shorts and panties.

I get up and shield my eyes from Lilith to keep appearances up.

"Thanks," Polt says, quickly undressing.

There's something more lewd about seeing someone undress than just seeing them flat out naked in certain contexts.

"I'll just let you two enjoy your thing," I say, starting to leave.

Guess we'll just have to wait for her to leave.

A nude Polt gets in front of me, not allowing me to walk out.

"Where are you going, silly? You're joining us as well," she giggles, giving me a big smile.

"N-No way! He can bathe by himself," Lilith says, attempting to help me out.

"Don't be like thaaat. I don't see why we can't all bathe together at least once," Polt says.

Attempting to inch my way past Polt while they talk, she grabs my shirt and yanks it off of my body.

"You're not getting out of this, Ryuta. Now undress yourself or I'll do the rest for you," she says.

Polt scoops up Lilith, carrying her under her right arm.

"What did you pick me up for!?" Lilith shouts.

"Don't think I didn't see you try to get past me as well," Polt says.

"Damn it," Lilith mutters.

"I'm hurt! You two are this resistant against a group bathing?" Polt fakes whimpering.

"A-Aren't you being just a tad bit excessive?" I ask.

"I am not! Now come here! Off with those shorts!" she exclaims.

Trying to grab my shorts, I dodge out of the way but her sharp nails hook the waistband of my underwear instead.

With a devious grin, she tears the underwear right off of me, my shorts still on my person.

"Wasn't my goal but that does the trick! You can use them like swimming trunks now," she says.

"Run for it, Ryuta!" Lilith yells.

With Lilith in tow, Polt chases me around the tub.

I should be able to go out of the door now with her being behind me!

Running up to it, I frantically twist the doorknob.

"It's locked!?" I shout, panicking to unlock it.

"I planned ahead!" Polt says, coming straight for me.

Managing to get the door open, her hand grabs my left ankle and I trip, landing on the floor.

"Nooooo!" I scream.

"Got ya now!" she says, dragging me back in.

She picks me up, carrying me under her left arm.

"In you go," she says, casually tossing us both into the water with a splash.

"Owww, was that really necessary?" Lilith and I exclaim, having hit our asses on the bottom of the tub.

It's not exactly very deep.

Polt chuckles.

With a couple minutes having passed, we're sitting side by side in the hot water with me in the middle.

"This is really nice. Thank you both for not making me chase you down a second time," Polt smiles.

"Whatever," Lilith sighs, closing her eyes.

"You're welcome," I say.

Polt's hand on my hip slowly breaches my shorts, caressing my ass.

"P-Polt," I quietly mutter.

She presses her chest against me.

"Sweetheart, I wanna try something," she whispers seductively in my left ear with a deep and mature tone of voice.

Didn't think she was capable of such a voice.

"B-But Lilith's still here," I mumble.

"I'm aware of that," she says.

Lilith splashes water at Polt, her eyes starting to open.

"Just because my eyes are closed doesn't mean I'm asleep. If you're gonna start doing things then wait for me to leave first," Lilith says, not hiding her annoyed tone.

Gesturing me to move, Polt and I swap places.

"You don't _have_ to leave," Polt says, keeping on that new voice while draping an arm over her shoulder.

"W-What are you suggesti-aaahh!" Lilith suddenly gasps in pleasure, shutting her legs.

"P-Polt! T-The hell are you doin'?" I say, heavily blushing.

My jaw would hit the floor if it could!

"I said I wanted to try something. This is that. Unless… do you want me to stop, Lilith?" Polt says.

"N-No. Please… don't," Lilith moans softly, giving in.

"I won't," Polt says, kissing Lilith's lips and continuing to rub her pussy.

All I'm doing is watching in silence and disbelief like an idiot but I wanna be a part of it too.

It was going to be just me and Lilith but I can't pass up on the opportunity of a threesome!

I lay up against Polt and grope her breasts from behind.

"Polt," I say, grinding my tented erection against her ass.

"I didn't forget about you," she says, removing her left hand from Lilith's crotch to stroke mine and using her right hand to continue pleasing Lilith, effectively pleasuring both of us.

Giving me attention, Polt kisses my lips while Lilith plants kisses on her neck.

Withdrawing her lips, Polt also takes her hands off of both of us and motions to remove ours as well.

"Both of you seem so eager for sex but were highly against bathing with me. Is there something you two are hiding?" she asks.

"T-That's highly unrelated for you to suspect something," I say.

"Doesn't matter! Are you two hiding something or not?" she questions.

Guess my plan has reached its conclusion now.

Lilith and I look at each other and nod.

"I want to fuck him and he wants to fuck me," Lilith sighs.

Maybe that's a little blunt and laying it on thick but that does get the point across.

Polt immediately looks at me, slightly frowning.

Here it goes.

"Ryuta, we talked about this literally not just a moment ago and last week!" Polt shouts.

S-She actually sounds mad for once!

"Before you go off, we have been engaging in sexual acts just not going all the way with it and I specifically told her we couldn't allow you to know anything was going on," I explain quickly.

"Why would you do that when I said it's okay?" she asks, confused.

"Because a part of me thought it was a test but clearly you were super full blown serious! Had it been a test, I would've discontinued what I was doing with Lilith immediately and admit to failing said test. Otherwise, I wouldn't have hid it from you," I answer.

"I'm not that kind of person, Ryuta! I'll never give you mixed signals! You were overthinking it!" she exclaims, suddenly hugging me.

"I'm sorry! That's my bad. I should've just took you at your word," I apologize, hugging her back.

"This really could've been figured out sooner had you just asked for clarification, y'know," Lilith says casually.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?" I ask.

"It's not like I knew Polt was allowing this. I only know what you had told me. Even if I did, you know I enjoy my mischief very much. It wouldn't be fun for me if I solved a situation rife with possible chaos and excitement," she giggles with a toothy grin.

"With that out of the way, I assume you two still wanna have sex with each other?" Polt questions.

"… O-Of course I do. I-I believe… that I love him," Lilith nervously stammers while confessing.

"L-Lilith," I say, taken aback.

"You do!? What are you going to say to that, Ryuta?" Polt asks, tail sloshing through the water excitedly.

She turned out to be right.

She's always right… even though she purposefully instigated.

"I-I love you too, Lilith!" I shout, watching her face turn red.

Polt happily moves out of our way.

Lilith unfurls her wings.

"Sweetheart," Lilith softly yearns, beckoning me with a finger and her tail.

She comes across more like a Succubus rather than a Lesser Devil at the moment.

Going over to her, I grab her hips and she hugs my neck, our mouths passionately uniting together.

"Stand up for me," she says, breaking the kiss.

Rising to my feet, she smirks upon seeing my pitched tent.

Grabbing the waist of my shorts, she tugs them down,

"Damn… so that's the exact size," she says, astonished while looking at my erect member.

Grabbing me by the shaft, she slowly pushes me into that small mouth of hers.

It's taking a lot of self control for me to not grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth.

"Take him deeper. Just the tip isn't good enough. Actually, let me show you," Polt advises, coming to her side.

"Be my guest then," Lilith releases me from her mouth.

Polt quickly takes me in her mouth all the way to the base in what feels like an instant.

"Oh… God!" I groan.

Grabbing my wrists, she quickens her pace, bobbing faster while giving me that seductive look in her eyes.

S-She's gotten way too skilled!

"Polt! You know I'm gonna cum if you keep it up… like that!" I exclaim.

Letting go of my wrists, she pulls me out, panting.

"See? Just go for it," Polt encourages her.

"I-I'll try my best," Lilith says.

Lilith grasps my waist and eagerly starts deepthroating me.

H-How?!

"S-Shit!" I grunt.

Not letting up, she swirls her tongue around my dick.

My body flinches suddenly.

"P-Polt," I mutter, feeling her tongue hungrily rim me.

Holding onto the back of Polt's head, she breaches my backdoor with her tongue, thrusting it.

"Y-You… two! I… can't take much more!" I say.

Hearing that, they both respond by speeding up.

Reaching the end, I empty my load into Lilith's mouth, semen leaking from her lips as her cheeks swell.

While I breathe heavily, they both withdraw from their oral services.

About to gulp down the semen, Polt stops Lilith, kissing her so they can share it amongst themselves.

Both of them swallowing, Lilith sits on the side of the tub, parting her legs.

"Come here," Lilith says.

Getting on my knees, Polt abruptly takes me by the head and makes me go down on Lilith, causing her to yelp.

"Put that mouth of yours to work," Polt says, a hint of aggression in her voice.

And she says I'm the one who gets a little too into it sometimes.

Voraciously eating Lilith out, her body quakes with pleasure.

"S-Sweet… heart!" Lilith cums, panting.

Polt removes her hand, allowing me to lift myself up from Lilith's crotch.

Lilith and I lock eyes, taking each other's hands and interlocking our fingers.

"Ready?" I ask, my dick rubbing against her pussy.

"Yeah," she answers.

… Hold on!

"W-Wait a second," I say.

"Something wrong?" she questions.

"Polt, do you have a condom?" I inquire, looking at her.

If I put a bun in Lilith's oven, Polt would most likely kill me since she wants to be the first.

"Don't worry about that. I've been putting birth control into her breakfast," Polt says casually, smiling as if proud of it.

… That's a topic for another day.

"Gonna choose to ignore that," Lilith and I say, returning back to our moment.

"Go ahead," Lilith reaffirms.

"Right," I nod.

Slowly penetrating her, we gasp as blood trickles out.

I've only gotten halfway in.

"All… the way," she says, wanting me to continue.

Reaching almost to my base, I hit her cervix, grunting from how ridiculously tight she is.

"That's… as far as I can get," I say through my gritted teeth.

"Keep moving," she groans.

Moving my hips, her walls clamp hard around me.

It's intriguing how her small body can take something like this.

Just watching her belly bulge with each thrust is unreal to me.

Something I thought hentai exaggerated about.

It's like a dream come true for me!

"Lilith!" I growl, ramming into her faster.

"Harder! Make my small pussy the shape of your massive cock, Sweetheart!" she yells.

"Don't count me out," Polt says from behind me, grabbing hold of my waist.

Before I can say anything, I'm suddenly penetrated by Polt via a strap-on dildo.

"F-Fuck," I gasp.

Where was she hiding that?

"You think I would pass up on this?" Polt says, thrusting into me.

"I can hardly think… as it is right now!" I say.

"Good! Don't think, just cum! Cum for Lilith! Cum for me!" Polt moans.

With Polt pounding away and me already being dick deep in Lilith, it's… it's too much!

"Lilith! Polt!" I exclaim, my entire body shuddering.

I lay on top of Lilith, still rapidly thrusting and going as far as I can, the head of my dick kissing her cervix.

"Give it all to me!" Lilith says, tightly squeezing my hands while her black nails dig into the back of them.

Past the point of inevitable climax, I give the final thrust my all, managing to charge through her cervix.

With us cumming, I fire off my load, Lilith's pussy overflowing with jizz.

We tiredly pant, Polt pulling out of me and in turn, me pulling out of Lilith.

"Look at what you did. My womb is so full," Lilith giggles, spreading her pussy while the semen flows out.

"You're contaminating the bath, Lilith! Do that on the floor," I say, quickly turning her to face the other way.

"You're the one who came so much inside me," she mumbles.

Swaying her feet, she leans her head back to look up at me.

"Hey, Ryuta. Jokes on her, I didn't eat breakfast today," she whispers.

My blood pressure instantly spikes.

"Don't even joke like that," I mutter.

"What? You don't want my kids?" she asks, making me rub her stomach.

"N-Not right now. Besides, Polt called dibs anyway," I answer.

"Of course she did," she says.

"What are you two talking about?" Polt questions curiously, her head peering over my shoulder.

"Nothing!" Lilith and I say.

Getting out of the tub and draining the water, I take a few minutes to clean it out then draw a new bath for us to properly bathe this time.

With us getting into the new bath, Polt's positioned beside me with her arm over my shoulder and Lilith sitting on my lap.

"So what was that about not taking it in the ass?" Lilith calls me out.

Something told me she would bring it up.

"Y-Yeah, So what?" I say.

"Just own it already," Polt and Lilith say.

"Fine… I admit to it. You got me," I say.

"Was that so hard?" Polt questions.

"Nooo," I answer begrudgingly.

"Now what about the rest of them?" Lilith eggs on.

"T-The rest of them?" I say.

"Masochism," Polt says.

"Hints of sadism too," Lilith adds.

"Can't we just sit back and relax in this nice post-sex bath?" I ask.

"Hey, Polt. Did you know Ryuta has a thing for midriffs?" she says.

"Oh, really? That's a new one," Polt says.

"C'mon, you two! Stop teasing me!" I shout.

Both of them share a laugh at my expense.

Laughter dying down, Polt kisses my left cheek and Lilith kisses my right cheek.

"Love you, Sweetheart," they say.

"I-I love both of you too," I say, hugging them.

**A/N**: Had to cut an extra Lilith scene out because it didn't fit and this chapter was far longer than I thought it would be. Maybe it'll show up in a shorter chapter, who knows. Onward to the next home stay unless plans change lol.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Good news! I found a way to get the extra scene in so here's a chapter I quickly created that didn't exist at all in my original plans.

Chapter 11: Lilith's Birthday Present

To think it was only two days ago when we confessed.

Kinda funny how Lilith didn't say something on that day or yesterday but decides to drop the bomb on me that today's her birthday!

Frantically, Polt and I had immediately jumped to our feet and got into my car after Lilith revealed that to us.

Now we're currently driving to the store to get a cake and stuff.

Lilith probably did this just to get the satisfaction of us freaking out.

"Ryuta!" Polt exclaims.

"Y-Yeah!" I say.

"Do you remember what type of cake Lilith wanted?!" she says.

"I don't recall her saying anything about what she wanted! We just jumped in the car in a hurry!" I say.

She whips her phone out and calls the house phone, putting it to her ear.

All the while, I've just pulled up to the store and found a nice parking spot.

Hopping out, we sprint into the store.

"She wants to talk to you," she says, handing me her phone as we acquire a shopping cart.

"Yes, my little devil?" I say, putting the phone to my ear while gesturing Polt to go on without me.

Polt nods.

"Regret having booked it to the store so quickly?" Lilith asks, giggling.

"Very. What kind of cake do you want?" I sigh.

"That should be obvious! I want a devil's food cake," she says.

That makes sense.

"Okay and what kind of frosting?" I ask.

"Kihihi! You'll have to figure that one out," she snickers.

"If you make this difficult for your sweetheart, then I'm going to most likely get the wrong thing, sugar lily," I say in a cutesy voice.

I don't wanna use this voice ever again.

It feels too weird even for me.

"Get vanilla frosting. Please… just don't do that voice again. It's strange and doesn't fit you," she says.

"Trust me, I won't. That's all we needed from you. See you in a few," I say.

"See you soon," she says, ending the call.

"Hey, Polt! Could you go get some ingredients for a devil's food cake and vanilla frosting? Get some ice cream as well," I shout from several feet away as I quickly catch up to her.

"Sure thing! Where are you going off to though?" Polt says, taking her phone back.

"There was something else I actually needed to get so I'm just gonna go snatch it real quick," I explain.

"Okay. Just don't get into trouble," she says, setting off to complete the shopping quest I've bestowed upon her.

Kinda glad it's Lilith's birthday because now I look far less suspicious to go pick up these items of interest.

Guess I can call it her present since I was going to surprise her with it anyway.

Heading over to the shady looking section, I'm hit with the familiar atmosphere.

I still wonder how did they manage to get away with what's practically a small sex shop inside their store.

Trying to be quick, I pick up a shopping basket and hastily collect the things I need.

Rope, blindfolds, paddles, and leather riding crops.

Now if only I could find that whip.

There it is!

Only one left and that makes me the lucky guy!

Picking it up, I smirk to myself.

Suddenly, a hand grabs onto the coiled up whip from behind me.

"Do you intend on purchasing that?" a woman's sultry voice questions.

Turning around, I see a large Arachne with lavender hair, her face super close to mine.

I nervously gulp.

Don't think I've ever felt so much intensity radiate from someone!

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I stammer, blushing.

Oh no!

I accidentally slipped back into that damn voice!

This is so bad!

"Awww, that's too bad. It's the last one they got," she says.

"W-Well, y-you snooze, you lose," I chuckle sheepishly.

"It seems that way. Pray tell, what's your name?" she asks, her finger on my chest.

"R-Ryuta," I answer.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Rachnera," she introduces.

"Nice… to meet you," I say.

"You seem nervous, _Ry_-_u_-_ta_," she smirks.

All of those beautiful red eyes man.

Not to mention that sexy midriff.

I can't get my composure back for the life of me and I hate it!

"Nervous? I'm not… nervous," I say as Rachnera backs me up against the shelf.

"Tell me, what's a cute red haired girl like you going to do with that whip as well as that other stuff you've got? Got a naughty person at home who needs punishment?" she inquires.

Of course she thinks I'm a chick!

And I'm not brave enough to even correct her.

"A-Actually… I'm the one who… needs some punishment," I blush.

Why did I say that?!

I'm such a mess!

"You're a bad girl? My my. If that's the case, how about letting me crack that whip on you? Maybe deliver a much needed spanking?" she whispers seductively in my ear while pulling me into her embrace.

And here I thought Zombina was the only one who could possibly do this shit to me.

"R-R-Rachnera, I-I must get going," I verbally stumble, trying to free myself.

She swats me on the ass and a moan escapes my mouth.

"I can be your Mommy, Ryuta," she says, ignoring what I said.

I wanna throw myself at her so bad but Lilith needs me!

"I-I-I-I…," I stammer excessively.

And just like that, she's broken me.

"Hey! Take thy hands off of that woman at once, Rachnera!" another woman's voice says, approaching us.

A Centaur… coming to my rescue?

"Don't be a killjoy. I'm just having some fun, Cerea," Rachnera says, letting me go.

"You were very clearly sexually harassing that young lady. Need I report your actions to Master?" the Centaur threatens.

"Nooo," Rachnera groans.

"I am so terribly sorry for that! I hope you're okay," the Centaur apologizes, bowing her head.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright. No need to worry," I attempt to reassure.

"My name is Centorea or just Cerea for short," she says, holding her hand out.

"I'm Ryuta," I nervously shake her hand, still calming down.

Centorea doesn't let go of my hand, kneeling down before me.

I-It's happening again!

With an embarrassed face, she lays my hand on her cheek, making me pet her.

"Um, C-Centorea?" I say.

"Hm? … Oh! My humble apologies! I'm not entirely sure what just came over me!" she says, snapping out of it.

"Dare I call that harassment?" Rachnera mocks, giggling.

"T-That's not funny! There was just something about her is all! Are you telling me Ryuta doesn't feel familiar to you?" Centorea questions.

Rachnera squints, closely looking me up and down.

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it, I toyed with her specifically because she gave off a certain vibe aside from trying to take the whip from her. Other than that, I'm pretty sure we have the wrong idea and it's just a coincidence," Rachnera says.

"I think you're correct. I believe we've bothered Ryuta enough as it is. Now let us get out of this seedy area of the store," Centorea says.

"Alright," Rachnera sighs.

"B-Bye, you two," I say.

"Bye, Ryuta," they say, leaving.

Still walking away, Rachnera looks back at me with a devious grin.

"Better be on your best behavior," she says.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I say.

With them out of sight, I take a deep breath and exhale. Is this going to happen every time I go somewhere now?

Rachnera and Centorea think I'm a girl now because I was too scared to correct them.

Wait… does Miia think I'm a girl too?!

It's gonna be so awkward if I run into them again!

I hate it so much!

At least it's over.

Gotta go find Polt.

My phone starts ringing.

That must be her.

I pull my phone out.

"Smith?" I say, answering the phone.

My normal voice is back.

Thank God.

"Actually, no. I'm just using her phone," Doppel says.

"What business do you have with me? I always thought you were the least likely to call me for something," I say.

"You didn't wish me a happy birthday. How could you?" she says, pretending to be distraught.

"And when did that happen?" I question.

"Exactly last week as of today," she answers.

May 30th.

"How am I supposed to know your birthday when you didn't tell me?" I say.

"Well, now you know. So what do you say?" she says.

"Happy birthday, Doppel," I say.

"Thank you, pal of mine! What did you get me?" she asks.

"Are… are you being serious?! You only called so you can try to get a present off of me?!" I exclaim.

"Mhmmm," she confirms.

"Fine, what do you want from me?" I sigh.

"I'll tell you at a later date. I just wanted to see if you would actually offer me something. You can go on about your day," she says.

Really?!

"Bye, Doppel," I say plainly.

"Bye, Pal," she chuckles, ending the call.

I pray that her and Lilith never team up to pull pranks on me or something.

Now that that's over, I gotta find Polt.

Conveniently, we run into each other right in front of the self-checkout area.

"Is this all good?" Polt questions.

"You got balloons? I don't think Lilith's into that," I say.

"What's a birthday without balloons?" she says.

"Fair point. Excellent work, Polt!" I praise, giving her scritches on her head.

"Awww, it was no problem," she says.

"You can go ahead to the car. I'll take care of the rest," I say, handing over the keys.

"Aye aye," she says.

Going through the motions of self-checkout, I arrive to my car, carrying all of the bags and balloons.

Polt's exercises are really paying off.

Loading up the car, we make our way back home.

"Hey, Polt. How would you like to serve as a distraction?" I question.

"What do you have in mind?" she asks.

"The idea is to get Lilith out of the house and keep her out until I've gotten everything set up," I explain.

"That's easy! Just watch this," she says, getting out of the car.

Watching her walk up to the front door, she rings the doorbell.

Lilith opens the door.

I can't really hear what they're saying and I suck at reading lips.

Suddenly, Polt picks Lilith up and gives her a piggyback ride, sprinting away down the street with a distressed looking Lesser Devil on her back.

That's one way to do it, I suppose.

Exiting the car, I quickly haul everything inside.

Gotta make a cake, buttercream frosting, and set things up for a surprise.

Time to get to work!

Two hours passing by, I'm putting the finishing touches on the cake.

… And it's complete!

Looking out the kitchen window, it's getting dark out.

That's perfect!

Calling up Polt, I tell her that she can bring Lilith back.

Turning off the lights, I sit in the kitchen and patiently wait for their return.

Could watch whatever's on tv but I really need to play some more Faith/Grandiose Command on my phone.

Time to waste all of my Saint Crystals and still not pull Ostalfo in the process because the game hates me.

An hour of summoning later, I slowly put my phone away, seething with anger.

"FUCK THAT STUPID GAME! WHY CAN'T IT JUST GIVE ME WHAT I WANT? GODDAMN IT! I'M NEVER PLAYING IT AGAIN!" I yell.

Breathing heavily, I pull my phone back out.

"Just one more summon," I say, completely calm.

Hearing a warning knock on the front door, I stop what I'm doing and go silent, hearing Polt and Lilith come in.

"Did you really need to take me along to get pizza?" Lilith asks.

"Of course. I think it was a nice adventure for the two of us," Polt answers.

Glad she covered dinner because I certainly forgot.

"It wouldn't have been an adventure had we just used a car instead of hoofing it," Lilith says.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Polt asks.

"So where did Ryuta go?" Lilith questions.

Hearing them step into the kitchen, I jump to my feet and hit the light switch.

"Surprise!" I yell, striking a pose.

"Oh, there he is," Lilith says with no excitement or shock.

No kind of reaction?

I drop to my knees.

"C'mon, Lilith! I've been sitting in here forever waiting to jump out and you give me that? You're gonna make me cry!" I whimper, eyes tearing up.

"No one told you to do that but I appreciate the effort," she chuckles.

Polt sets boxes of pizza down on the counter and kneels down.

"Happy birthday, Lilith!" Polt and I exclaim, hugging Lilith.

I give Lilith a quick kiss and Polt kisses her after I do.

"T-Thank you," Lilith blushes, looking surprised and embarrassed.

At least that got a reaction out of her.

"You're welcome," Polt and I grin.

Celebrating, we plop down on the couch, eating pizza and enjoying ourselves while watching tv.

"Ready for your cake?" I ask.

"You betcha!" Lilith says.

Carefully bringing the cake into the living room, I set it down on the coffee table while Polt breaks out the ice cream and bowls.

"Y'know what it's time for?" I question.

"Please don't sing the song," Lilith says.

"Aww, why not?" Polt and I ask, coincidentally in unison.

"Because I'm not a kid and it's embarrassing," Lilith replies.

"Fiiine, we're not gonna do it," I say.

"Good," she says.

I fix Lilith a bowl of ice cream with a hefty slice of cake.

"Think you went a little overboard on making the cake," she says.

"Three layers of devil's food cake and three layers of thick vanilla buttercream frosting. I think it's perfect," I chuckle.

Sitting back down on the opposite sides of Lilith, Polt and I exchange quick glances.

We take a spoonful each of ice cream and cake from Lilith's bowl.

"Open wide," I say, feeding Lilith.

"That's delicious!" Lilith says, swallowing.

"See? Not overboard at all," I say.

"Here. Have some more," Polt says, taking her turn to feed Lilith.

"I told you guys I'm not a kid!" Lilith reiterates, frustrated with puffy cheeks.

"Then stop opening your mouth for it," I laugh.

"You expect me to turn it down?" Lilith says.

"You've got no reason to complain then," Polt chuckles.

"Hmph!" Lilith crosses her arms, lacking a decent rebuttal.

Finishing up dessert, we stack our bowls on the coffee table.

"Enjoying your birthday so far, Lilith?" Polt asks.

"Of course I am. How could I not?" Lilith says.

"Great to hear because I've got a present for you," I say.

"Y-You do? You didn't have to do that," Lilith say.

"It's my pleasure! C'mon, I'll show you," I say.

"Have fun with it!" Polt smiles.

I take Lilith to my room.

"There doesn't seem to be a present in here," she says, looking around.

"Trust me, it is," I say, dimming the lights and pulling the rope out of the bag on my dresser.

We can use the other stuff at a later date.

Lilith turns around and notices the rope in my hands.

"Oh, is that for me?" she questions, smugly smirking.

"Indeed it is. I know how much you wanted to do some stuff like this and I figured I'd entertain that for you," I answer with a sadistic toothy grin.

Strangely enough, I think that encounter with Rachnera definitely helped me nail down the act.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she giggles.

A few minutes pass.

"How do you like that?!" I growl.

"Tighter! Tighter, Sweetheart!" she exclaims, squirming around in my web of rope.

Pulling with the rope tied around my fingers, she moans loudly as her bound up naked body is squeezed.

"Who's having the best birthday?" I ask.

"I am! I am!" Lilith replies.

"Who do you love?" I question.

"I love you!" she answers.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" I say, further tightening the rope.

"I LOVE YOU, RYUTA!" she yells, her body shaking as she climaxes.

Panting heavily with her tongue hanging out, sweat among other fluids drips off her body.

Laying a hand on her cheek, she tilts her head to the side as I lean over her shoulder.

"Love you too, Lilith," I say, embracing her lips with mine.

Breaking the kiss, I unbind Lilith from the rope.

That was fun!

Definitely gonna have to do this stuff more.

"Enjoy your present?" I ask, chuckling.

"Not sure. I'll let you know when I'm done," she says, turning around to face me.

"W-What do you mean?" I say, confused.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she giggles, making me sit down on my bed with her hands quickly undoing my shorts.

Getting my dick out, she straddles my lap and holds onto my shoulders.

"Lilith," I groan while she grinds her pussy against me, covering my member with her vaginal juices.

"Can we do it here, Ryuta?" she asks, prodding her asshole with the head of my dick.

"Yeah," I say.

Slowly sitting on it, we gasp as I penetrate her ass.

With my hands on her ass, she bounces her hips.

Delivering a smack to her bottom, she yelps.

"Don't hold back! Harder!" she demands.

"Like that?" I question, spanking her with more force behind it.

"That's perfect! That sting feels so good!" she moans.

"I'm getting close," I mumble, stopping my spanking and grabbing her waist.

"Just a little longer," she says.

Firmly holding onto her, I take control and make her bounce faster.

"Use me like an onahole and make me cum, Sweetheart!" she exclaims.

I bite down hard on my bottom lip.

"This… is it!" I grunt loudly.

She reaches behind her, grabbing my testicles.

"Empty out those balls of yours into me!" She tugs hard, crushing them in her hand.

"Fuck!" I say through clenched teeth.

Slamming her ass down hard, we hold each tightly as we climax, jizz spurting into her while her anus squeezes the base of my length.

Exhausted, we lay together with her on top of me.

"I've got a question," she says.

"Ask away," I say.

"Have you and Polt ever done it back there before?" she asks.

"Nope," I answer.

"Sweet! That means I'm the first then. I'll count that as a win against Polt. Victory for me!" she giggles.

"I'll ask again since we're done now. Did you enjoy your present?" I reiterate.

"Very much so! Thanks, Ryuta!" she says.

"No problem," I chuckle.

Mission accomplished!

Before I know it, she's asleep in our embrace.

Hearing the door creak open, I look and see Polt with half her body inside the room.

Silently, Polt gives me a thumbs up with a big smile.

Reciprocating her smile, I give her a thumbs up back.

As she quietly shuts the door, I'm overcome with sudden drowsiness, joining Lilith in getting some sleep.

**A/N2:** With that taken care of, back to the original plans.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 1)

Man, time flies fast!

Feels like Lilith's birthday was yesterday but it's been almost a month since then.

Still kinda hard to believe this is real life somehow.

I've been doing enough thinking for now.

I really need to take a piss more than anything else.

Leaving my room, I whistle as I walk to the bathroom and open the door.

… What in the hell?

There's a liminal I don't know that's currently in a state of undress, bra and panties clearly visible.

And she noticed that I walked in!

Silently staring at each other, we blush.

I don't know why she's here but more importantly why didn't I knock first?!

Damn tropes!

As much as I wanna leave, it's like I'm paralyzed.

Gotta break this awkward silence at the very least.

"H-Hi," I stutter, raising my hand.

"G-Get out!" She screams, throwing a roll of toilet paper at me.

"Sorry for my intrusion!" I apologize, quickly exiting and closing the door to avoid being hit.

There's only one explanation for this.

"Smith!" I yell, trying to see if she's magically here.

"I'm down here in the kitchen," Smith says.

Why am I not surprised?

I rush downstairs to her.

"What's up, Sweetheart?" She questions while casually pouring coffee into her mug.

"I'll tell you what's up! How the hell did you get in my house?!" I shout.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I'm here now," she says.

"And who did you… excuse me for a second. I really gotta go," I say, needing to relieve myself.

"It's about time you got a second bathroom installed. Would you like me to make plans for that?" She questions, taking a sip.

"Is that free?" I ask, bouncing in place.

She gives me a thumbs up.

"Do that then," I say, hastily making my way outside.

Covertly emptying my bladder on a bush, I feel leagues better and go back inside after zipping my fly up.

"So I noticed you found out about your host allowance," she says.

"How do you know that?" I inquire.

"Because we're permitted to see your transaction history to make sure you're not abusing that money and to allow us to adjust how much money you get based on your circumstances," she answers, pulling out a receipt.

That makes sense.

"Seems you bought a lot of period care products last month," she adds, chuckling.

"Lilith was playing a prank on me that day," I explain.

"And you bought a whip, rope, blindfolds, paddles, and riding crops only two days after. What kinky stuff you got going on in this household?" she teases, grinning.

"T-That's none of your business!" I exclaim defensively.

She walks over to me, draping an arm over my shoulder.

"But it is my business. Is Polt sharing the pie around here or something?" She asks, muttering in my right ear.

I immediately pull away from her.

"S-Smith, you're my coordinator or whatever. I'm flattered but that's definitely against the law," I say.

A host and Cultural Exchange Bill government member can't sexually interact or have a relationship because the government member might bend the laws for said host and give special treatment or some junk though there exists exceptions to this.

Basically, it's to keep everything professional.

Luckily, she doesn't realize I'm using this to get back at her.

"W-W-What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" She blushes and stammers, backing away.

"Yes you do! You were hinting at wanting to sleep with me just now!" I accuse, pointing a finger at her.

"What?! You got it all wrong! You're a cute guy and all but I'm not trying to get a piece! I was just messing with you," she refutes.

"I don't buy that at all. Maybe I should report you," I snicker, walking up to her.

"R-Ryuta, this isn't funny!" She says, distressed.

I kiss her on the cheek, watching her malfunction to get words out with her face completely flushed.

Revenge taken!

"Gotcha! That's payback for that time in your office. Now you know how I felt," I chuckle.

"You're… you're a big meanie, Ryuta!" She whines.

"Big meanie? You sound like a kid. Those days are long over, ya know?" I say.

She swiftly swings her fist and punches me on the back of the head.

I fall back on my ass, holding my cranium.

Felt like she could have snapped my neck with that punch!

"Ow! What was that for?" I ask.

"You basically called me old! Now apologize!" She yells.

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry," I say, standing up.

"Want me to soothe your little boo-boo?" She offers, teasing me.

"I'm an adult. I can take a bonk on the head," I say.

"Poor baby! Come here," she says mockingly, yanking me by the arm into a hug and caressing my head.

"Stop it! Let me go!" I voice my displeasure though my words are muffled by her purposefully putting my face in her chest.

She's like a human version of Tio. There's no escaping from her embrace!

Kind of a win but just as much as a lose!

"Sweetheart, what's that poking my thigh?" She questions jokingly.

"There's nothing poking you at all! Stop lying!" I shout.

"You've turned this innocent hug into something lewd. I'm afraid _I'm_ going to have to report _you_ now," she says.

There's only one way to escape her clutches and end her shenanigans.

I start pushing against her with all my strength and weight.

"What are you doing? You're gonna make us fall over, Ryuta!" She says, losing her balance.

"That's the plan," I say.

Toppling her, she lets out a yelp as we fall to the floor.

With me being on top of her now, I could totally escalate this nonsense so hard that she would stop outright.

However, I'm done with entertaining her games and foolishness for the day.

"That's enough goofing around, Smith. You completely sidetracked me from what I needed to say as per usual," I say, getting off of her.

"Okay, tell me what it is then," she says, readjusting her glasses and dusting herself off.

Finally.

"Why the hell is there a random liminal in my house?! I accidentally walked in on her when I was trying to go to the bathroom," I say.

"Oh, isn't that obvious? She's gonna be your second home stay. She had to be transferred to you because there were some… complications with her original host," she explains.

"I figured as much. You really need to notify me before you just start popping up and doing things," I sigh.

"That's too much work," she replies, groaning.

"Of course it is," I say dryly.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something important anyway before I let you officially introduce yourself to her," she says.

"Let's hear it then," I say.

"Being in the program let alone a host isn't always all fun and games. There are times where you're going to have to get serious when problems arise. You might have to give emotional support in tragic times or even be a shield to protect others," she says.

Hearing her say that strikes a chord in me and it's one I resonate with already very well.

It's like a switch being flipped.

Makes my blood boil!

"I already know that! I'll do everything in my power to help the best I can!" I exclaim with intensity.

"That's all I needed to hear. I'm certain you can handle whatever comes up," she says.

If someone were to dare hurt those close to me and others in general, they better pray I don't see them!

"If you don't mind, I need a few seconds to calm down first before this introduction happens," I say.

"Did I say something wrong?" She questions.

"Not at all," I answer.

Surely Smith is just making sure I understand how things can get sometimes.

Last thing I need is for her to give me a reason to go find and beat the shit out of someone.

I've done enough of that in high school.

"Alright, I'm good," I say.

She nods.

"Aren't you going to come down and introduce yourself?" She shouts.

A loud sigh comes from the bathroom.

Stepping out, the new home stay walks down the stairs.

"I'm Draco, a Dragonewt," she reluctantly extends her hand out to me.

So that's what she is.

I really need to finish reading those books.

"Ryuta," I say, shaking her hand.

It's funny.

Had I not walked in on her, I would think Draco was a guy.

Guess that makes two of us.

Draco slowly gives me an assuring smile and I smile back.

"See? You're warming up to him already," Smith says.

"Him?!" Draco immediately frowns and lets go of my hand, stepping away from me while wiping her hand off in disgust.

Ouch, that kinda stings.

"It was worth a shot at least," Smith says.

"We talked about this, Smith. I said I wanted a female host!" Draco angrily shouts.

"I understand that but I think you should give Ryuta a chance. You might just learn something new," Smith says.

"That's asking a lot of me," Draco says.

"If things don't work out here, I'll give you exactly what you asked for," Smith says.

"Do you really mean that? You already lied once," Draco says.

"I do mean it this time though I doubt I will need to do that at all," Smith says confidently.

"Very well then," Draco says, starting to go back upstairs.

"I-It was nice to meet you," I say, unsure of what to exactly say to Draco.

Looking over her left shoulder with a scowl, I can feel nothing but intense hatred seemingly aimed at me.

Not giving me a verbal response, Draco continues to go upstairs.

"Don't take it personally. She just has a… strong dislike of men," Smith explains.

That's just fantastic.

She gave me someone who already hates my guts just because I'm a guy.

I guess this is partly what Smith meant by not all fun and games.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Not Now But Later

"Why would you purposefully do this to Draco? What is there for her to learn from me? From my view of it, you're just being kinda rude and unfair as well as exacerbating a problem that could've been easily fixed," I say, voicing my displeasure of her actions.

"Do you not want her here?" Smith questions.

"I didn't say that," I sigh.

"Listen, Ryuta. I'm doing this for a good reason. You don't see it now but you will in time. Do you trust me on this?" She removes her glasses.

"I… I do," I answer.

She lays a hand on my cheek, her serious eyes maintaining contact with me.

"Then promise me. Promise that you'll do your very best for Draco no matter what," she says.

"I promise," I say.

"Show her why we call you… o-our sweetheart," her voice softens while she lightly blushes.

On one hand, that really warms my heart but on another, why is Smith so different today?

I put the back of my hand against her forehead, making her flinch and yelp.

"W-What are you doing?" She stammers, blushing harder.

"Making sure you're not sick. You're really out of character today. Is there something you're not telling me?" I ask.

"I-I'm fine! Really I am! Don't worry about me!" She assures, holding her hands up in front of her.

"You're burning up something fierce!" I say.

"I feel completely okay! You're just imagining stuff," she says.

"I don't think so," I scoop her off of her feet, bridal carrying her.

"R-Ryuta," she stutters, surprised.

More proof that Polt's training is benefitting me.

I don't think I would've had the strength to pick her up so easily a month ago.

Slowly but surely getting my high school self back.

Maybe I'll be able to pick up Tionishia as well.

That would be something.

"Are you actually sick? Just be honest already," I ask.

"I… I am," she admits.

"Didn't I tell you to take better care of yourself?" I say while walking up the stairs.

"I knooow," she groans.

Walking into my room, I shut the door with my foot.

"I'm not tired," she says.

"Then just lie down for a couple hours at the very least," I say, letting her down.

"Okay," she says.

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go check on Lilith," I say.

She grabs the collar of my shirt before I can even move.

"You went out of your way to carry me here but you're not gonna help a woman undress?" She inquires, trying to bait me.

"I-I'm not gonna do that! You're perfectly capable to do that yourself," I say.

"How rude! I guess you're not as much of a sweetheart as I thought," she says, being melodramatic.

How lazy can she be?

If it'll get her off of my case so I can handle my business then so be it.

"Fine. Just no more playing games please," I sigh.

"Thank you, Sweetheart!" She looks over her shoulder, smiling at me.

Being extremely careful with my hands, I unbutton and take off her blazer as well as untie her tie and undo her dress shirt.

"So… how are you and Lilith?" She asks.

"Best of friends," I answer.

Lilith's moreso a second girlfriend but I don't think I can tell Smith that though I'm sure Polt already told her.

"That's good to hear. I knew she would take a liking to you," she says.

I really doubt that.

I remove her skirt.

Huh, white panties under pantyhose.

They seem to really hug her ass… not to mention really cameltoeing it up.

"Don't stare too long or that report's gonna be coming your way," she playfully warns.

"I-I'm not gonna do that!" I quickly say.

Shit! I slipped up!

"So you are staring then?" She giggles.

"Y'know what I meant!" I shout.

"Do you think it's nice?" She questions.

"Is what nice?" I try to act dumb.

"Is… do you think my ass is nice?" She inquires sheepishly, sticking her butt out at me.

"Smith, what the hell is going on?" I say.

"I'm just trying to make conversation is all. Answer the question please!" She says defensively.

"You have a really nice ass as well as some amazing legs. That's the truth," I compliment honestly.

"I appreciate that very much," she says.

"You're welcome," I say as she goes and sits on the side of my bed.

Kneeling down, I take off her heels, struggling not to look dead ahead at her crotch.

"There you go. I'm all done," I say, standing up.

"Hey, do you think I'm sexy?" She suddenly asks, putting her glasses on the nightstand.

"You're an attractive woman and that's all I'll say," I answer hastily.

I really don't wanna get into this because she could definitely get me to act if she keeps pushing it and for all I know, it's only a game to her and nothing more.

"Would you have sex with me?" She says.

And there it goes.

How about I just tell her?

"Let me be real with you. I haven't had sex for the last two weeks because Polt has been busy and you're not helping me in the slightest. I honestly… I honestly wanna throw myself at you right now more than ever before! So I ask that you stop this flirting and sexual teasing game of yours when we both know nothing will come of it especially with that stupid law in place," I bluntly lay out how I'm currently feeling.

"Then let's break the fucking law, Ryuta! That's where I'm at right now as well!" she says, agitated.

I think that's the first time she ever swore or even sounded mad.

Kinda takes me back a bit.

"S-Smith," I say, surprised at her outburst.

"I want you. Even if it's just once, please sleep with me," she begs softly, her hand rubbing my crotch.

I can't take it anymore! Fuck it!

I slam my mouth against hers with a hand on her cheek, clashing tongues as we hungrily kiss.

Pushing her on her back and pulling her bra up, her boobs fall out.

Caressing her chest with my hands, I break the deep kiss, opting to alternate between sucking and pulling on her nipples with my mouth, hearing her moan.

Slowly trailing kisses from her chest to her midriff, she suddenly grabs my shirt, preventing me from going further down.

"We… need to stop, Ryuta," she says.

"Something wrong?" I ask, worried as I get off of her and sit beside her.

Sitting up, she puts her glasses back on, looking really sad and disappointed.

"This… is far from the right time to be doing this. I'm sorry. I fucked up," she says, pulling her bra back down and buttoning up her shirt.

"What do you mean?" I say, confused.

"Let me tell you something, Ryuta. I work these long strenuous hours everyday with zero raises. I come home to no one and drink to make that desire for romantic intimacy with someone or even just sex go away. Guess the desperate part of me decided today felt like the right day to try to sleep with you hence why I was acting so weird," she explains.

"I… didn't know. That's rough. You don't need to feel that way anymore though. I'm interested in you and I care about you just as much as I care about Polt and the others," I say, slowly grabbing her hand.

Even if Draco doesn't care for me at the moment, she's my home stay now and I'll see to it that she gets the same treatment. The same thing Smith went out of her way and felt the need to ask of me!

She smiles just a bit.

"You really are a sweetheart… but what I did was still wrong," she says softly.

"How so?" I question.

"There are far more important matters we both need to take care of first. Draco needs you far more than I do at the moment despite how it looks so I request that we please put this away to continue to do our jobs," she says, letting my hand go.

"I… I understand," I say reluctantly.

"I need to go now. It's for the best," she says, standing up.

I quickly jump up and hug her as tightly as I can.

"You don't have to go. Besides, you're sick and need to rest for a bit. Please do at least that much… for me," I beg.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If I don't force myself to leave, I'll want to stay for a few more days and only get in the way. As for my fever, I'll be fine. It could be said that this is my punishment for deciding to blow off something that could possibly be a serious matter in exchange to be selfish," she says, hugging back.

"Damn it," I say, pained.

Letting go of me, she throws on the rest of her clothes.

"As of right now, we're not gonna talk about this anymore," she says.

What?!

"You're telling me that we're gonna act like this never happened?! I can't do tha-," she suddenly kisses my lips, her hands on my cheeks.

Kissing back, I put my hands on her hips.

She slowly pulls her lips away.

"Put this out of your mind for now. That's all I'm asking." she says gently.

"And when will we pick this back up?" I question.

"I couldn't honestly tell you," she answers.

"Just… not now but later?" I say.

"Exactly," she says.

That really sucks but I'll do as she asked.

Going over to the door, I open it for her.

"I'll see you around. Hopefully, we can continue much sooner rather than later," she says, smirking.

"I look forward to it," I smile, giving her a smack on the ass to her surprise.

"If there's something that really sets you apart from your brother, you're definitely daringly forward," she says, blushing.

"That's because I'm not a chicken but then again he also had to obey the law when intercourse was illegal so surely he's not like that anymore," I say.

"You might be surprised. Anyway, I need to go," she says.

"You're going to still show up for food and stuff, right?" I ask.

"Of course I am! I would be crazy not to!" she exclaims.

"Great because I like having you and MON come over," I say.

"Is that so? I got the impression you were annoyed at most," she points out.

"That's only when it gets overly chaotic and then all of you leave to avoid cleaning the mess you made," I retort

"What can I say? Can't help it when duty calls," she shrugs, giggling.

Back to normal, I see.

"Sure, that's what that is," I chuckle.

She grabs my left shoulder and leans over into my right ear.

"When that time comes, we're gonna be fucking until the bed breaks. You hear me?" Her voice has a hint of lustful aggression.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," I say, taken aback.

"Bye for now," she says, walking out.

"Bye… wait! Don't you have any advice for me about Draco?!" I shout, walking out of my room into the hallway.

She's already going down the stairs.

"Nope! All I can tell you is to keep being you. After all, that's how I fell for… things will work out. I'm sure of it," she says, not even turning her head to look at me.

"What was that middle part? You stopped yourself," I question.

She dramatically speeds up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gone now. Goodbye!" she talks very fast and swiftly exits via the front door.

That was odd.

I should've asked what that possibly serious matter was but it's probably best to not pry into government affairs.

In the meantime, I really need to tend to myself before anything else.

**A/N:** This was originally a much smaller scene within Part 2 but I decided to make it into its own chapter so I could add some stuff for… future context.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Behind Schedule

"Mmm! Right there! Fuck! Fuck!" I moan, using an onahole while a vibrating dildo thrusts rapidly into me.

"Sweetheart, I'm finally ba-," Polt pauses, having walked in on me.

"Polt!" I gasp in surprise, accidentally cranking the settings to max from being startled.

Immediately, I'm sent over the edge.

Biting my lip and covering my mouth as I moan, pumping semen out all over the bedsheets and myself.

Uncovering my mouth, I pant heavily, head and tongue lolling to the side as I barely manage to turn the settings off.

"I know I've been busy lately but you couldn't hold out just a little longer?" She asks, closing the door.

"I… I couldn't… help myself," I answer, pausing between breaths of air.

"Was that enough for you?" She questions, walking over to me.

"No… way," I reply, removing the onahole off of my dick.

"I'll take care of that then," she says with a lustful tone, taking off her clothes.

Climbing onto the bed, Polt laps up the semen on my stomach.

Grabbing my ass, she looks over my shoulder as she slowly pulls me forward, watching the dildo come out of my back entrance.

"Jeez! What length did you use?" She asks, slightly annoyed that the tip hasn't come out of me yet.

"J-Just six inches," I say sheepishly.

She suddenly forces the dildo all the way back inside me as a result of my answer, making me yelp with a little bit of precum seeping out of my dick.

"You wanna try that again?" She questions, knowing that I was lying.

"S-Six? W-What I m-meant was ten… t-ten inches," I stammer from the amount of pressure on my prostate.

"See? That wasn't very hard. Now let's stop goofing around," she says, pulling me completely off the dildo and picking me up.

Laying me down, she nibbles on my neck while rubbing her damp pussy against the underside of my shaft.

"Hey Polt," I say.

"Yeah?" She ceases her nibbling.

"Could you sit on my face for once?" I ask.

"Sure thing," she says.

Mounting my face, her womanly scent floods my sense of smell.

"Like tha-aahh," she yelps as I impatiently eat her out.

.Didn't think it was gonna turn me on as much as it is!

"I'll assume that's a yes," she moans, reaching behind herself to stroke my member all the while grinding her crotch against my face.

"I'll do you one better, Ryuta!" She gets into the sixty-nine position, taking me into her mouth.

"P-Polt," I groan.

As we orally please each other, the climax slowly nears.

Deciding to get off of my back, she gets surprised by my sudden movement and locks her legs around my neck to keep herself from falling over while she's upside down.

Grabbing her tail, I lift it out of the way and prod her anus with my tongue.

"W-Wait, Ryuta," she looks back at me while still blowing me.

Ignoring her, I penetrate her ass and thrust my tongue as hard and fast as I can.

"O-Oh god! I'm gonna cum!" She says, her nails digging into my thighs.

"S-So am I," I grunt.

Reaching the conclusion, our bodies shudder greatly, panting raggedly after withdrawing our mouths from each other's genitals.

Catching our breath, we lay down together.

Next time, I'll make sure to get Lilith involved so they can both sit on me.

Wait… son of a bitch!

I was supposed to check on Lilith after Smith but I accidentally sidetracked myself with masturbating and sex.

At least my urges have been sated and I can think clearly again.

"Hey, Polt. I gotta get up," I say.

"Aww, no time to cuddle?" She asks.

"Unfortunately not but Smith did come by and drop off a surprise while you were out," I reply.

"Surprise?" She questions excitedly, her ears perking up and tail swinging.

"Mhmm indeed. I'll only show you though if you tidy up this room for me. Can my good girl do that?" I say, scratching her chin.

"Of course I can! Leave it to me!" She says.

"Thanks, Polt! You're the best," I say, giving her a peck on the lips before jumping out of bed and getting dressed.

Leaving my room, I sigh out of relief.

That takes care of that.

It's already approaching noon and I'm kinda behind on my own schedule so after I introduce them to Draco, I'll get a brunch going.

That's assuming Draco doesn't give me a hard time.

Going into Lilith's room, she's still out like a light with her left leg hanging off the bed and drool running down a corner of her open mouth.

There's a few beer cans on her nightstand as is expected from Lilith.

I take a second to wipe away the drool.

"Lilith, it's time to get up," I say, shaking her shoulder.

"Not yet, Mr. Beer. Let me drink you some more," she murmurs.

I gently poke her cheeks, trying again to wake her up.

"Don't be shy. Put it in my mouth," she mumbles, opening her mouth with her tongue hanging out.

Okay, she's totally awake and just fucking with me.

"C'mon stop messing around. Today's not the day for this," I say, giving her another shake.

"Huh? Oh, Ryuta. Is breakfast ready?" She yawns.

Wait, she was actually asleep?!

"Sadly no. I kinda lost track of time so we'll be having a brunch instead. I do have something to show to you and Polt though," I say.

"Where's my good morning kiss first?" She questions, standing up on her knees.

"C'mere then," I say, grabbing her chin.

Giving her the same quick peck I gave to Polt, Lilith grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer into her, slipping her tongue past my lips to get a deeper kiss from me.

The taste and smell of alcohol in her mouth always drives me up the wall but I can't let that distract me this time.

"Alright, that's enough," I pull my lips away.

"You're really in a rush today," she comments.

"As I said, I am behind schedule," I reiterate.

"Let's see this surprise then," she yawns again, climbing onto my back.

Heading downstairs, Polt's already in the living room.

She works so fast it's ridiculous.

"Now I need both of you to stay in here," I say, letting Lilith get off my back.

"Will do," they say.

Running back upstairs, I go to the third bedroom door which is now Draco's room.

It happens to be right across from Lilith's abode.

Well, here goes nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 2)

"Draco," I call, knocking on the door.

"Ugghh, what is it?" She asks, irritated.

"Could you please come downstairs?" I question.

"I'm good," she answers.

"It's only for a moment," I clarify.

"… Are you gonna leave me alone for the rest of the day if I do?" She says.

I can't exactly say yes to that when dinner is a thing.

"I won't bother you for six hours," I answer.

"Sucks to be you then! No deal!" She shouts.

Damn it!

"So you have zero interest in meeting the other homestay?" I inquire.

"Are they a fellow reptilian female by chance?" I can hear the genuine curiosity in her voice.

Coaxing her seems to be the better option rather than dragging her out of the room so let's go with that instead.

"Maybe, maybe not. You won't find out by staying in there," I say slyly.

Hearing the door unlock, she opens it.

"Alright, I'm interested. I will see who this other homestay is at the very least. Be grateful that I'm allowing you to be graced with my superiority once more," she says, her arms crossed as she lets out a pompous laugh.

I can still feel her hatred emanating from her person but I guess hearing her talk down to me is better than outright vitriolic hostility.

I'll assume this is her way of trying to interact so I'm wondering how long it lasts.

"She is waiting downstairs in the living room," I say.

"Then let's go," she says.

We head back downstairs.

"Sorry for the wait but I managed to get her to come out. Meet the new homestay, you guys!" I say, bringing Draco in.

"Draco?!" Polt and Lilith gasp, surprised.

"P-Polt?! L-Lilith?!" Draco gasps back, shocked.

"Wait! Both of you know her too?!" I shout, taken aback.

First, it was Lilith with Polt.

Now, it's Draco with the both of them!

How many times will I be the only one who doesn't already know someone?

"Draco and Lilith were doing community service together under my supervision. That's how we know her," Polt explains.

"As well as making us do that dreaded lap," Draco and Lilith groan.

"Hold up! You don't get to lament about it seeing as it was your fault because you felt the need to try and lie to Polt about your age!" Draco shouts, pointing a finger at Lilith.

"It was worth a shot! I regret nothing, kihihi!" Lilith giggles.

What are the chances Smith gave me Draco and Lilith because of Polt being around me so she could "reunite" them together under one roof?

Bet Smith will write it off as a coincidence or claim she didn't even realize it until after the fact if I ask.

Draco sighs deeply.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Which one of you is the first homestay if I'm the second one?" Draco questions.

I feel like that should be rather obvious given Polt's roles in the program.

"I'm the first, of course," Lilith states.

"Then what's Polt here for? Passing by or something?" Draco asks.

"I like to think of this place as my second home. Most importantly, I'm here because of Ryuta. In fact, come over here, would you?" Polt beckons me with a finger.

I take my seat beside her.

"At first, I was just his personal trainer but now he's my sweetheart as well!" She holds me close, giving me a quick kiss.

"P-Polt!" I blush.

"Hey, you may have been first but you can't go excluding me! He's _our_ sweetheart," Lilith says, quickly moving from her seat to sit on the other side of me.

"So both of you are dating him then?" Draco inquires.

"Correct," Polt and Lilith say.

"Whatever floats your boat. I'm going back to my room. Went through all of this trouble for there to not be a fellow reptile," Draco mutters, about to leave.

"Actually, I'm about to start cooking brunch so you might as well stick around," I say.

"I'll just eat some snacks instead," she says.

"Or you could have a nice hot meal that has my love and effort put into it," I say.

"Yeah, I think I'd rather have junk. At least I know it won't kill me outright," she insults.

And there it goes.

So that's how it is, huh?

Polt and Lilith look at me in shocked silence, knowing I'm not gonna take that lying down.

"Polt, Lilith. Please cover your ears and don't intervene," I advise, standing up.

As they do so, I walk up to Draco and clear my throat.

I don't like doing this but I don't think I got a choice in this matter!

Time to launch my ultimate tool of persuasion!

"I don't appreciate your insult about my cooking and that hurts my feelings, Draco," I say politely, cranking my feminine voice to the maximum.

"W-What just happened to your voice?! A-A-And I couldn't give less of a shit about your dumb feelings!" She yells, stammering with a heavy blush on her face.

"You can't say my cooking is bad unless you try it first. Otherwise, that's unfair. Smith told you to give me a chance and you're not willing to even make the attempt to do as she said," I say, grabbing one of her hands with both of mine and forcing tears out to help my eyes twinkle.

I'm being a bit over dramatic considering it's only the first day but maybe I can bypass a lot of her barriers this way.

"H-Hey! L-Let go of my hand! Your filth is contaminating it! And stop d-doing that damn voice, it's seriously confusing me!" Draco tries to pull her hand away from my strong grip to no avail.

"Say you'll try my cooking then!" I shout.

"I would rather die!" She retorts.

"Why must you be so resistant just because I'm a guy?!" I ask.

In our tug of war, I pull just a little too hard and trip, resulting in Draco falling on top of me.

Not part of the plan.

"You want me to give you a chance? How am I to be convinced that that's worth doing?" She questions.

Gotta wing it now.

I hug her tightly, feeling a slight tremble from her body.

"R-Ry-," I cut her off with my lips on hers.

"Ryuta!" Polt and Lilith call out in disbelief, removing their hands from their ears.

This is heavily excessive but I gotta show her what I offer and hope that it's enough to crack through her hatred to some extent.

Breaking the kiss, Draco and I breathe heavily, our cheeks flushed.

"You're my homestay now, Draco. I have nothing but love and care to give. Even if you don't want it, you're gonna get it anyway. I'm not gonna push you away nor mistreat you. That's not the kinda guy I am let alone that type of host," I say gently, going back to my normal voice.

"I… I… I'll try... Ryuta," Draco says softly.

"Looking forward to your efforts," I say, chuckling.

"Good grief, Ryuta. You had me worried for a second," Polt sighs.

"I thought that kiss would trigger an actual fight," Lilith says.

"I-It wouldn't have gone that far. Maybe a slap at most," Draco says defensively as she lets me get up.

Polt and Lilith look at each other for a moment as if they can't believe her.

"You are known to do things that go too far, especially above the result you desire," Polt says.

"N-No, I don't," Draco says.

"You really do though," Polt and Lilith say, unimpressed.

"Name one!" Draco says.

"You really want me to remind you that time when you were at the park with M-" Polt begins to say.

"You shut up! You can't use that one!" Draco interrupts Polt, desperately trying to not let her bring it up.

I don't know why but it felt like Polt was about to say Miia.

I'm pretty sure my brain just jumped the gun is all.

"I believe I can seeing as it's on your permanent record," Polt laughs.

"I don't care!" Draco screeches, comically freaking out.

"Alright, it's time to settle down. Let's get brunch set up," I say.

Despite botching my plan, that went pretty well in my opinion.

Her aura of hate has even toned down a lot.

I wonder what's in store for me now that it's Polt and _two_ homestays.

**A/N:** These Draco chapters were originally planned to be darker and more serious but I ultimately decided that they would drag on for too long and were doing far too much even for me. I _really_ didn't like it. Lightening the mood up helped me create this chapter as fast as I did. Still deciding how I want to handle the rest so just a warning that some future Draco chapters may or may not dip its toe in dark themes. If done, it will be much more tamer than the original plans.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 3)

There we go!

"All done!" I announce.

With the food ready, I make their plates.

"Two sunny side up eggs, one thick slice of honey glazed ham, a generous helping of vanilla greek yogurt, and a banana smoothie," I say, handing Polt a glass cup and her plate.

"Thank you very kindly," Polt says.

"You're very much welcome," I grin.

As Polt heads toward the dining room table, Lilith walks up to me, ready to receive her food.

"Cheesy scrambled eggs, two sausage patties, two pancakes, and sparkling white grape juice," I say, giving it to Lilith.

"I appreciate it," Lilith says.

"It's my pleasure," I say.

With Lilith going to the table as well, I look over to Draco.

She's standing just outside of the kitchen with her back up against the wall and arms crossed while looking at the TV in the living room.

Either she's trying to look busy, not seem curious, or appear disinterested.

I'm still gonna approach her with this specially made plate regardless.

"Draco," I say, walking up to her.

"Hmm?" She turns her head away but still acknowledges me.

She thinks she can hide it but I definitely saw her salivating just now.

"You seem more like a coffee shop type so I started you off with a little bit of that in mind. A sliced bagel with sweetened cream cheese, two strips of crispy bacon, strawberries, two soft-boiled eggs, and some coffee," I say.

"Did you make the eggs that way just because of my species?" She asks.

"K-Kinda," I answer.

Reaching out her hand while still looking away, she picks up an egg off the plate and bites into it.

"Lucky for you, soft-boiled is how I prefer it so… t-thanks… Ryuta," she says hesitantly.

"Don't mention it. However, you don't have to hide your face from me. I know your cheeks are getting red, Draco," I tease.

"S-Shut up or I'm gonna actually hit you!" She threatens, facing me.

"If you hit me then I will drop this plate," I warn, chuckling.

"You wouldn't dare," she says.

"Try me," I say, acting like I'm about to make it fall.

"R-Ryuta, I swear! If you drop it, I'll never forgive you," she shouts, starting to panic.

"Then hurry up and take the damn plate so you can eat," I say.

"I will!" She yells, snatching it from my hands and walking into the kitchen.

"Enjoy it," I say, smiling.

"I will do that too! I'll eat the shit out of it!" She says, putting a few more soft-boiled eggs on her plate and getting her coffee before joining the others.

I can tell she got some fun out of that small quarrel I instigated which is good.

Now I can help myself to some food.

"About time you brought your butt in here," Lilith says.

"I can't help that I was busy watching tv," Draco says, acting as if they couldn't hear her shouting from just a moment ago.

"Whatever you say," Lilith says.

"Either way, it's good you're here now," Polt says.

"If you say so," Draco says.

Come here, blueberry muffin!

No escape for you, toaster pastry!

"Sweetheart, are you joining us?" Polt asks.

"On my way!" I answer.

Hurrying over, I take my seat at the table.

"Think you got enough food on that one plate?" Lilith questions.

"As the one who cooked it all, it's only fair for me to get a little bit of everything before it's gone," I reply.

"Done! May I get some more?!" Draco exclaims quickly.

I just got in here.

Did she scarf it down that fast?!

"That depends. What do you have to say about my cooking now?" I inquire.

"It's… it's really good," she admits sheepishly.

"You're damn right it's good!" Lilith says.

"I knew you would change your tune," Polt chuckles.

"Go ahead and knock yourself out. There's plenty to go around," I laugh.

Hearing that, Draco jumps out of her seat with her plate in hand, running back into the kitchen.

Silently, Polt and Lilith give me a thumbs up with a smile.

Seems I'm doing good.

Just gotta keep it up.

Giving them a thumbs up back, we resume eating with Draco coming back in with seconds.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rings.

"I've got it," I say, wiping my mouth off.

I'm certain it's one of the MON members.

Walking up to the door, I open it.

"Hi, Ryuta," Manako says.

"Hey, Yuyu," Tionishia says.

Eh, I was half right.

"What's going on, you two?" I question.

"Smith sent us here because she realized she left before you cooked," Manako explains.

"I figured as much," I say.

"You don't mind us coming in to procure said food, do you?" Tionishia asks.

"Course not," I answer.

"Great!" They say, rushing right past me to the kitchen.

For as much as they show up for food, I wonder how much they bother Kimihito.

Closing the door, I return to the kitchen, seeing Manako partake in a muffin while Tionishia bites into a cream cheese cinnamon roll.

"So delicious!" Manako exclaims.

"So yummy!" Tionishia shouts.

Those two act like they have been eating out of the garbage.

"Are you two okay over there?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"Mhmm!" The two nod, their mouths full.

"I'll leave the both of you to it then," I say, about to go sit my butt back down at the table.

Tionishia immediately runs over to me.

I swear she's gonna accidentally hit me like a truck one of these days.

"Actually, I have something to ask, Yuyu," Tionishia says.

"And what's that?" I inquire.

"Um. W-Well, you see… what did you get me for my birthday if you don't mind my asking?" she says reluctantly.

"Uhhh, when was that exactly?" I say.

"May 2nd," she says.

May 2nd?!

"Tio, that was way before we met! At least Doppel had somewhat of a fair point to expect a gift from me," I point out.

"Oh, c'mon! It doesn't feel fair that my birthday happened before we met! That means everyone else in MON gets something except me! I wanna be included!" She whines.

"Fine, I'll get you something too," I say, wanting to avoid hearing her cry or whatever she may do to convince me.

"Really? Yay!" She exclaims, swooping me off the ground with a tight hug.

"So what do you want as a gift?" I ask.

"That's a secret right now, Yuyu," she answers, kissing me on the cheek.

"T-Tio," I blush, surprised.

Realization hitting her, she gasps and lets me go.

"I-I didn't mean to do that! Geez, I'm super sorry, Yuyu!" She apologizes, her cheeks flushing.

"I-It's totally fine, Tio. Don't worry about it," I assure.

She kneels down on both knees.

Manako takes notice and slowly approaches.

"Yuyu, please go on a d-," Manako covers Tionishia's mouth before she can finish.

"Tio, you'll compromise the mission if you say that," Manako says, uncovering Tionishia's mouth.

"Why do we have to wait so long? It's such a pain," Tionishia complains.

"Good things come to those who wait. Now it's about time we got going or else Smith and the others are gonna starve," Manako says.

"Okay," Tionishia groans begrudgingly, standing back up.

Do I even wanna know?

"Would you two like some bags?" I question.

"Yes, please," the two answer.

Bagging up some food for them, I hand it over.

"Thank you so much, Ryuta! We are so grateful!" Manako bows.

"Always happy to help," I say.

"See ya later!" Manako and Tionishia wave as they leave.

"See ya around," I say.

Today has to be the fastest anyone from MON left my house so far.

I can go back to eating now.

"They really came and went this time around," Polt comments as I proceed back to my seat.

"They just stopped by to acquire food for Smith and the others," I explain.

"Makes sense," she says.

"Ryuta, I'm retiring to my room for a bit. Surely, you don't mind?" Lilith yawns.

"That is correct," I say.

Polt's watch starts beeping.

"Aw, man. Already time? Guess I gotta go as well," Polt says.

"In that case, may your sweetheart get a kiss from the both of you?" I question.

"That's not something you have to ask," Polt and Lilith say, getting up from their chairs.

Polt gives me a small kiss and I kneel down to kiss Lilith.

After saying goodbye to Polt, they both exit the dining room.

That leaves me alone with Draco.

Upon sitting back down do I just now realize that Draco has been seemingly out of commission for a bit, her head face down on her empty plate.

Did she eat herself into a food coma?

"Are you doing fine over there?" I ask, worried.

"… Yeah… don't mind me," she weakly mutters, hardly moving.

Chowing down what's left on my plate, I exhaustedly lay back in my chair.

It's so good but I think I might've overdone it this time.

No wonder Draco is still here and face down after she wolfed down two plates.

Lilith's probably already taking her nap.

Now here I am most likely about to have the same fate!

I wouldn't be surprised if MON falls asleep after they eat it.

Polt's the only one who got off scot-free it seems!

I won't be beaten by my own food damn it!

I slap myself a few times.

Feeling much more awake now but not sure how long it will last.

Better get Draco upstairs before I fizzle out.

Standing up, I make my way over to Draco's side of the table.

"Hey, Draco. You awake?" I question.

Sitting up, she stretches and lets out a big yawn.

"I feel leagues better now!" She says, seeming to be completely back to normal.

She only took a power nap?!

That's cheating!

"Since you're doing fine now, I'll be upstairs if you need me," I yawn.

"Actually, I have something important to say," she stands to her feet and grabs my right wrist, stopping me.

"What's that?" I say, facing her.

Her eyes nervously dart around and she twiddles her fingers.

"T-The food wasn't just good… it's s-seriously the best I ever had," she stutters.

"Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to hear you say that," I say.

"B-But that's not it!" She suddenly slams her hands against the wall just above my shoulders, pinning me against it.

She's getting really intense!

W-What in the world is she about to do?!

"I-I'm sorry that I insulted your cooking. It was very rude of me. Please forgive me!" She apologizes.

All of that for a simple apology?!

"That's it? Of course I forgive you," I say.

"Then let's go so I can make it up to you," she grabs me by the left arm and begins leading me to upstairs.

My heartbeat increases drastically.

M-Make it up to me?

"D-Draco, please explain yourself," I say nervously.

"You know what I mean," she says softly with a blush, looking back at me as we're halfway up the stairs.

"You don't need to do that," I snatch my arm away from her.

"Ryuta, I'm not gonna feel right if you don't let me do this," she says.

"You apologized and I forgave you. That's the end of it," I say.

"Are you sure it's okay?" She questions.

"Yes I am," I affirm.

She starts laughing.

Probably because she's trying to dial it back to avoid being awkward.

"Guess those two did have a point after all. Anyway, I'm going to my room," she says.

"You do that," I say.

At least that got handled properly.

Taking a single step, I immediately fall forward, crumpling up on the stairs.

"Ryuta! Are you okay?!" she exclaims.

All of that time cooking and consuming so much food finally caught up to me.

Guess I'm taking that nap whether I like it or not.

"I'm just super… fucking tired," I mutter.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were hurt or something," she says.

"Could you please help me to my room? I actually can't move," I ask.

"Sure thing," she answers.

Picking me up, she throws me over her shoulder and carries me.

"Thanks," I says.

"Don't sweat it," she says.

I think we can say this has been a great start for it only being day one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 4)

Draco has been here for a week now.

For the most part, it's been good except for a few moments of hostility.

During those moments, she seemed to frantically scratch herself so maybe she has a skin condition that causes her to lash out when it acts up.

Nothing in the extraspecies book Manako gave me way back then covers anything about it on Dragonewts if that's the case.

Perhaps it's a rare affliction that passes quickly?

I want to ask but Draco's kinda huddled up in her room and doesn't want to speak to me at the moment.

Polt and Lilith are currently out of the house as well and they asked me not to call for whatever reason so I'm playing the waiting game for however long it takes.

The doorbell rings.

Guess I didn't have to play it for very long.

Getting off the couch, I approach the door and open it.

What's a delivery guy doing here?

"I have a delivery for Draco at this address. Is that correct?" The delivery man asks.

She could've at least informed me.

"Yeah, that's correct. I'm her host," I answer.

"In that case, could you please sign this paper?" He holds up a clipboard and pen.

Taking it, I put my signature down and give it back to him.

Picking up the large box, I set it down behind me.

I notice a smirk on his face as I turn around.

He was looking at my ass, wasn't he?

"Ryuta, huh? Tell me, does that nice ass see some action?" He questions, grabbing his chin.

Oh God, he's hitting on me.

He should've just kept his mouth shut and left.

"Appreciate the compliment but I'm a dude, sir," I say bluntly.

I notice his face twitch in such a way that he must've contemplated aborting this endeavor of his.

"I-I-I don't care about gender. I want a piece of that no matter the case if you're willing," he stutters, trying to keep up his cool composure.

Can't tell if he thinks I'm bluffing or if he's just desperate for action of any kind.

Probably both by the looks of it.

"Not my type," I sigh.

"H-How would y-you know that?" He stammers, voice shaking.

"Are you saying I don't know what I want?" I ask sharply.

"C-Come on. I just wanna get some," he begs.

This has to be the worst attempt I've seen from a guy yet.

I grab him by the balls with a firm grip and he yelps.

"Don't talk to anyone like that ever again! It makes you sound like a desperate creep! Now please give up on this pathetic shit or I'll castrate you," I threaten.

"W-W-Will do, s-sir!" He exclaims anxiously.

Letting him go, he books it back to his truck and drives off.

Haven't had that happen in a long time.

Glad that shit's over.

Now I gotta get this box to Draco.

Shutting the door, I pick the box back up and carry it up to Draco's door.

"Hey, Draco," I knock on the door.

"I told you I wanna be left alone!" She yells.

"I know that but a box with your name on it just got delivered here," I say.

"…Open it up and tell me what's in it," she says.

Ripping off the tape, I pop it open.

"A portable plastic tub, a big bottle of some type of herbal oil, and a soft bristle brush," I say.

Is this for her skin and scales?

I understand oil and a brush but couldn't she just sit in the gigantic bathtub we have?

Opening up her door, she quickly pulls the box into her room and just as quickly shuts it back.

"Thank you! You can go away now!" She shouts cheerfully.

Wasn't expecting to hear a thank you out of that so I won't nag her about the whole not informing me of the delivery crap.

I'll take myself back downstairs then.

Draco suddenly screams, sounding like she just fell.

I didn't even take a step yet and she's already hurt herself.

"All good in there?" I inquire.

"R-Ryuutaa!" She cries out.

"Calling my name doesn't answer my question," I say.

"No… it's not. I… I need you… to come in here," she replies hesitantly.

Allow me to take precaution before entering.

"Are you currently naked?" I question.

"B-Bra and panties," she answers.

Okay, I know what to expect now.

"I'm walking in," I announce before opening the door.

Coming into her room, she's sitting in the plastic tub curled up in a ball with her back to me, her body completely covered in that oil.

"I don't understand what the problem is," I say.

"I accidentally spilled the oil all over myself before I could get the brush and I can't get it without getting the floor covered with more oil," she explains.

"So you just need me to hand you the brush?" I ask.

"Y-Yeah," she answers.

Picking up the brush on the floor, I walk over to her.

"Here ya go," I say.

"Actually… c-can you… b-brush my body for me?" She questions nervously.

What?!

"W-Why do I gotta do it?!" I exclaim.

"I was gonna ask Polt or Lilith to help me but they're not here so I gotta rely on you now!" she says.

"Y-You got two perfectly good hands yourself," I say.

"B-But you know they can't reach everywhere!" She shouts.

"What's this oil stuff even for?" I inquire.

"I haven't been maintaining my skin or my scales for a couple weeks so they've been really rough and flaky. It's only been getting severely itchy and irritating as of late which is why I flipped out on you at times," she explains.

I was partially right.

"So when you shook my hand, it's not supposed to feel that rough?" I say.

"T-That's right," she affirms.

"You are basically shedding as a result of poor hygiene?" I say.

"I don't like calling it that but sure," she says.

"You should've told me this stuff sooner. It's part of my responsibility to help you, y'know," I say, wielding a slightly authoritative tone.

"I-I know," she says.

"Now let's get this done," I say.

"Could you start with my back?" She asks.

"Sure thing," I reply.

Brushing the oil into the skin area on her back, I notice that she's slightly trembling and making quiet noises with each stroke.

"Does this hurt or something?" I question.

"N-Not at all. Keep going," she answers.

If she says so.

Making her stretch her arms out, I scrub them down.

I swear she's trembling more and making even more subdued sounds now.

Trying my best to ignore it.

"You can put your arms down now. Next, I'll need you to stand up," I say.

Giving me an anxious nod, she does exactly that.

I can get off of my knees finally.

Now the hard part has arrived; her front side, butt, wings, and tail.

I pray that her wings and tail have no erogenous zones unlike Lilith.

"I don't wanna sound like a pervert but c-could you please remove… your bra and panties? T-They will get in the way for t-this next stuff," I ask nervously.

"…Y-Y-Yeah. I-I can totally do that," she stammers.

"D-Draco, if you're uncomfortable please don't just go with it," I advise.

"N-No, it's fine! I can handle it!" She insists, undoing the knotted strings holding her bra and panties in place.

Watching her throw them on the ground, I gulp.

You can do this, Ryuta!

Even though I wanna pull a fucking tactical retreat because I've got bad feelings about all of this.

Let's start with the spinal scales and wings instead!

Brushing her nape, she elicits a gasp.

Traveling down her spinal region with the brush, she unfurls her massive wings for me to scrub down.

Moving to her left wing, I barely graze it with the bristles and her body shivers heavily.

"R-Ryuta!" She moans loudly, falling to her hands and knees in the tub.

This is what I feared!

"Why are you so fuckin' intricate and gentle with the goddamn brush?!" She exclaims, looking back at me over her shoulder with an aroused face.

"D-D-Do you want me to stop doing that?" I stutter, scared.

"Hell no! Get your ass in this tub and keep it up!" She commands.

"B-But then oil will get all over my clo-,"

"NOW!" She yells, interjecting me.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I say.

This is definitely not the same Draco that's been living with me.

Climbing in, I continue to do her wings, being a little bit faster to get through this quicker.

"That's it! Just like that!" She groans.

With her wings done, I try to start on her ass and tail but she grabs me by the wrist and makes me brush her midriff instead.

Hearing her make all these sounds is eating away at my resistance.

It's not much more to go so I must stay strong and get the job done!

"C'mon, Ryuta! You gotta travel up north!" She says, forcing me to work on her chest.

Must keep. My eyes. Forward!

I think a few swipes is good enough!

Next!

"I didn't say you could move away yet," she says, trapping my right arm under her own.

"Draco, we really have to get this done," I say, struggling to free my arm.

"You're telling me you're not getting a kick out of this?" She asks.

I very much am!

The tent's been pitched since we started.

"I-I'm more focused on helping you peel this skin off," I half lie.

"Is that so? Let me shift that then," she reaches behind herself, managing to tear my black shirt off.

Oh no!

Seeing her reach for my sweatpants, I apprehend her left arm and forcibly yank my right arm free.

"This fun of yours is over," I say as she thrashes around in retaliation.

"No! I want this to go on for a little longer!" She whines.

"I'm sorry but for your sake, that's not happening," I say, beginning to stroke the topside of her tail with the brush.

"O-Oh fuck!" She moans, raising her ass and tail into the air.

I immediately direct my eyes away from seeing her orifices.

Continuing to scrub, her tail waves around more and more wildly.

Dodging a tail smack, I give her ass a brief wipe down.

This is it!

Once I do the underside of her tail, it's over.

If it makes her orgasm, maybe she will settle down as well.

Holding her tail in place to the best of my ability with my left hand, I begin the final scrub down.

"P-Please… stop it, Ryuta!" She shouts, her body quaking heavily.

"No can do!" I exclaim.

Her yelps intensify immensely as I reach the base.

Huh… what's with this one scale?

About to go over it, Draco suddenly stops me, both of her hands squeezing my arm as hard as she can.

"Y-You can't. Not there. It's too sensitive," she mutters softly, looking back at me with pleading eyes.

"I have to, Draco. I'll be super careful with it. I promise," I say gently.

She eases up on her grasp, trusting me.

Delicately grazing the scale, her nails dig into my arm, drawing blood.

Shit!

"Almost done," I say, wincing a bit from her nails.

"Please stroke my tail or else I'll go insane!" she begs.

As I do so with my left hand, she thrusts the tip of her tail into my mouth, making me suck on it.

"R-Ryuta! I-I'm… I'm cumming!" She screams, her wings folding up as she falls over on her side.

"All… done now," I say as we both breathe tiredly.

Phew, glad that's finally taken care of.

"S-Sorry for that, Ryuta. I swear that has never happened before. Y-You were just s-so good with the brush," Draco apologizes, covering herself up with her arms and getting up but facing her back to me.

Back to normal finally.

"Don't worry about it. How long does the oil take for the effect?" I question, wiping away.

"It's in effect right now actually," she answers, surprised.

Observing the skin and scales, we see it peeling.

"That's convenient for us then," I say.

As I pull off pieces of dead skin on her back, she does the front.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"So much better! No more rough and itchy skin for me! Thanks, Ryuta!" She replies happily.

"Don't mention it," I give her a smile.

I assume this is something I must do with Draco every now and then.

Won't that be fun?

"I'll take that pile of dead skin off of your hands. I'll dispose of it myself," she says.

"Be my guest," I say, handing it over.

I really need to get myself off.

"I'll be going now. Yell if you need something," I stand up.

She turns her head.

Don't do that!

"Will d-," she pauses, seeing my pitched tent in front of her face.

This is super bad!

Kill me!

"I-I was hoping you wouldn't turn around before I left," I say.

"You're hard, Ryuta?" She inquires.

She's weirdly calm about this!

"…Yeah," I admit.

"I got you like this, didn't I? You find me sexy?" She questions, astonished.

"T-That's correct," I answer shyly.

"Please sit back down, Ryuta," she says.

"That's not such a good idea," I say.

She pulls me off my feet, making me fall on my ass.

"Ryuta, it's only fair," she says softly, crawling towards me on her hands and knees.

"I-It's not necess-," her lips interrupt me.

W-What's happening right now?!

I don't think Draco is back to normal in the slightest!

Breaking the kiss, she locks her eyes with mine.

"Just shut up. I wanna do this but know that what's happening right now isn't happening. Understand that?" She asks.

"I-I understand," I answer.

"Good," she says.

Going for my neck, she bites then nibbles, a pleasured gasp escaping my lips.

Progressing down, she sucks on my left nipple while running her left hand from my chest to my stomach.

It's unreal how soft she is now.

Freeing my nipple, she looks down and slowly pulls my pants down, my erection springing out.

Smirking at me, she starts stroking my dick.

"Forgive me if I'm bad at this since you're my first dick but I'll try my best to make you cum since you made me cum," she says, starting with licking the tip.

It's not gonna take much with how bad I already want to release.

Opening her mouth with her tongue out, she slowly slides me into her oral cavity.

"D-Draco," I grunt.

As she blows me, she massages my thighs.

I'm already three quarters of the way there.

Placing a hand on her head, she moves faster, causing me to yelp.

"Please hurry and cum. Cum in my mouth!" She pleads, her tongue furiously swishing against the underside of my member.

"Draco!" I exclaim, grabbing her head with both hands as I shoot my load.

While I pant heavily, more and more semen splurges from her mouth to running down my shaft with each throb.

Twirling her tongue around the shaft, she cleans me up.

"Did I do good, Ryuta?" She asks, showing me the semen in her mouth before swallowing.

"You were amazing," I compliment, petting her head.

"Thanks," she looks off to the side, blushing.

I pull her closer and lay her head on my chest, embracing her.

"R-Ryuta, What are you doing?" she says, embarrassed.

"Tell me, Draco. Is there something else important I need to know? Because something still feels very off to me," I question.

"I-It's in your head," she answers quietly.

"Always remember that I'm your host and you're my homestay. If you have a problem, I'll do my very best to take care of it," I say, holding her tighter.

"Where is this coming from?" She asks.

"I don't know. It just felt like I needed to say that," I answer.

"I… appreciate hearing that," she says.

"You're wel-," she cuts me off with her lips again.

After a couple seconds, we pull our lips away.

"Are you ready for this to end?" I question.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Very well then. It was fun while it lasted," I say.

"One more thing," she says

"Yeah?" I say.

"That scale was a reverse scale and I could've potentially killed you in a worst case scenario if you weren't cautious with it so keep that in mind," she explains.

"Good to know," I say.

That's feels like something that should've come up before the brushing even started.

Pulling my pants up, I get out of the tub and leave her room.

She can tell me that it never happened but it's not like I will forget and neither will she.

I should probably shower and get a change of clothes before I start up dinner.

An hour passes by.

About to inform her of dinner, I walk into Draco's room.

"Hey, Draco. Dinner's rea… dy," I say, giving her a strange look as I observe what she's doing.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" She says, her mouth full.

"Are you eating your dead skin?" I say.

So this is what she meant by dispose.

"It's got nutrients in it. Of course I'm gonna eat it. It would be a waste to throw away such high quality Dragonewt skin," she says proudly.

High quality for someone who admitted to neglecting their skin?

"For being such a proud Dragonewt, you certainly have more lizard traits than you let on," I chuckle.

Swallowing, she jumps off her bed and runs up to me.

"Hey! Don't go comparing me to the lower class! We Dragonewts are nothing alike, ya hear me?" she shouts defensively, pouting with a puffy cheek.

"If you say so," I laugh.

Walking downstairs with Draco, the front door opens.

"We're baaack!" Polt and Lilith announce, coming in.

"Right on time. Dinner's ready," I say.

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Lilith says excitedly, running into the kitchen.

"You two get along well?" Polt asks.

"Other than this jerk mocking and likening me to a simple lizard, I guess it was fine," Draco says, playfully punching me in the right arm.

"Hey, I call it like I see it," I chuckle.

"Hmph! Whatever you say. I'll go help myself to some food since that's all you're good for," she says, going into the kitchen.

I go around Polt and hug her from behind.

"So what has my favorite Kobold been up to?" I question.

"Not much really. Lilith helped me test some stuff out at Club Kobold. What about you?" Polt replies.

And that required me to not call them?

Smells like a secret.

"Helping Draco shed her skin was an… interesting experience to have," I say.

"By chance, did both of you mess around while we were gone?" She says.

"That's something you'll have to ask Draco," I say.

"I see," she says.

"Other than that, a guy tried to get me to have sex with him when he came to deliver something for Draco," I add.

"Wait, what?! Did you?!" She asks, surprised.

"Hell no! He was trying too hard and wasn't my type to begin with," I answer.

"Oh, thank God. You had me worried for a moment there," she sighs.

"Worried about what exactly?" I say.

"Worried that I had missed seeing you have sex with a guy because I wanna watch that go down," she says.

"Well, that's… wait, you're saying you want to watch me do that?!" I say, confused and taken aback.

"I-Is that weird to want?" She stutters.

"N-Not at all. It's just surprising to hear you say something like that," I assure.

"Well… now you know it's a thing," she says.

"I assume you want me t-,"

"To suck a real dick and be the bottom? Very much so," she finishes my question and answers it as well.

Kinda scary how she said that so casually.

"If that happens, I'll be sure to inform you. Now let's go join the others, shall we?" I say.

"I've got one more thing to say before we do," she says.

"Strap on tonight?" I guess.

"Strap on tonight," she repeats, confirming my guess.

"Don't hold back on me then," I say.

"You know I won't," she says, tail wagging.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 5)

"Digging the new ground floor bathroom?" Smith asks, talking to me via my phone.

"You know, color me surprised. I anticipated that it would be just like the one upstairs but it's just a simple toilet and sink," I answer, astonished.

"Well, of course. One bathtub is more than enough with it being as big as it is," she says.

For once, there seems to be nothing extra attached.

That deserves to be rewarded.

"I like it very much. Thanks, Kuroko," I chuckle lightly.

"I'm glad to hea- did y-you just call me by my f-first name?" She stutters.

"Maybe I did… _Ku-ro-ko_," I say seductively, putting a slow emphasis on her name.

"I-I'm at work right now. Please don't do this to me, Sweetheart," she begs.

"Alright, I'll call you later. Bye, Kuroro!" I snicker.

"You even have a pet name for me already?!" Smith exclaims with disbelief.

I hear a loud splattering sound that's accompanied by a thud.

I think I might've pushed it too far.

"Hey, Smith! Are you okay over there?" I ask, slightly worried.

"I-It's all good," she answers, happily giggling.

"Hey, Smith! I was wonderi- what in the world! Why are you covered in blood?!" I can hear Zombina shout.

"Gotta go! Bye, Sweetheart!" Smith yells, hanging up abruptly.

I'm gonna assume she got a nosebleed.

Going to the laundry room, I check the dryer:

It's full of Draco's stuff.

"Draco! Your laundry is done!" I announce, raising my voice for her to hear me while I put her things in a basket.

Taking a few seconds, she walks in.

"Here you go," I say, ready to hand her the basket.

"I can do this stuff myself," she says, frowning while snatching it from my hands.

That's weird.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" I question.

"Fuck off," she says angrily.

Okay, that's a first.

"You can tone it down. It's not like Polt or Lilith can hear us," I say.

"What's there to tone down when I mean it?" She asks.

Did I miss something?

"You were just fine yesterday and almost every day before that. What has set you off?" I remark.

"Shut up! Yesterday was stupid of me!" She retorts.

"What are you saying?! That yesterday was a mistake?!" I shout.

"It very much was! It should've never happened! To think that I let myself do that shit!" She yells, getting in my face.

An invisible arrow pierces through my heart.

It… it hurts so much!

"So that's how you really feel?" I mutter, my hair hiding my eyes from view.

Giving me bitter silence, she starts to leave.

No! I refuse to let her do this!

I quickly grab her left wrist, stopping her.

"I am your host and you will answer me," I say, trying to keep my voice stable.

"Yeah… that's how I feel. Being here has done nothing but waste everyone's time," she says.

"I don't think that in the slightest and neither do they! We want you to stay but clearly you still feel different about this whole thing," I say.

"I've tried to give a chance and it's not working for me so I'm done," she says, snatching her wrist from me.

I hug her from behind.

"Draco… is it really that difficult to open up to me when I have proven that what I said back on the first day wasn't bullshit? Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it," I say.

"I told you what's wrong! I want to leave!" She exclaims.

"Will that really make you happy? Is that what you honestly want?" I question softly.

"It… it is," she replies, breaking away from me and going to her room.

I slowly walk back to my room with my head hanging low.

Polt sees me come in and immediately notices my drab mood.

"Something the matter, Ryuta?" She asks, worried as she comes up to me.

"Polt… could you go downstairs for a few hours? I just need to be alone right now," I say.

Her ears droop.

"Oh… okay," she says.

After giving me a brief hug, she walks out.

Closing the door, I lay down on my bed and curl up.

I thought everything was working out nicely.

It seemed that way at least.

Especially after yesterday.

Do I call Smith and tell her Draco is finished or do I keep trying despite Draco wanting out?

I promised Smith to do my best no matter what but at the same time, I don't want Draco living here if she'll never be happy with this.

I just don't know what I'm supposed to do!

Hours quickly pass by as I remain paralyzed with sorrow.

Hearing the door open, I don't even look to see who it is.

"Ryuta, are you supposed to be cooking?" Lilith asks, coming up to my bedside.

"Not today. Just go fish something out of the freezer or get Polt to cook," I answer.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" She says tenderly while rubbing my shoulder.

"Stuff," I say.

"Wanna tell me what kinda stuff?" She says.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it," I mumble.

"Allow me to cheer you up," she says.

Before I can speak, her lips meet with mine.

She lovingly strokes the back of my head.

"Feel better now?" She questions.

"A little bit," I reply.

"Quit all of that sulking. I have something important to show you so get out of the bed," she says.

"Alright," I sigh.

"Then c'mon already!" She exclaims, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto my feet.

Exiting my room, Lilith holds a finger over her lips, telling me to be quiet.

Carefully walking downstairs, we lay up against the wall, crouching.

Peeking into the living room, we see Polt and Draco sitting on the couch, facing each other.

"Why are we spying on them?" I whisper.

"Shhh. Just listen," Lilith mutters.

"What's so important that I needed to be down here?" Draco sighs.

"I need to talk to you," Polt says.

"Ugghh," Draco groans.

"What did you say to Ryuta today? Because I don't think I've ever seen him so upset before," Polt says, a slight frown on her face.

"I was very hostile, told him yesterday was a mistake, and that I wanted to leave," Draco summarizes reluctantly.

"That's weird because it seemed like you were getting along with him just fine until today. What makes today so different?" Polt points out.

"Nothing," Draco admits begrudgingly.

"For as long as you have been here, do you still perceive Ryuta to be a bad guy?" Polt asks.

"O-Of course I don't," Draco answers

S-She doesn't?

"Then what's going on?" Polt says.

"I just want to leave," Draco grumbles.

"You want to give up a host that has been nothing but sweet and caring who also makes sure you are fed and taken care of? You even have two of your friends here," Polt says.

"So what?! You and Lilith aren't my friends either!" Draco shouts.

Polt slaps Draco, causing Lilith and myself to let out a small gasp.

Wincing, Draco touches her right cheek.

"You're not stupid, Draco. Stop being so goddamn stubborn about this! Do you really wanna throw this away?!" Polt berates.

"No… No, I don't," Draco says hesitantly.

"Then what are you doing?" Polt questions, bringing her voice back down.

"I-I don't know," Draco says, confused.

"This feels like it shouldn't be as complicated as you seem to make it," Polt sighs.

"It didn't get complicated until yesterday," Draco clarifies.

"Both of you messed around. Is that what happened?" Polt guesses.

Taking a deep breath first, Draco explains the details of the other day albeit getting off track a few times.

"… I understand it completely now," Polt says, bringing her right fist down on her left palm.

"You do?!" Draco says, surprised.

"You don't need to hear this part," Lilith says, clasping her hands over my ears.

"Hey! You brought me down here. The least I can do is hear the whole thing," I whisper, trying to get Lilith to remove her hands.

Managing to free my ears, I hold Lilith's hands together to prevent her interfering again.

"It's okay for you to keep listening now anyway," she says, playfully sticking her tongue out at me.

"I-I don't think I can do that!" Draco stammers.

"Of course you can! You just gotta go for it!" Polt assures.

"Y-You really think so?" Draco questions.

"Without a doubt!" Polt exclaims.

Draco hugs Polt.

"Thanks, Polt. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I was just so frustrated," Draco apologizes.

"No worries. I know you didn't mean it," Polt says.

"We need to go," Lilith says.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's over," I agree.

Picking up Lilith, I put her on my back and stealthily retreat to my room.

Would've been nice to understand what that last part was about but I'm sure Lilith has valid reasons to prevent me from hearing that one part.

"Did that lift you out of the dumps?" She asks as she disembarks from my back.

"It certainly did! Thank you for that, Lilith," I smile, ruffling her hair.

"No problem. Now are you gonna cook or what?" She questions.

I figured there was an ulterior motive to that.

"I'm good for it now!" I shout eagerly.

"Good to hear that," she chuckles.

Whenever you're ready, we'll fix this, Draco!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 6)

"Hey, Draco," I say, knocking on her door.

After a few seconds, she cracks the door open only enough to see a sliver of her face.

"Y-Yeah?" She replies sheepishly while avoiding eye contact.

"You didn't come down for breakfast so I figured I would bring you your plate," I explain.

"O-Oh… t-thanks," She says, taking the plate.

"H-Hey so I was hoping we could talk abou-," I begin to say.

"I-I'm super busy right now! S-Sorry!" She interjects quickly, shutting the door.

That's fine.

I don't plan on forcing it out of her.

Lunchtime rolls around in no time flat.

Draco still hasn't emerged from her room.

"This is ridiculous. She's procrastinating," Lilith says, having finished her sandwich.

"She's probably building her courage up. Not everyone can apologize so easily," I say.

"Are _you_ nervous about it?" She asks.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I didn't exactly keep my cool during that moment so I owe her an apology too," I answer.

"I have to ask. Do you like Draco?" She questions.

"Of course I do," I reply.

"You know what I meant," she says.

"It's not like that. I just want her to stick around," I elaborate.

"If you really mean that, then look me in the eye and say that, Sweetheart," she giggles.

Okay then.

Getting out of my chair, I walk over to her side of the table and lock eyes with her.

"It's not like that," I repeat.

"You're a really good liar when you want to be," she comments.

S-Seriously?

"L-Lying?! What would I gain from lying about this?" I question.

"Having me and Polt not interfere with it," she answers.

"I think both of you have the wrong idea of what's happeni-," she puts a finger to my lips, interrupting me.

"You don't have to play it off. We're not gonna force anything… unless you and Draco are clearly stalling," she whispers, smirking while petting my head.

"Lilith, can't you back me up for once?" I sigh.

"I am backing you up. Just not in the way you want me to. Kihihi!" She laughs.

"So cruel to me," I say, laying my head down on her lap.

"It comes from a place of love," She says, rubbing my cheek.

"Love you," I say.

"Love you too," she says.

I yawn.

I didn't think I was all that tired today but I guess it just snuck up on me.

"If you're gonna take a nap, then at least let's be somewhere more comfortable," she says.

"Alright," I mutter tiredly.

Moving to the living room couch, I continue to use Lilith's lap as a pillow while laying down, slowly but surely dozing off.

Waking up, the first thing I see is Polt, who's on her knees while poking my nose.

"I was wondering how long it would take," Polt smiles.

"Have a good little nap?" Lilith questions.

"I would say so," I answer.

"Good to hear because it's time for dinner," she says.

Say what?!

I spring to my feet.

"I-It's dinner time already?! How long was I out?!" I ask frantically.

"It's about seven right now so you've been asleep for about four hours," she replies.

I wasn't supposed to sleep that long!

"I need to get on it right away then!" I exclaim.

"Don't worry about all that. I took care of it already," Polt says, stopping me by grabbing my left arm.

"O-Oh," I say, calming down.

"I figured I would let you rest a little longer and when Polt showed up, she decided to take it upon herself to go ahead and cook for you," Lilith explains.

"Truth be told, I was already kinda dead set on cooking tonight. I thought we were honestly gonna get into a small kerfuffle about it since you've been the one cooking everyday so I was a bit relieved that you were already out cold," Polt chuckles sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Polt, I'm not gonna argue with you if you want to help me out with stuff like that. It's a load off my shoulders and I would greatly appreciate all the help I can get so thanks for that," I say, walking up to her.

"S-Sweethear-," I kiss Polt, interrupting her.

The moment I pull away, Polt quickly pulls me back in for more.

"Geez, Polt. Let me get in on that," Lilith says.

"Oh, alright," Polt says, letting me go.

Lilith grabs me by the shirt and pulls me down to her height, colliding her mouth against mine.

Only after a few seconds, she disengages.

"Gotta save some of that for Draco," Lilith giggles.

"I'm not gonna bite that bait," I say.

"Speaking of which, has Draco been out of her room at all today? You told me she didn't show up for breakfast, Lilith," Polt says.

"While Ryuta was sleeping, she came down and quickly went into the kitchen to make a bowl of instant noodles then hurried back up to her room with said bowl in hand," Lilith says.

Well, at least she ate something for lunch rather than nothing.

"As I expected this to go. Things should be fine by tonight hopefully. Anyway, let's go eat," Polt says.

As Lilith sits at the table, Polt halts me from doing so.

"Something up?" I ask.

"Could you take this up to Draco please?" Polt hands me a plate of food.

"Sure thing," I nod.

Returning to Draco's door for the second time today, I almost knock but I stop myself because I can hear Draco talking.

"Yeah… I'm sure about this. It has to happen," Draco says.

Sounds like she's on the phone with someone.

Maybe she's talking about the apology.

I won't eavesdrop more than that though.

"Draco," I call out.

"I-I gotta go now," She mutters.

Hearing her hang up, she cracks the door open slightly.

"Y-Yeah," she says.

"I brought you dinner," I say.

"Thanks," she says, taking the plate.

"Actually, you should tell Polt that since she's the one who cooked dinner tonight," I say.

"I will," she says.

Things immediately fall silent and get awkward as we both avoid eye contact yet still anticipating something to break the dead air.

I wanna say something but I don't know if I should or not!

"Hey… um… R-Ryuta?" she says hesitantly, looking at the floor.

"That's… me," I say.

"… Nevermind… it's nothing. I-I won't hold you up any longer," she says.

"Oh… alright. See ya," I say.

"See ya," she says, shutting the door.

That felt way worse than this morning.

The hell's going on with me?

Going back to the dining room, I join Polt and Lilith for dinner.

"This is really good, Polt! What did you do?!" I compliment.

"Is it really?! I just sorta copied the way I see you do things except I crammed a few more healthier options in," Polt explains, blushing.

"Ah, so that explains a lot of what I'm tasting though nowhere as bad as it should be based on that info," Lilith says.

"You're saying it's good, right?" I question.

"Exactly that," she answers.

"Sounds like I should cook more often if that's the case," Polt chuckles lightly.

Finishing up, Lilith and I lay back in our chairs.

"Thanks for the meal," Lilith and I say, patting our satisfied bellies.

"Don't thank me yet. I got a surprise as well!" Polt says excitedly.

"There's more?!" Lilith and I shout in disbelief.

"Mhmm! Just wait here!" Polt jumps out of her chair and runs into the kitchen.

The smell of baked apples begins to waft into the dining room.

"And here it is!" She announces, walking in with a rather notable dessert.

"Apple pie?!" I exclaim.

"That's right! Served à la mode too if you want," she says.

"How did you even make that without me smelling it?" Lilith asks, astonished.

"Now that's a secret," Polt answers, smirking.

As delicious as this will be, I would be lying if I said it's as satisfactory as it could be.

Breakfast and lunch were not as good today either.

Polt not being here is one thing because she has responsibilities to take care of but Draco not being part of the meals today when she lives here feels particularly jarring.

Like she's left out or something and it doesn't sit well with me at all.

"Is everything okay over there, Ryuta? You're frowning now," Lilith questions, concerned.

Really got to get better at not letting my thoughts take form externally.

"You two wouldn't mind if I got Draco to join us for dessert, would you?" I inquire, suddenly standing up out of my chair.

"Certainly not. In fact, I would be overjoyed to have her down here," Polt says.

"Go for it. I know it's been eating at you," Lilith says.

I nod and take off, going back to Draco's door for a third time.

As they say, third time's a charm.

"Draco, could you please come out of your room to have dessert? This day hasn't really been the same as the others without you," I say, a more softer tone accidentally present in my voice.

Almost immediately, she opens the door all the way this time.

"R-Ryuta… I need you… to come in here," Draco says, grabbing onto my left arm with both hands and pulling on it.

The look on her face tells me this is imperative.

"S-Sure thing," I say, coming in.

Locking the door, we sit down on the side of her bed.

"Something on your mind?" I ask as she awkwardly looks down and twiddles her fingers.

Gulping, she turns her head to me.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. It was extremely disrespectful of me and I didn't even me-," I abruptly hug her, making her gasp.

"You are already forgiven. Despite what you said and how it hurt to hear, it felt way worse knowing that I shouldn't have shouted at you and I'm sorry for doing that," I hug tighter.

Her heart is beating like crazy… as is mine too.

"That day after yesterday was amazing and that's the truth! I pushed it away because I was scared and unsure about fully opening up to you! I wanted to run away from my problems but thanks to you I see now that I have to confront them head on!" She exclaims.

So something was off as I thought.

After she cools down, she pulls away and wipes away a few tears.

"Draco… do you wanna talk about it?" I question.

"Yeah… I'm ready," she sighs.

"I'm all ears," I say.

"Promise to not to look at me differently because of this?" She asks.

"I could never do that. I promise," I answer, delicately laying a hand on top of hers.

"R-Ryuta," she blushes.

"M-My bad. I didn't mean to do that. Please go ahead," I apologize, blushing back as I move my hand away.

Why did I do that?

"Right," she says.

She takes a deep breath first.

"My previous host was a complete piece of shit. Living there was hell. Never saw eye to eye on anything. Always arguing. Constantly taking chances to put me down with varying degrees of verbal abuse. Never have I ever wanted to punch someone so bad but couldn't because of the law!" She clenches her fists angrily.

I feared this was the case of her previous host.

Grrrr! That really pisses me off!

"How come you didn't contact the police or a Cultural Exchange agent?" I question.

"Trust me, I wanted to but he was always monitoring me. He even threatened that he would make me regret doing so and would go as far as to hurt himself to play the victim if it were to come down to it happening. It wouldn't surprise me if he had some twisted connections to authorities to protect him as well. I was essentially living in a prison. The times I snuck out were ill received by him too but it kept me from going insane," she says.

"He… didn't hit you, did he?" I say uncomfortably.

I hate that I have to ask that.

"Thankfully, no but he would come dangerously close to doing so," she replies.

Fucking asshole.

"To my benefit, It was when I was doing community service for being out without a host that I luckily got ahold of Smith and she helped me eventually escape without the hassle. He should be under investigation currently if Smith's word is to be believed," she says.

So that explains why Smith acted how she did.

Standing up, Draco goes to her closet and pulls out a dress with a skirt.

"To add, he was also a borderline creep and forced me into wearing shit like this for him from time to time or else I wouldn't be getting a meal. I took it just to spite him," she says.

The more I hear, the more I want to throw this guy into traffic.

Makes me sick.

How hard is it to be a decent person?

Throwing the dress back into the closet, she sits back down beside me.

"So yeah, that's why I hate men and why I acted how I did when I first got here. I thought I would go through that again by being here," she concludes.

It took one bad apple to spoil the bunch for her.

"I'm… I'm truly sorry that you had to endure all of that. That's not a situation anyone should be in," I say, internalizing the venomous hatred I now have towards her prior host.

"It's fine now. You showed me that not all guys are assholes like him and for that I'm more than thankful," she says.

What?!

"It's fine now?! Don't rationalize what that motherfu-," she kisses my lips before I can finish, taking me aback.

"What I'm saying is that if he weren't a jackass, then I wouldn't get to be here with you right now," she says softly.

"D-Draco," I stutter.

"Now enough with all that gloomy shit. Let's go get some dessert," she grins cheerfully.

"Right. L-Let's do that," I agree.

**A/N: **This chapter was originally bigger than I wanted it to be so I split it in two. The next chapter shouldn't take that long.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 7)

Making our way back to the dining room, Polt and Lilith smile as I walk in with Draco.

"Something told me you couldn't turn down dessert," Polt says.

"For a second there, I thought you were slowly turning into a shut in on us," Lilith giggles.

"I just needed some time to think things out and vent. Everything's good now," Draco says.

"We're happy to have you," I say.

"Now let's enjoy some apple pie," Polt says.

"Yeah!" Draco, Lilith, and I shout.

As I take a seat, Draco moves a chair over to my side and sits beside me.

Taking notice, Polt and Lilith silently exchange glances at each other.

To my surprise, Draco slowly puts an arm around me with her hand on my waist, Polt and Lilith not realizing it.

"Here you go! Please tell me what all of you think," Polt says as she serves us apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Taking a bite, my mouth is assaulted with grand flavor.

"This is amazing!" I say.

"Oh my god! It's so good!" Draco says.

"Super delicious!" Lilith says.

"Awww, all of you are so flattering. I guess I have a much bigger thing for cooking than I thought," Polt says, blushing.

"Hey, Ryuta. How about teaching me how to properly cook?" Lilith questions.

"Me too," Draco joins in.

"If all of you start cooking, then I'll have no reason to," I say.

"So you never want to taste mine and Draco's cooking then? Only Polt is allowed?" Lilith interrogates, putting me on the spot.

Well, when she puts it like that.

"I-I'm not opposed to the idea of tasting it," I say carefully.

"So you'll teach us then?" Draco asks.

"Certainly," I answer.

"Looking forward to it," Lilith says.

"So did you tell him yet?" Polt questions Draco as we continue eating.

"N-Not e-exactly," Draco stammers, dodging eye contact.

Wait, what?

"But you did tell me," I say.

"T-That's a completely different thing," she says, looking at me.

"What is she talking about, Polt?" I ask.

"Polt, don't say anything!" she exclaims.

"So you _are_ still procrastinating?" Lilith calls Draco out.

"Well, might as well tell him now if you want to rip the bandage off," Polt says.

Suddenly going quiet, Draco looks down with her eyes darting left and right, her face turning red.

"If you're not ready for whatever else you need to tell me, I'm not gonna pressure you for it," I assure her.

"Ryuta, you have something to say to her as well," Lilith says.

"I-I do?!" I question.

Guess Lilith wasn't joking about putting on the pressure.

Draco's hand on my waist suddenly tightens as she leans closer to me.

"Ryuta… p-please come back with me to my room. I-I-It's… important," Draco reluctantly whispers in my ear.

I know what's going on but should I really go through with it?

Draco probably has the same mindset.

"In a moment, we gotta deal with them first," I mutter to Draco.

"We'll deal with it later. We need to go. _Now_," she murmurs, putting my right hand on her crotch.

My hand trembles as I realize why she is in a hurry.

O-Oh!

S-She's wet.

Really wet.

Is it a heat thing like Polt or something?

Do I consider this good timing or bad timing?!

"Dessert was delightful but Draco's not feeling well so I'm gonna go help her lie down now," I excuse the two of us and hastily make our exit before Polt and Lilith can say anything else.

As Draco and I come back into her room, she shuts the door and immediately grabs onto me.

"Ryuta, I need you right now," Draco pleads.

Before I can react, I'm quickly met with her lips on mine and my back up against the door.

Now I gotta take care of this.

Feeling each other up as we make out, we discard our clothes as we progress to her bed.

Sitting down, she hesitantly removes her bra, her cheeks flushing with her chest bared.

Smashing my lips back onto hers, we lay a hand on each other's cheek as we thrash our moist tongues together, the lingering taste of apple pie and ice cream making our deep kiss all the more decadent.

Withdrawing my tongue from the exchange, I drop to my knees and take off her fairly unique string panties.

Resting her legs on my shoulders, I stuff my face in her crotch, eating her bald pussy.

"R-Ryuta!" She moans.

She's already flowing like a waterfall!

"You're as sweet as that pie, Draco," I say, flicking my tongue faster while keeping my eyes locked with hers.

She yelps louder.

Holding each other's hands, we intertwine our fingers as her sounds intensify.

"Oh god! I'm… I'm gonna fuckin' cum!" She yells, grinding against my face.

Bringing her to orgasm, her body shudders as her legs lock up and her hot juices gush into my mouth.

Not giving it any thought, I swallow and pant with my tongue out.

Never had that happen before with Polt or Lilith.

Such an odd taste but it really turns me on nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to let that happen!" She pants, embarrassed.

"You're so goddamn cute when you're all awkward like that," I chuckle.

"S-Shut up! K-Keep that to yourself," she mutters quietly.

"Will do," I smirk.

Too damn cute.

Getting into bed, we hold each other close while we lie on our sides.

Nibbling on her neck, she lets out a gasp as her hand breaches my underwear and pulls my erect member out.

My breathing gets heavier and heavier as she strokes me.

"Dra… co, I'm gettin' close," I groan.

Pushing me off my side and onto my back, she goes down on me, bobbing her head as fast as she can.

"Shit!" I gasp, having deposited my load into her mouth.

Despite having made me cum, she keeps going anyway.

"H-Hey! I need a moment first. I-It's too sensitive right now," I inform.

"You didn't cum as much as last time so give me the rest of it," she says.

"Gah!" I exclaim from her aggressively playing with my balls.

"C'mon! Pump my mouth with more of the jizz I deserve," she says seductively, her tongue furiously swishing against the tip.

In no time at all, I bust again, giving her another mouthful and then some as seed flows down my shaft.

Withdrawing her mouth and licking her lips, she swallows a little bit at a time, savoring it.

"Now that was more like it," she says.

Lying back down beside me, she hugs my arm.

"Thanks, Ryuta," she says.

"No problem," I say.

I would ask to take things all the way but I'm satisfied enough to let it end after that.

"Could you make another promise for me?" She asks.

"What is it?" I question.

"There's a thing I have to do tomorrow. Promise that you won't be mad at me and support me," she says.

That's worrying.

"I promise," I say.

A bit of silence takes over.

"We're… friends, right?" She questions.

I'm… I'm… not gonna say it.

I can't.

"Y-Yeah… why wouldn't we be?" I say, holding it in.

"I-I don't know! I just thought… thought I should ask is all," she replies.

She's not gonna say it either.

"I-I should get going," I say, about to get out of her bed.

She keeps hold on my arm, squeezing it harder against her breasts.

"Please… stay… stay with me for the night," she begs softly, her desperate eyes staring into mine.

"Draco," I mutter tenderly.

I didn't want to leave anyway.

I lie back down, allowing her to pull me into another blissful kiss, an addictive clash of flavors being shared between us.

Lilith's right and I guess I understand what Polt's been saying to Draco.

I've fallen for Draco and Draco has fallen for me.

Something still doesn't feel right even now though.

Like what's still holding the both of us back from just saying the words yet our actions have no such restraint?

I don't get it.

And something tells me she doesn't either.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 8)

Awakening from slumber, I rub my eyes.

"So Draco, what are you thinking about for breakfast?" I question.

She doesn't say anything.

"You must still… be… sleeping," I say as I turn my head.

She's not even beside me.

Must be in the bathroom or in the kitchen.

The doorbell rings.

I really wanted to stay in bed a little longer but I guess that's not happening.

Throwing my clothes on, I head downstairs to the front door.

Opening up the door, I'm greeted with Smith standing before me.

"Hey, Smith. You're kinda early for breakfast," I say.

"I'm here for Draco. Is she ready?" Smith asks with a serious tone.

"Ready for what exactly?" I question.

Looking past Smith, I realize there's a brown haired guy with glasses leaning on her car.

Almost like an instinct, my blood boils.

"Smith, who the _fuck_ is that?" I ask, frowning while letting my anger be known.

"That's Draco's original host and he's here to take her back," she answers.

Nah, that's not happening.

"Please take a few steps back so I can slam this door and lock it," I say.

"Ryuta, I know how you are feeling but if you are going to act out, then I'm forced to detain you until the process is over," she warns.

"Draco doesn't want to go back," I say.

"You're mistaken. She's the one who called me and requested such," she says.

W-What?!

This can't be real!

Hearing the stairs creak, I turn around to see Draco coming down with a duffel bag in her right hand.

Hurrying over, I grab Draco's left hand with both of my hands.

"It doesn't have to be this way. Please change your mind," I beg softly, my despairing eyes staring into hers.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this," Draco says, pulling her hand away and walking past me.

I quickly grab onto her shoulders, stopping her.

"Draco… not like this," I say.

"You're making this really difficult for me. Didn't you promise to support me?" She asks with her voice shaking, looking back at me.

"You didn't say you were still leaving! Let alone going back to him!" I shout, highly upset.

"Because I knew this is how you would react! I know it hurts but please don't get in the way!" She shouts back, equally upset.

Smith comes over and places a hand on my back.

"Ryuta… let her go," Smith says.

"Goddamn it," I mutter, reluctantly removing my hands from Draco.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Draco sighs.

"I need you to take a moment to settle down and come outside to see her off. Can you do that?" Smith whispers in my left ear.

I guess seeing Draco off is the least I can do despite my feelings… for her sake.

"… Yeah," I say reluctantly, looking at the ground.

"Let's get this over with," Draco says.

As Draco and I move towards the door, I notice Smith is not coming with us.

"Aren't you overseeing this?" I ask.

"All of you should be able to handle this like the adults you are," Smith replies.

If she says so.

Draco and I go outside.

"About damn time you're ready. Let's go, Draco," her previous host sighs, getting off the side of Smith's car and walking about halfway up the concrete walkway with his hands in his pockets.

Draco doesn't respond.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He questions, annoyed.

She drops her duffel bag.

"No," she says boldly.

Huh?!

"Tch, you wanna run that by me again? I think I misheard you," he says.

"I'm not going with you. I'm staying here," she says assertively, scowling at him.

S-She's… staying?!

So was all of that earlier just an act and I was flipping out over nothing?

I should probably be furious that I wasn't told the plan but that makes me… so relieved!

Draco needs my support to help her confront this guy!

I'll continue to stand by her side!

"Really now? Another one of your rebellious bouts? Guess I should've anticipated that. Pick your shit up and come on," he chuckles lightly.

I don't know what the laws are during a situation like this but I don't give a damn!

I'll take any punishment necessary that Smith has to give me to legally cover her own ass to ensure Draco's safety in case things escalate.

"You heard the woman. She's staying here," I say, stepping in.

"No one asked you so stay out of it!" He raises his voice, pushing up his glasses.

"Nah, I'll be staying in this," I say.

"Draco, come on already! I didn't arrive here to put up with this bullshit of yours!" He gets more irritated as he steps closer.

"Like I said, I'm not going! I'm done with you and that hellish prison you call a home! I'm not your punching bag anymore, you evil fuck!" She exclaims.

"That does it! I've already heard enough out of both of you bitches!" He yells, suddenly running at us.

He's actually going to attack us?!

About to step in front of Draco, she instead steps in front of me to my surprise.

"D-Draco," I stutter.

"I've got this, Ryuta," she says confidently.

"Whether you like it or not, you're coming back with me!" He says, grabbing her left wrist and forcefully yanking on it all the while gearing up to hit her.

"Fuck! You!" She yells, decking him in the face with her right fist and shattering his glasses.

Stumbling backwards, he trips and falls on his back.

"Goddamn it! You broke not only my glasses but my nose too! Fuckin' Dragonewt bitch!" He snarls, holding his hands over his face.

"How many times must it be said before you begin to listen? She's not going anywhere," I say firmly, holding Draco's left hand and feeling her give my hand a tight squeeze.

"Everything going well out here?" Smith asks, walking out and standing beside us.

"She just punched me! Not only is it battery but also a liminal causing harm to a human so arrest her ass!" He shouts.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything to suggest that such has occurred," she says with a sly smirk.

"I see what's happening here. Ganging up on me for payback as expected of bitches to do. It doesn't matter!" He says.

Watching him reach into his pocket, I immediately rush over and kick his right hand, seeing a pocket knife fly out.

"Don't think so, asshole," I say, stomping down on his right wrist before he could reach it.

"Damn you!" He growls.

"You should've never been a host! People like you piss me off so goddamn much! I can't stand it!" I yell.

"How's that period doing right now?" he remarks, snickering.

Taking a deep and heavily unimpressed sigh, I swiftly stomp on his wrist again with all of my strength, breaking it.

"Shit!" He screams.

"Who's the bitch now?" I ask calmly while he's too busy groaning in pain.

That's gonna have to be enough for me.

If Draco and Smith weren't out here right now, I would be breaking more than just his wrist for the shit he's done.

Uggh! Now I'm starting to remember the scummy guys I dealt with in high school thanks to this jackass.

A police car pulls up, lights flashing.

"Alright, that's enough," Smith says, pulling out handcuffs.

Removing my foot and returning to Draco's side, Smith pulls him up to his feet and slaps on the cuffs.

"You're under arrest," she says.

"Me? Under arrest? It makes no difference! Do you know who I am?! I'm invincible! I'll be out in no time!" He laughs crazily as officers grab hold of him.

"Not likely. Your little friends in our agency have already been apprehended as well. They even threw you under the bus too. You're gonna be having fun in a cell soon just like them. Take him away!" she says.

"I can't believe this! I refuse to! This is how I'm repaid, Draco?! DRAAACCOO!" He bellows as he's put in the car.

Draco only gives him cold silence.

Shortly after, the police drive off with him riding in the backseat, kicking and screaming.

Good riddance.

"From our investigation, we found that he had some related criminal history under a different name and his connections were covering that up which is what allowed him to even be a host in the first place. We already had a warrant for his arrest ready but Draco called me and wanted to confront him first. Draco leaving to go back to him just happened to be the perfect ruse to ensure we could successfully nab him. I'm sorry that we didn't let you in on the plan and caused you that much fright, Sweetheart," Smith explains.

"That's alright. I know I would've opposed it had I known from the get-go. I'm just relieved to have my fears put to rest. I will accept any punishment you must give me for my unprofessional behavior as well as breaking his wrist," I say.

"No worries. I shouldn't say this but I overlooked the law strictly because I needed the satisfaction of seeing him eat shit so both of you are off the hook. If anything, you two were operating under self defense anyway," she says.

"Thanks. We really appreciate that," I say.

"Draco, you deserve an apology too. We would've found out much sooner than it took us had you been receiving the proper protocols and we shou-," Smith bows.

"Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge. I'm just happy to know he's being put away and I'm grateful you placed me here with Ryuta instead of adhering to my demands. I never want to leave him now," Draco says, cutting Smith off.

"D-Draco," I stammer.

Smith smiles.

"Well, that settles it then. I'll be taking my leave now. Take care, you two!" Smith says, hopping into her car.

"See ya later!" Draco and I say as we wave to her.

Waving back, Smith drives off.

"I'm so proud of you!" I exclaim, hugging Draco.

"R-Really?" Draco says, blushing.

"Definitely! You were so cool when you got in front of me and punched that bastard in the face!" I reply.

"W-Well, it's expected of a Dragonewt to be cool. Y-You were really cool too!" She says.

Going back inside, we return to her room.

Now I can finally let it out behind closed doors.

"Draco," I say.

"Yeah?" She says.

"Do me a favor and never scare me like that ever again!" I shout, startling her.

"R-Ryuta, you're doing that feminine voice thing again. Calm down," she says.

"I don't care! I thought I was going to lose you!" I exclaim.

"You really believed that I was leaving? The duffel bag was completely empty," She asks, slightly chuckling.

"It's not funny! It was such a serious atmosphere! How could I think you were faking at first?! I… I was gonna c-," Draco interjects my whining with her lips against mine.

I throw my arms around her neck.

"Aww, you're really adorable when you're all upset and worried like that. I won't do that to you again. I swear," she teases.

"S-Shut up, Draco," I mutter, blushing.

"Will do," she smirks.

Picking me up with her hands on my ass, we wrestle with our tongues as she puts my back up against the wall.

"Ryuta! You in here? Are you making breakfast or what?" Lilith suddenly shouts, knocking on the door.

She's awake earlier than usual.

"Y-Yes I am! I'll be down in a moment!" I answer.

"Okay, I'll be waiting then," she says, returning to her room.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cut this short," Draco says.

It feels like maybe now is the right time.

Like nothing is preventing me from getting it out anymore.

"Draco… I lo-," I'm quickly met with another kiss on my lips.

Her mouth aggressively pushes against mine.

"Sorry but those luscious lips were yearning for another kiss. We're you about to say something?" Draco asks.

"… N-Nevermind… let's go downstairs," I reply.

And the moment for it is ruined

I'm pretty certain she did it on purpose too.

Damn it, Draco.

**A/N: **We are wrapping up with Draco now so about one or two more chapters are left before we move on. It really depends on if the last of the Draco content is enough for two more chapters or not. That being said, there's a scene coming I've been dying to get to. Here's a hint: peanut butter and jelly. It's probably not as weird or extreme as anyone could be anticipating it to be.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part 9)

"B-Both of you knew about it and heard all of that?!" I exclaim while I cook.

"Didn't you think it was weird how we didn't come to see what all the shouting was about?" Polt asks.

"I believed that the two of you were still sleeping," I answer.

"It's irrelevant now anyway. What's more important is if it's official now, Draco," Lilith says.

"Oh yeah. Is it official now, Ryuta?" Polt asks.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Draco and I swiftly reply.

"Oh boy, now they're even getting into sync with each other. This is getting really tedious, you two," Lilith says.

"Then stop bringing it up," Draco says.

"If you don't tell him, it's going to backfire pretty soon," Lilith warns.

"Whatever you say," Draco chuckles, walking out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Lilith shouts, quickly following Draco.

"Ryuta, how come you didn't confess to her?" Polt questions.

Something told me the focus would shift my way.

"I tried to but she stopped me so even though I'm a bit miffed by it, she's obviously waiting on something first and I will respect that," I answer.

"Both of you are really making this a bigger thing than it should be after what has already occurred between you two. Feels like it should've been said by now," she sighs.

"Funny. From our perspective, you and Lilith are the ones making it a big deal. Please just let this play out however it chooses to," I say.

"Then so be it. We'll stop being pushy but we will say that we told you so if it doesn't happen under the circumstances she wants," she says, hugging the right side of my body.

Not gonna lie it's slightly more difficult to cook with Polt up against my right arm like this but I'm not about to complain when it's resting in her cleavage.

"And you'll have every right to do so," I say, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"That being said, there's supposed to be a full moon tonight so make sure Lilith and Draco go to bed early," she says.

"Got it," I say.

Should I go ahead and tell Polt about the thing?

Maybe it's not a good time yet.

"Hey, Ryuta," she says.

"That's me," I say.

"Am I distracting you right now?" She questions, pushing her chest against my arm even moreso.

"O-Of course not!" I answer.

"Then you realize that the food is starting to burn, right?" She points out casually.

What?!

"Oh shit! I didn't realize that!" I exclaim, about to turn the stove off only to be stopped by Polt grabbing my wrist.

"I was just kidding. The settings are on low," she says.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack," I say, calming down.

"You seemed preoccupied in your head so I needed to snap you out of it. Something on your mind?" She asks.

I'm just gonna go for it.

"Polt, are you busy on the last Saturday of July?" I quickly question, turning to her.

"That's like a week and a couple days away, isn't it? I don't think so," she says.

"I wanna go to the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival with you! Draco and Lilith included," I say.

"Oh, is that all? Of course I'll go," she says.

"R-Really?! You don't know how happy that makes me!" I hug her.

"I'm your girlfriend and the first one at that. What makes you think I would say no?" She asks.

"Well, I've always wanted to go but everyone always tells me that they can't because they're busy so I assumed the same thing would happen with you given what you do for cultural exchange," I explain.

"No way would I pass up going to a big event with you! We'll have a grand old time together with the others!" she says ecstatically.

I only told her the half of it though.

If I tell her the rest, then that would ruin the big surprise I have planned for the festival.

"Happy to hear it. With that settled, let's eat," I smile, rubbing my nose against hers.

"Let's," She smiles back.

"Draco! Lilith! Breakfast is ready!" I announce.

The day plays out like normal or at least the normal I've gotten rather accustomed to.

"Allow me to get the plates this time," Polt says.

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it, Polt," I say.

"No problem," she says as she walks into the kitchen with our dirty plates in hand.

"Another tasty dinner held captive in my stomach," Lilith giggles, rubbing her belly.

"I still don't get how food can be this damn good but hey I'm not complainin'!" Draco says.

"Guess you could call it my special brand of black magic," I joke.

I notice it's getting dark outside.

"Man, I'm beat. Sweetheart, can you accompany me to my room?" Lilith yawns.

"Sure thing," I say, getting out of my seat and letting her climb onto my back.

"You should be turning in for the night too, Draco," she suggests.

"I will. I just need to talk to Ryuta for a minute when he comes back down," Draco says.

"I'll be back as quick as I can then," I say, walking out of the dining room.

"I'm heading out now, Sweetheart," Polt says, coming up to me.

"You could just stay," I offer.

Polt looks at Lilith.

"Hey, Lilith. Could you cover your ears for a moment?" She asks.

"Will do," Lilith answers, cupping her ears.

Polt grabs my left shoulder and leans in close to my left ear.

"Do you remember when we entertained that idea? Would you like to wake up to me sucking and riding you against your will until you can't cum anymore all the while getting scratched up again?" Polt inquires.

As much as I liked it, it was a little overboard, even for me.

"On second thought, you make a fair argument. Having sore genitals and bleeding from my back after the fact is not worth it," I chuckle sheepishly.

"Glad to see that you're using the right head to think with. I gotta go now. Love you," she says.

"Love you too," I reply.

After exchanging a kiss, Polt hoofs it out the door.

"So what were you two discussing?" Lilith asks, removing her hands from her ears.

"Nothing important really," I answer, traversing the stairs.

"Aww, I expected something juicy," she says, disappointed.

Stepping into Lilith's room, she jumps from my back onto her bed.

"Appreciate the ride," she says.

"Anytime," I say.

Kneeling down for her, she grabs my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she spreads her legs.

"Dessert's ready for you," she says.

"Sadly, I will have to pass on that tonight," I decline.

"Really? Let's just do it real quick," she says, trying to persuade me.

"Sorry, no can do this time. I'll make it up to you," I say.

"And how are you gonna do that?" She questions.

Since I didn't think that far ahead of what to offer, I know only one guaranteed thing at the moment that she's sure to accept.

"You get… two sexual favors out of me," I answer reluctantly.

"And?" She smirks.

"I can't refuse whatever you ask of me. I'm at your mercy with these favors," I say.

"Is that so? Hmmm… I'll accept that. I'm looking forward to using them! Kihihi!" She giggles.

I may have given her too much power.

"Good night, Lilith. I love you," I say, standing up.

"Good night, Sweetheart. I love you too," she says, lying down.

Now back downstairs I go.

"Hey, Ryuta," she says as I'm halfway out of her door.

"Yes?" I turn to face her.

"Be honest with me. You're trying to save it up for Draco," she says bluntly.

"… I'm not confirming that," I say, slipping right out the door.

"I knew it!" She exclaims as I shut her door.

Heading back to the dining room, Draco is still sitting but with an additional chair beside her.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I ask, planting my butt in said chair.

"Oh… a-actually, I just wanted to hug for a bit. If you want to that is," Draco admits, her cheeks getting red.

"Of course we can hug. You don't have to ask," I say.

"G-Good," she says, pulling me close and putting her head on my chest.

"Can we get closer than this?" I question.

"Yeah," she says.

Moving from her chair, she slowly straddles my lap.

"Is that… better?" She asks.

"Definitely," I answer, my hands on her waist.

"You can go lower than that," she says.

I move my hands down, opting to go under her pants and caress her ass, watching her surprised face get redder.

I'm starting to realize that I'm getting a tad bit impatient.

Guess I'm a little more fed up with this than I initially assumed.

"Draco, I'm dissatisfied with the stalling," I state bluntly, airing my frustration.

What I really want to say is that I want to fuck her on this table.

"I… I know. I am too," she acknowledges.

"It would be less annoying if we would at least say the thing that's overdue," I say.

"We have to hold off… just about two more days and everything will be perfect," she says.

"I think… I can do that," I say.

"Will a kiss hel-," I kiss her immediately, cutting her off.

It quickly upgrades from hungrily mashing our lips together to aggressively dueling with our tongues.

Standing up with her in my arms, I sit her down on the table, her arms hugging my neck.

The alarm on my phone starts going off.

Time's up.

Breaking the kiss, we both pant.

"That actually helped a lot. Thanks, Draco," I say, back to being upbeat.

"Glad I could calm you down as well as myself," she says.

"It's time for you to go to bed now," I say as I shut my alarm off.

"Could you… carry me to my room?" She questions.

"Honestly, I don't trust myself to do that," I reply.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. I don't trust myself to let you walk out either," she says, getting off the table.

"Good night, Draco," I say.

"Good night, Ryuta," she says, leaving the dining room.

Now it's my time to retire.

Shutting off the lights, I head upstairs to my room.

After checking to make sure my door is properly locked, I remove my shirt and leap into bed, quickly fading to slumber.

Suddenly, I jolt awake.

I rub my eyes while rolling over to look at my digital clock.

It's only three in the morning!

My stomach grumbles.

Hungry too?

Those two should be asleep so getting a small snack poses no danger.

Quietly leaving my room, I begin to slowly make my way to the stairs.

Hearing a sound, I stop dead in my tracks.

Focusing on listening, it's coming from Draco's room.

Is she making noises in her sleep?

Putting my back to the wall, I sidle up to her door.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ryuta! I want you to fuck this pussy so hard! Shit!" Draco moans.

Blood rushes to my dick and face in an instant.

I-I… uh… I should leave her… to it.

Even if I really want to jack off in the hallway right now.

Imagining the danger of alerting her while I get off to her moaning is… is something else.

The fact that Draco's nails might scratch me up worse than Polt's as she fucks me into mind breaking submission is… truly intoxicating!

Noticing I'm heavily breathing and about to pull my pants down, I stop myself.

Must… resist and respect… Draco's wishes.

Next time, I'll just accept Lilith's quickie.

Gotta keep my mind on fixing that snack instead.

None of that is worth it.

Backing away from her door, I return to my main quest and slowly tiptoe down the stairs, hoping a creak doesn't occur.

Reaching the last step, the creak makes itself known, sending me into a panic mode mixed with sexual arousal in anticipation of Draco discovering me.

Glancing behind me, her door remains closed.

Moving into the kitchen, I turn the light above the stove on, giving me just enough light to work with.

I'm feeling a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich.

Before I even do that, allow me to take precautions to protect myself.

Going through a cabinet, I fish out a small bottle of pills.

If Draco or Lilith come down here, I'll just get them to ingest it somehow and they should be out like a light or at least that's what Smith told me.

Pulling out the peanut butter, jelly, two slices of bread, a metal knife and a spoon, I assemble a sandwich.

Man, that looks delicious!

"Ryuuuta," Draco's voice whispers suddenly in my right ear, startling me.

Oh shit! I didn't even hear her at all!

"D-Draco," I stammer, opting to not turn around.

"Let's fuck, Ryuta," she says, grabbing my waist.

She has a surprising amount of restraint when the full moon is out.

Polt immediately jumped on me and couldn't control herself at all the second she woke up the one time.

"I-I'll have to decline," I say.

"Then why are you already so hard? You heard me moaning and masturbating, didn't you?" She asks, her lustful giggles fill the kitchen air while she rubs my crotch.

"T-That doesn't matter! My erection is not consent and in general, full moon behavior is not consent unless it is agreed upon beforehand that it's okay!" I recite.

"Don't care. This tight virgin Dragonewt pussy is begging to be pounded by your big cock. Don't make me get forceful," she warns, pressing and rubbing her bare boobs against my naked back.

I desperately cling to what little resistance I have left.

"I would rather eat this nice peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead," I say, sneakily retrieving a pill from the bottle and placing it under my tongue.

Ten minutes before it dissolves.

"It's going to be a peanut butter, jelly, & hot jizz sandwich if you don't come to bed," she says.

"Sorry, that's not happening," I say.

"Forceful way it is!" She says, immediately whipping my dick out and stroking it.

Reaching behind me to try and separate myself from her, My wrists are swiftly handcuffed behind my back.

"W-What the?! Where did those cuffs come from?!" I question, surprised.

"Don't leave your stuff sitting out and about in your room," she says, picking up my sandwich.

"H-Hey, Draco. Let's not get crazy here. I'll do anything you want just let me out of these cuffs," I say.

"We're way past that now," she says.

"W-What are you doi-aaahhh!" I moan as she forces me to penetrate the sandwich.

The jelly's cold and it's all just so mushy and sticky.

"Moan any louder and you'll wake Lilith up. Let's avoid that so I can have you to myself," She covers my mouth with a hand.

She continues to use the sandwich like an onahole and all I can do is take it, my amorous sounds muffled.

"Enjoying this sandwich pussy? C'mon! C'mon! Pump it full of your seed!" She exclaims.

"Draco!" I shoot my load, flooding it with semen.

Body twitching, I throw my head back, laying up against Draco.

As I pant heavily, she withdraws my pulsating member from the union of bread and takes a bite out of it.

"Mmm, so warm and sticky," she licks her lips after quickly finishing the sandwich.

Having peanut butter and warm jelly on my dick is by far the dirtiest I've ever felt in my life and I will shower first thing in the morning.

"You… can let me go now," I say weakly.

"Let you go? We're just getting started," she turns me around and pushes me up against the counter.

Getting on her knees, she takes me in her mouth, sweeping her tongue all around to clean me up.

"There we go. You're all ready now," she says.

Pulling me down with great force, I hit the ground on my side.

Shit! This isn't good!

Pushing me on my back, she mounts me, a crazed look in her eyes.

"I'm about to finally become one with Ryuta! I can't believe it!" She shouts, grinding her pussy against my dick.

My heart is beating out of my chest.

"Draco, s-stop this!" I mutter, squirming.

"Just let it happen and allow us to bask in blissful pleasure!" She says, about to put it in.

I've only got one idea in mind.

Propping my fingers against the floor, I manage to quickly sit myself up and slam my lips against hers in a desperate attempt to stop her.

She grabs the back of my head, her tongue invading my mouth.

Scooping up the pill with my own tongue, I transfer it into her mouth and push it down her throat.

Success! That should do it!

"Ry… Ryuta… I'm fading away," she says quietly, holding onto me tighter as we continue to clash tongues.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just keep kissing right now," I say softly.

"But… I wanna… have sex… with you. I want it… so bad! Let me ride your dick even if just for a little bit," she says, getting drowsy.

"Not tonight. We gotta wait like you said," I say.

"Ryuta… do you love me? I… I lo-," Draco passes out on me, effectively knocking me back down onto the floor.

She snores loudly.

I guess this is what Lilith meant by Draco's stuff backfiring.

However, Draco didn't get to say the words and I stopped her from losing her virginity earlier than she wanted so I'll call that a double success.

Honestly, being on the kitchen floor with an unconscious naked Dragonewt on top of me all the while still handcuffed is not how I expected things to play out for trying to get a late night snack.

Let's see here… I hope she used the handcuffs with the faulty locks or this is gonna be tricky.

I bang the cuffs against the floor with what little room I got to work with, managing to free my hands.

Thank the heavens.

Putting my junk back in my pants, I get off the floor and scoop Draco up, bridal carrying her to her room.

Gently putting her back in bed, I pull the blanket over her.

Exhausted, I return to my room and plop down in my own bed.

I went through all of that for a sandwich but in the end, it wound up in her stomach instead.

I don't even want anything now.

That's how the cookie crumbles, I guess.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Difficulties With A Dragonewt (Part FINAL)

With one towel wrapped around my body, I pat my hair dry with a different one.

That shower really hit the spot.

Hearing my bedroom door open, I glance over my shoulder.

"Good morning, Ryuta," Draco says, coming in and closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Draco," I say.

"Hey… sorry about last night," She apologizes.

"Don't sweat it. What matters is that I stopped your advances in time," I reply, throwing my head towel onto my dresser.

"Ryuta?" she says, approaching me.

Looking over my shoulder once again, I gasp and immediately face forward.

"D-Draco, why are you only in an unbuttoned shirt and your underwear?" I question.

"Let's have sex. I'm not waiting any longer," she says softly as she embraces me from behind.

"I-It's only one more day like you said," I remind her.

"Fuck that. I don't care anymore. I need it now," she says, her left hand rubbing the crotch area of my towel while her right hand grabs hold of my bottom jaw.

"D-Draco, I-I don't have any more willpower to resist you," I stammer.

"Then don't," she whispers.

Letting her turn my head all the way to the side, she kisses me from over my shoulder.

Her left hand moves to my chest and grabs a handful of my towel, pulling it off my person and leaving me naked.

Breaking the kiss, she swiftly smacks me on the ass, causing me to yelp.

"I've never really noticed until now but you have a great ass, Ryuta," she compliments, quickly biting my neck and playing with my nipples.

"S-Slow down. You're rushing this," I say.

"Course I am! I already told you I'm not waiting any longer," she says.

Managing to break free from Draco, I turn around to face her.

"If you're not gonna take this moment slow, then I don't want it," I say, annoyed.

"Huh, is that so?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah," I answer.

"In that case…," she suddenly picks me up, carrying me like a bride.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" I squirm around to no avail.

"Shut up. You're just as impatient and yet you're acting like you're not. Be grateful I gave you any foreplay at all," she says as she proceeds to the bed.

"I-I said no!" I shout.

"And I'm clearly not listening. You're getting thrown on that bed no matter how you feel about it to do us both a big favor," she says bluntly.

"I'll scream," I warn.

"Oh, I bet," she says.

Tossing me onto the bed, she just stands and stares at me.

"W-Why are you just standing there?" I ask, confused.

"You told me no so I'm not gonna do anything. Bye," she starts to walk away.

"Hey! That's not how this is supposed to go!" I say.

"Too bad, so sad," she says.

"Draco, this isn't funny," I say.

"Then start telling the truth," she says, turning around.

"T-T-The truth? A-About what?" I question, acting clueless.

"Ryuta, I'm leaving," she says.

"I'll tell the truth then!" I shout.

"Then spill it," she says.

"You're right. I… I have gotten impatient too. I don't want to wait another day just like you don't and I even wanted you to skip foreplay to get to the point. I'm dying to have sex with you," I admit.

"There it goes. How hard was that?" She inquires, coming back to the bedside.

"Very. Now some of the excitement is gone because you were supposed to make me submit to sex," I say, disappointed.

"I already knew what was going on anyway. I just wanted to hear you own up to it. That's the power of Dragonewt intuition," she chuckles.

What?!

"Y-You're a complete ass! Wasting all this precious time just for tha-," my angry shouting is cut short by her lips.

Grabbing onto her shoulders, she firmly grabs my ass as she climbs onto the bed.

Falling over with her on top of me, our tongues mash together.

Pulling her mouth away, she undoes the strings on her panties and straddles me.

"Enough of all that! I'm already dripping wet just thinking about this moment!" She says ecstatically.

"W-Wait, Draco. You can't jus-," I start to say.

"Shit!" Both of us groan from her suddenly and very recklessly impaling herself on my dick, blood trailing down my shaft.

"I don't care how much this hurts at first! All that matters is pleasuring my man!" She yells, her hands on my chest while she bounces her hips.

"D-Draco," I grunt, sitting up.

Holy hell! Her insides are practically crushing me!

"This pussy belongs to you, Ryuta! You're the only guy I wanna fuck! Ya hear me?!" She shouts, getting faster and more wild.

Discarding her shirt, I undo the small ribbon holding the cups of her bra together and do away with it, her modest chest exposed.

With my hands on her waist, I trail wet kisses from her neck to her bosom.

"Ryuta," she yelps as I pull on her left nipple with my lips.

Nearing my limit, I gasp.

The way she's riding me is too much!

"Draco, if you keep that up, I'm not gonna last much longer," I mutter.

"No! Please hold on just a little bit more! I'm so close!" She begs, grabbing onto my shoulders.

Calling out to each other, we climax, semen splurging down my shaft as I pull out.

"I fuckin' love you, Ryuta!" She confesses, panting.

"I fuckin' love you too, Draco!" I exclaim.

Aggressively smashing our lips back together, I quickly stand up while we hold onto each other, getting off the bed and setting her down on the nightstand.

"Ready to go again?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" She answers, her wings unfolding.

Thrusting back into her, I go as hard as I can, making the nightstand slam against the wall while the lamp shakes.

"C'mon, Ryuta! Fuck me better than that!" She growls and repeatedly swats my ass.

Grabbing her wings, I tug on them hard, causing her body to twitch.

"That's it! Don't hold back!" She moans as I pound her pussy like mochi, my balls slapping loudly against her.

"Fuck, Draco!" I yell.

The lamp falls over and shatters on the floor as she pulls my sweaty body into hers, firmly embracing me.

"Yes! Yes! Harder! Fuck me through the fucking wall, Ryuta!" She screams.

"Here… it… comes!" I groan with one last thrust as we cum again, pumping her with even more hot seed while my body tremors.

Her arms squeeze my torso tightly as we pant with our tongues out.

"That… was so worth it. I don't regret it," she says.

"Neither do I," I say.

Freeing me from her embrace, I pull out, jizz flowing out of her onto the nightstand.

"Damn, you really filled me up," she chuckles.

W-Wait! I just realized I didn't use a condom!

"H-Hey, Draco. Y-You're on birth control, right?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, I am. Though it seems I've been on it for a while now without realizing because when I asked Polt for a pill a few hours ago, she smiled and told me I was already taking it so there was no need. I assume she's putting it in my food," she answers.

Goddamn it, Polt.

"Yeah, she's definitely putting it in your food," I sigh.

"You should really tell her not to do that," she says, folding her wings back up while getting off the nightstand.

"I honestly thought she stopped doing that after she revealed that to me and Lilith," I say.

"That aside, we really did a number on this wall. Just look at it," she says, amazed.

"T-That's a pretty sizable dent! I didn't even think we were going that hard! I'm gonna have to call Smith to get that fixed as well as replacing the lamp," I say.

Draco grabs onto my left arm, keeping it against her body.

"Don't worry about that. I wanna cuddle with you right now," she says softly, pulling us onto her bed.

Huddling together under the blanket in each other's arms, her hands travel slowly down my back and caress my ass.

"At some point, I really want to have some fun with your much more lewd side," she licks her lips and gives my backside a slap.

"W-Well, I-I would enjoy that very much," I stammer, blushing.

Taking delight in my reaction, she grins and snickers.

"Do you mind if I ask something?" I question.

"Go right ahead," she replies.

"Is there a specific reason why you originally wanted to wait until tomorrow?" I ask.

"I knew Polt and Lilith would be out of the house tomorrow and that's when we were gonna have sex but as you can tell, I stopped caring about them being in the house to hear it. It is what it is," she answers.

"I see," I say.

"You know they're gonna tease us, right?" She questions.

"Yeah, I know," I answer.

"Wanna stay in bed just a little bit more to prolong the inevitable?" She asks.

"There's no way I'm turning that down," I reply.

After cuddling for what felt like half an hour, we get dressed.

Putting a hand on each other's waist, Draco and I walk downstairs together, seeing Polt and Lilith standing at the bottom of said stairs.

The two smirk.

"Got something to reveal, you two?" Polt inquires.

"I love Draco," I say.

"And I love Ryuta," Draco says.

"Finally," Polt says.

"Pretty sure both of you demonstrated that well enough with how loud you two were fucking but at least we're not dancing around this anymore," Lilith giggles, causing me and Draco to blush.

"W-Well, we w-were pent up," Draco stutters.

"Trust me. We could tell," Lilith says.

"M-More importantly, stop secretly placing birth control in food, Polt! It's highly illegal and I'm sure Draco would've taken the pills had you just asked her. I thought you were done with that," I shout.

"Maybe it's a bit much but it's a safety net! What if some liminal obsessed with you ends up living here and immediately tries to get knocked up when I'm not here!? As the first girlfriend, I will not have someone steal the honor of bearing the first child!" Polt exclaims defensively.

"W-Wait! K-Kids are already on the table?! W-When is that happening?!" Draco questions curiously.

"No time soon, Draco!" I answer swiftly.

"Damn," she mutters, disappointed.

"Polt, that's super absurd! Even then, do you not trust me to handle something like that?" I ask.

"And how do you intend to combat such a situation?" Polt says.

"It doesn't hurt to just have that type of stuff stocked up in my room," I say.

"Promise me that you can take care of it then," she says.

"I promise," I say.

"Then I will stop from this moment on," she says.

Polt and I take a deep breath.

"Are you two done now?" Lilith questions.

"Yes," Polt and I reply.

"Good because we need to do the thing," Lilith says.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot," Polt says, walking up to Draco.

"H-Hey, Polt. Why are you getting so cl-," Draco gets interrupted by Polt suddenly kissing her lips.

"P-Polt! It hasn't even been a day yet! What happened to easing into that?!" I exclaim.

Withdrawing her lips, Draco's face is bright red, trying to process what just happened.

"Polt, w-why did you do that?" Draco asks, stunned and confused.

"Well, if you're gonna be participating in any form of group oriented sex, let alone be with Ryuta, then you need to be comfortable with other women," Polt explains.

"You know that I'm more than comfortable with other women but you can't just do that out of nowhere! I think you just wanted to kiss me more than anything else!" Draco says.

"Pretty much," Polt giggles.

"Now it's my turn. It's only fair," Lilith says.

"Alright then. C'mere," Draco says, kneeling down and kissing Lilith with no hesitation.

"There. I hope that satisfies you both," she says, breaking the kiss.

"Almost," Polt and Lilith say.

"You mean there's something else?" I say.

"What name did you say during sex, Draco?" Lilith asks.

Oh, I understand now.

"Y-You didn't say it but don't feel pressured t-," I begin to say.

"Sweetheart," Draco says softly, hugging me.

"T-That sounds really weird to hear coming from you," I say, embarrassed.

"That means I have to start using it more so it will sound natural, Sweetheart," she says, nuzzling my cheek.

"And that finally covers it," Polt says.

"We'll leave you two alone now," Lilith says, giggling to herself.

Leaving, Lilith goes into the living room while Polt heads outside.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Do you happen to be hungry at the moment?" Draco questions.

"S-Sort of," I reply.

"Then how about I make you a sandwich to make up for the one I made you violate and ultimately wound up in my stomach?" She offers.

"I can just make another one myse-,"

"Let me make the damn sandwich, Ryuta," She interjects, abandoning the lovey-dovey tone of voice for her normal one.

"Yeah, I much prefer that voice. Very well. I will let you make the sandwich," I chuckle.

"Good so let's go!" She says excitedly, grabbing my hand and running to the kitchen.

"Not so rough now!" I shout as she practically drags my feet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: At The Mall With My Monster Girls (Part 1)

"I hope none of you had anything planned because we are going to the mall today!" I announce after we finish breakfast.

"The mall?!" All three of them exclaim, surprised.

"That's right," I affirm.

"Are we getting new clothes and stuff?!" Lilith asks.

"Buying regular clothes will be for another day. This is more… special," I speak carefully.

"Special? Is there something big happening soon?" Draco questions.

"Hmm, I wonder. Care to guess?" I ask playfully.

"I have a pretty good idea. After all, you did bring it up yesterday," Polt says.

"Polt already knows?! How come Draco and I are the ones in the dark?!" Lilith questions.

"Because I had to make sure Polt wouldn't be busy for my plans so she could tag along. However, this was always meant to be a big surprise for the both of you. Polt, would you like to do me the honor of telling them?" I say.

"Gladly. We're going to the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival next week!" Polt reveals.

Draco and Lilith gasp, taken aback.

"So you mean we'll get to see all the cool stuff in person?!" Draco says.

"Mhmm," I nod.

"And we're going to the mall to pick out yukata among other things?!" Lilith follows up.

"That's right," I affirm.

Almost instantly, Draco and Lilith jump out of their seats and across the table, causing me to yelp as the two tackle me and my chair to the floor.

"You're so awesome, Sweetheart!" Draco and Lilith shout.

"I understand the excitement but you two can't just launch yourselves at me like missiles. I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt a little," I chuckle.

"Would our kisses make you feel better?" Lilith asks.

"Maaaybe," I reply.

The two start kissing my cheeks to my amusement.

"Feeling any better yet?" Draco questions.

"So much better. Thanks," I smile.

Getting out of her chair, Polt walks over to us.

"The longer you three stay on the floor, the more time you waste getting to the mall," Polt says, giggling while looking down at us.

"Oh yeah!" The three of us exclaim.

Jumping to our feet, Lilith quickly hoofs it to her room to get dressed.

"Hey, could you accompany me to my room, Ryuta?" Draco takes my hand, starting to lead me out of the dining room.

"Oh, sure thing. Could you please go ahead and start the car up, Polt?" I ask.

"Will do," Polt answers.

Going into Draco's room, she leads me over to the closet.

"Something you want to show me?" I inquire.

"D-Do you want to see me wear this?" Draco questions nervously, pulling out the dress from her previous host.

"I'm curious to see it but don't wear it if you don't want to," I reply.

"Then… I'll at least see how I feel about it now," she says, starting to undress before me.

"W-Warn me before you start stripping down!" I shout, turning myself away from her.

"You've already seen me naked plenty of times! It's nothing new!" She shouts back.

"There's no point in seeing the process. It ruins the surprise factor in my opinion," I say.

"You're as strange as always. I'll tell you to turn around when it's on then," she says.

Hearing the sounds of clothes hitting the floor, I whistle to keep myself occupied.

"I'm done now," she says, tapping a finger on my shoulder.

Flipping myself around, I gasp upon seeing her.

"W-What do you think?" She asks shyly, her face as red as an apple while she looks off to the side.

Her hands are behind her back with her wings out, awaiting my response.

"It's really cute, Draco," I answer.

"I'm glad you like it. I think I actually like it too now," she says.

"I really dig the skirt and those stockings as well. They certainly make your thighs more plump," I say, eyes fixated on them.

"You wanna touch them, don't you? I won't stop you," she says.

"Yes, please!" I exclaim, dropping to my knees immediately.

"H-Hey! Don't move so suddenly like that," she says.

Indulging myself, I firmly squeeze her thighs.

Her thighs are amazing but nothing can compare to Lilith's thighs out of everyone in this household at the moment.

If anything, Draco and Polt are pretty much tied.

They could crush me with their thighs any day.

In fact, that's something we can definitely do.

Maybe when we get back.

Hmm, it seems there's fluid running down her legs.

Is she getting aroused by this?

Only one way to find out.

"W-What are you doing, Ryuta?!" Draco squeals as I put my head under her skirt.

"How come you're so wet right now? Did feeling up your thighs turn you on that badly?" I tease, snickering.

"N-No way!" She denies.

"No need to lie to me. Since I'm already down here, let me take care of it," I say, pulling her panties down.

"S-Sweetheart! What about the mall?" She moans as I eat her out.

"It's not gonna take long," I say, lashing my tongue.

"Hey, are you two ready?" I hear Lilith's voice and the sound of the door opening.

"L-Lilith!" Draco says, surprised from us being walked in on.

Draco's gotta be close by now.

"So this is why you two are taking so long. This could've waited until we got back," Lilith says.

"Sweetheart is the one who couldn't wait!" Draco throws the blame on me.

"Draco's the one whose panties were soaked from letting me feel her thighs up nor did she stop me," I say, flicking my tongue against her clit.

"S-Shit! Sweetheart!" She climaxes, grabbing the back of my head while her legs tremble.

"My work here is done," I pant, pulling my head out from underneath her skirt.

Lilith grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me away from Draco, leading to the exhausted Dragonewt crumbling to the floor and laying against her closet.

"Since you're in the mood for eating pussy, you'll be eating mine as well. While you're at it, eat my ass out too," Lilith says with a devious grin, licking her lips as she starts tugging her shorts down.

"With pleasure," I say, grinning back.

"So this is where everyone's at," Polt says, walking in.

"You're just in time, Polt. Drop those shorts so Sweetheart can go to town on both of us with that mouth of his," Lilith says.

"We can do that later. What he needs to be doing is getting dressed. C'mon, Ryuta," Polt grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me away from Lilith, dragging me across the floor.

"Draco gets to cum but we gotta wait? That really sucks," Lilith sighs.

"Polt, it wouldn't take much time to go down on the rest of you. Let me do it!" I whine, crossing my arms and pouting as I'm dragged out of Draco's room.

"That can wait until we come back. Let's get the more important thing taken care of first. Sound good?" Polt says.

"Fiiine," I say.

"Good to hear. Don't forget to brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out. No one needs to smell _that_ on your breath while they leisurely shop," she says.

"Yeah yeah I know," I say.

After finally getting dressed and making sure to clean my mouth, we head out to the car.

"Hey, Ryuta. Mind if I drive instead?" Polt asks.

"Oh, sure thing," I reply, tossing the keys to her.

That works perfectly for me!

I can browse the mall's website on my phone and see if that jewelry store has anything I'm looking for.

With myself taking the passenger seat, Polt jumps into the driver's seat while Draco and Lilith get the backseats.

Driving off, Polt hands me her phone and lets me put the destination into the GPS app.

"There ya go," I say, attaching her phone to a mount for convenience.

"Much appreciated," she smiles.

"Wake me up when we get there," Lilith yawns.

"Same… here," Draco yawns as well, most likely due to Lilith.

"Okey dokey," I say, giving them a thumbs up.

In no time at all, those two are out cold.

"That didn't take long," I chuckle.

"About as much as I expected from them if I'm honest. Mind if I ask a question, Ryuta?" Polt says.

"Go right ahead," I say.

"You plan on getting something with more seats, right?" She inquires.

"Yeeaah, I do," I sigh.

"Just making sure you realize that this car is at max carrying capacity now and you're likely to get more homestays," she says.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I say.

"Do you need me to pay for it?" She asks.

"Nah, it's fine. I've got it," I assure.

I don't actually.

"Are you sure? You know it's not gonna hurt my wallet in the slightest to do so," she says, stopping the car at a red light.

"You're not gonna let me turn it down, are you?" I question.

"Nope," she answers casually.

"Alright, there has to be a catch to this if you're being insistent on paying for a new car," I say.

"The only catch is that you keep being an amazing boyfriend. That's all," she says.

"If you say so," I say.

"While we are still on this subject, how come you try to avoid letting me spend money on you? Whenever I offer to pay or get you something important, you tell me not to worry about it," she says.

"It feels like I would be taking advantage of you if I use your money to get thr-," I begin to say.

"Shush," she interjects, slapping me.

"D-Did you just smack me?" I question, surprised as I hold my cheek.

"I sure did! I could already tell you were about to say some complete nonsense again," she replies.

"But was it really required?" I ask.

"Regardless, we're supposed to depend on each other. Stop trying to tough it out on some things and allow me to help. Got it?" She says.

"I got it," I answer.

Grabbing my hand, she moves it off my face and kisses my cheek.

"Sorry for the slap, Sweetheart," she says softly, starting to embrace me.

"Polt, this isn't exactly the time nor place to be getting all cuddly and stuff," I say.

"Then c'mon and cheer up already," she says playfully, rubbing her cheek against mine.

A car horn suddenly honks, making Polt and I jump while Draco and Lilith don't even wake up.

"Light's green! Hurry up and go! We ain't got all day, jackass!" A woman yells from the car behind us, rapid firing her horn.

"Polt!" I exclaim frantically.

"I know! I'm on it! I'm on it!" Polt shouts, equally panicked as she quickly gets back in her seat and grabs hold of the wheel.

Stepping on the gas, she pokes her head out of the window.

"I'm sorryyy!" She apologizes loudly.

After twenty minutes of more driving, we finally arrive at the mall.

With luck being on our side, we find a parking spot amidst the dozens of cars in no time at all.

"Naptime's over, you two," I say, leaning into the back and giving them a gentle shake.

They both slowly wake from their slumber.

"Man, we're here already?" Lilith yawns.

"At least that means we skipped the boring stuff," Draco mutters, rubbing her eyes.

Exiting the car, we look up in awe at the sheer size of the shopping center.

"How is it so big?!" Polt and Lilith yell, taken aback.

"I-It didn't seem to be this massive from the pictures I looked at! That's seriously overwhelming!" I shout.

"Well, we didn't come here just to gawk. Let's go inside, see what's up and have some fun while we do so!" Polt says excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" We exclaim.

**A/N: **Original plan was to have this be one massive chapter just because I wanted the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival to be Chapter 25 but whatever, I'll get over it. This mall content isn't long in my notes so it _should_ be really short but we'll see how that goes. I predict no bigger than 3 parts.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: At The Mall With My Monster Girls (Part 2)

"Whoooaaa," we gasp, awestruck as we take in everything.

All sorts of shops and restaurants inundate the interior of the mall.

Rivers of humans and all sorts of liminals move about the ground floor as well as the walkways on the higher floors, flowing in and out of these outlets.

Bustling can't even begin to describe the sheer amount of traffic present.

"This is ridiculous even for a mall," Draco says.

"That yukata shop is definitely gonna be hard to find among all this," I sigh.

"That's fine. We can walk around and check out the other stuff. No need to rush things," Polt says.

"You make a very strong point, Polt," I say.

"Of course she does! Now let's get to exploring!" Lilith says, climbing onto my back.

Wandering around the vast mall, we look around trying to decide where to even start.

"It's actually really difficult to choose where to go first. Anyone have any ideas?" I ask as we walk.

"I see one! Let's go in here!" Polt exclaims, tugging on my jacket.

Turning my head to the left, I see the store she's trying to pull me into.

Kalolo's Secret?

Wait… t-that's a lingerie store!

"I-I'll just wait outside! Y-Y'all can go on in!" I stammer, trying to resist Polt.

"C'mon, Ryuta! Don't be a wuss!" Lilith giggles, shifting her weight while riding my back to assist Polt.

"Please help me, Draco!" I call out.

"You'll live," Draco says, helping them by pushing me.

"Nooooooooo!" I yell as they overwhelm me.

So much lingerie in one place… it's maddening!

"See? It's not that bad," Polt says.

"E-Easy for you to say," I stutter.

"Lingerie's a really big turn on for you, isn't it? That's why you didn't wanna come in here," Lilith teases.

"M-Maybe," I say hesitantly.

The three of them laugh.

"If that's the case, we definitely _have_ to try some on for you," Polt says, taking my hand and pulling me deeper into the store.

I gulp nervously.

I pray my heart doesn't give out.

Sitting next to the fitting room with Draco, we wait on Polt and Lilith to come out.

"Have you calmed down?" Draco questions.

"Not in the slightest. The anticipation is what's murdering me right now," I answer.

"Everything will be fine," she says.

"Alright, we're ready," Polt announces.

"Here we go I guess," I say, standing up.

As soon as the curtain pulls open, my eyes immediately shift away.

"What do you think, Ryuta?" Polt and Lilith ask, walking out.

"I-It's really nice," I nervously scratch my neck.

"How would you know when you're not even looking at us?" Lilith inquires.

"Fine! I'll look but whatever happens is you guys' fault!" I shout.

Looking at them, my face reddens, getting really warm.

Dark blue lace is really amazing on Polt even if it's the more traditional look! The bra can hardly contain her boobs, somehow producing even more cleavage than her tank tops!

Lilith's purple one piece might as well just be a slutty version of a one piece swimsuit with how skimpy it is!

Goddamn! Their curves and thighs are mighty dangerous for my health!

Lingerie really accentuates the key features of the body!

It's… it's too much!

I'm overheating!

Blood shoots from my nose so hard that I fall backwards with Draco catching me before I hit the ground.

"Glad I stocked up on tissues from my trip to the restroom," Draco says, holding a tissue to my nose for me.

"Thank you, Draco," I say, woozy from blood loss.

"No problem, Ryuta," she says.

"So do you love it?" Polt says, grinning.

Slowly, I give a thumbs up and raise it into the air.

"That's a confirmed yes," Lilith says.

"How do you feel about it, Draco?" Polt questions.

"W-Wait what?! Why is my opinion needed?!" Draco asks, surprised.

"Just answer the question. It's not that hard to do," Lilith says.

"I-It's sexy. What the hell else am I supposed to say?!" Draco shouts, blushing.

Polt and Lilith giggle.

Recovering, I manage to return to my feet.

"Alright, you two had your fun. Go buy it and we're moving on," I say.

"C'mon, Sweetheart. You haven't even seen the one we picked out for Draco yet," Polt says.

"H-Huh?!" Draco exclaims.

"Come here into the fitting room, Draco. I'm sure it'll knock Ryuta dead too," Lilith beckons.

"Y-You don't have to do that, Draco," I remind her.

"Are you not interested?" Draco says, sounding hurt.

"You… you damn well know how I feel about it! If you're gonna try it on, then do it! Don't try to make me feel bad as an excuse to put it on," I say.

"You better look when I come out," she mutters, going into the fitting room.

"It's only fair that I do," I say.

Glancing at Polt and Lilith, I immediately look elsewhere again.

"Could both of you please change back? It's extremely distracting having you two stand around in lingerie," I ask.

"Only after you see Draco. Besides, you should be enjoying this," Polt presses herself into the left side of my body.

"T-Trust me, I am despite my wanting to go to a different store," I assure, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"We can certainly tell. Just look at this thing," Lilith giggles, rubbing the erection in my pants while laying against the right side of my body.

"I believe we established to wait until after we're done with the mall," I remind them.

Being a tad forceful, they make me sit down.

This isn't good.

"Change of plans. How about we get a little… wild," Polt whispers in my left ear, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"How abou-," Polt kisses me before I can finish.

Parting my legs, they start caressing my thighs.

"Just relax," Lilith says in my right ear before nibbling my neck.

Okay, I'm definitely gonna have to shut this down.

Feeling Lilith's hand slowly undoing my pants, I grab hold of their tails and break the kiss with Polt.

"Time to settle down, you two," I say, giving their tails a yank.

"Sweetheart," they yelp, immediately recoiling from their advances.

"That's much better. I hope that snapped both of you out of it," I say.

"Did you have to yank our tails though?!" Polt and Lilith whine.

"It was either that or we get possibly booted and banned from Kalolo's Secret for indecent behavior if not worse than that. Is that what you want?" I question.

"No way!" Polt and Lilith answer quickly.

"I rest my case," I say.

"Sorry about the wait. Here… it is," Draco announces, stepping out of the fitting room.

Oh man, Polt and Lilith certainly know what to pick!

That dark green really fits Draco!

"D-Don't just stare. S-Say something," she blushes, looking at the floor.

"M-My bad. It looks amazing, Draco," I say.

"Thanks, Sweetheart," she says, slowly starting to inch back into the fitting room.

Polt and Lilith spring from their seats and prevent Draco from going back in.

"What's the rush, Draco?" Polt asks, draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Ryuta saw it. That's all I wanted," Draco replies.

"You sure that's all you wanted? How about I tell you of an idea I just got?" Polt starts whispering something into Draco's ear.

"What?! There's no way that will happen!" Draco exclaims in disbelief.

"But you are interested?" Polt says.

"I-I mean I am but I seriously doubt it can become real," Draco says.

"What are you two talking about? Let me in on it!" Lilith shouts.

Draco kneels down and mutters whatever Polt told her into Lilith's ear.

"What?! I definitely need to see that! Count me in!" Lilith says.

"What the hell are you three discussing over there?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing!" They say, clearly hiding something.

Should I be afraid?

"If you say so," I say, squinting at them with heavy suspicion.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Wanna check out some other stuff in here with me after we get changed?" Lilith questions.

"… Sure," I answer reluctantly.

After they get back into their clothes, Lilith takes my hand and leads me to a different section of the store.

Either I'm getting more comfortable with being in here or I'm just glad to be away from the lingerie.

"How come Polt and Draco aren't coming with us?" I ask.

"They wanted to look at something else. Oooh, this just caught my eye and it's also my size!" She pulls something off of a shelf.

Wait, is that…?

"What do you think about this, Ryuta?" She questions, holding it up in front of herself.

No doubt about it now!

That's a japanese high school style one piece swimsuit!

I don't even need to see Lilith try it on!

I've already imagined it many times already!

"Yeah, let's just go ahead and get two more of these," I say, casually picking up a few more.

"You're gonna buy three of them? For what?" She inquires.

"One for you to swim in. One for me to tear up and stretch while we fuck. One for me to just shoot all over when I feel like showering you in my semen," I answer bluntly.

"Quite the lewd intentions you have. Looking forward to that," she giggles.

"Ryuta, we need your opinion really quick," Polt says, hurrying over to us with Draco following behind her.

"How does this two piece bikini make you feel?" Draco asks, holding up said bikini.

The top and bottom are a matching crimson red with a black trim, a black ruffle micro-miniskirt attached to the bikini bottom.

I'm really into it!

"That's super cute!" I answer.

"Exactly what we were hoping you would say!" Polt smiles.

"So who's wearing it?" I question.

Polt, Draco, and Lilith glance at each other.

"You are!" They exclaim simultaneously.

… S-Say what now?!

"Excuse me?" I reply, confused.

"You're gonna put it on for us," Lilith says.

"That's a really funny joke. If we're done here, let's head to the cashier," I chuckle, walking past them.

Polt snatches my wrist and forcefully pulls me close.

"You're gonna wear that bikini," Polt whispers threateningly in my right ear.

"P-Polt, you're crushing my wrist. Ease up please," I say anxiously, unable to escape her grip.

"Do as I say and I'll let you go," she says.

"You need to seriously dial it back," I say.

Polt delivers a swift yet powerful swat to my ass, causing me to yelp and quickly cover my mouth with my other hand.

I am having difficulty keeping myself together as my body shakes with pleasure.

Still… harder! Hit me harder!

"This… is far from the appropriate time and place to be doing this," I say shakily, hand still clasped to my mouth.

All three of them have devious grins on their faces, clearly getting some enjoyment out of this.

I'm enjoying this too!

"Don't make me repeat myself, Sweetheart. Get your ass moving," Polt warns.

"L-Let's buy it and I'll try it on at home," I offer.

Responding for Polt, Draco immediately strikes my backside.

"F-Fuck!" I whimper, doing my best to stifle the noise I'm making.

"How about you wear it right here in this fucking store instead?" Draco growls in my left ear.

T-This is bad but it's so good!

I think I'll cum if I take another hit!

"P-People… are gonna see me in it," I say.

"Would you rather we pull you into the middle of the store and show them the lewd slut that you are? We would be happy to oblige. Kihihi!" Lilith giggles, hand in front of her mouth.

YES, PLEASE!

"N-No," I mutter.

"What was that?" Polt raises her hand into the air.

DO IT! HIT ME! GIVE IT TO ME!

"N-No, ma'am!" I quickly reply, preemptively tensing up my body.

"Good boy. Now go," Draco says.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I say.

I can't believe how much effort it took to resist!

Never have I ever so desperately wanted to be humiliated this badly!

I wish I didn't have to restrain myself!

Returning to the fitting room, Draco hands me the bikini and I step inside.

So this is happening now.

My body still hasn't calmed down due to how much I'm anticipating the sheer embarrassment that will come with wearing this thing.

After getting naked, I start with the bikini bottom, slipping it on rather easily.

It's weirdly a perfectly snug fit with my hard erection mostly obscured by the super short skirt.

I don't think anyone would notice it unless they were up close and focusing on my crotch.

Now comes the more difficult part.

Picking up the bikini top, it takes a bit to tie the upper pair of strings together behind my neck and tie the lower pair of strings together behind my back.

A bit troublesome but I got it done.

I think I did a good enough job.

Might as well see what I look like in the mirror before I go out.

Upon seeing a mere glimpse of myself, a small gasp escapes through my lips.

T-This is so strange.

After properly observing my body, I look my mirror image in the eye and find myself blushing with my hands on my cheeks.

Curse this body of mine.

It should be illegal for anyone to be this cute.

As I stare at myself, I realize my breathing is getting heavier.

I know I shouldn't act on what my body wants at this moment but it's all the more tempting because it's wrong.

I can't help it!

I'm too excited!

I slowly run my hand down my body and into the bikini bottom.

Stroking my dick, I moan softly.

I'm gonna blast my cum all over this fucking mirror and myself!

I dare to be walked in on by an employee or customer who thinks this room is vacant so I'll shoot even harder!

If anyone's gonna get kicked out and banned, it's gonna be me, not Polt, Lilith, or Draco!

"Ryuta! Is everything going okay in there?" Polt asks, knocking on the door.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just making sure it's secure," I answer, slightly snapping out of my horny daze and letting go of my member.

"I'm giving you five seconds before I come in there and pull you out," Lilith warns.

That was a close one.

Had they not checked up on me, I think I would've fully committed to it.

Putting my junk back into the bikini bottom, I sigh.

Let's go ahead and get this over with first.

After we're out of Kalolo's Secret, I'm gonna rush to the restroom and blow my load.

Taking a deep breath, I step out of the fitting room, standing before them.

"T… Ta-da," I say softly.

"Sweetheart is so adorable!" They exclaim, blood gushing from their noses.

Well, at least this makes us equal now.

Pulling out more tissues, Draco hands a few to Polt and Lilith.

"M-May I take it off now that all of you have seen it?" I question.

"You don't wanna do some poses for us first?" Polt inquires.

"Poses? I didn't make any of you do that. How's that fair?" I say.

"Would you consider it fair if we got out of here immediately afterwards?" Draco says.

"Yes!" I say hastily.

"With that said, start by putting your hands behind your head," Lilith says.

"Like this?" I ask.

"Exactly like that," Polt replies.

"I'm really grateful that body hair is virtually nonexistent on you. Look at those bare armpits!" Draco says excitedly, approaching me.

"Draco, please keep your voice down," I advise.

"And this bikini really compliments these lightly toned abs of yours," she adds, chuckling from behind me while rubbing my stomach.

"S-Stop. I'm not some kinda pet," I say.

"What should we have him do next?" Polt questions.

"Already got it covered. Lift up the skirt for us," Lilith says.

"I'm not doin' that!" I say.

"Want me to do it for you?" Draco inquires, resting her chin on my right shoulder while her hands begin to inch towards the skirt.

"No way!" I answer, trying to halt her hands.

"Either Draco does it for you or you do it yourself," Polt says.

"Fine… I'll do it," I say, giving in.

"And here I thought I would have the honor," Draco says, returning to her seat beside the other two.

Hesitantly, I lift the front of the skirt up with my hands.

Noticing my erection, a quiet gasp comes from each of them.

Having difficulty with looking at them, I look to the side.

"If it weren't for the skirt, that bulge would stand out much more. Any unsuspecting person could get fooled easily at the beach," Polt says.

"Thankfully, that situation is never happening," I quickly say.

"What's keeping it so stiff, Ryuta?" Lilith teases.

"D-Does that really matter?" I reply.

"Perhaps cross dressing is another hidden fetish of yours… or is the pleasure from being spanked lingering on that ass?" She snickers.

"It's moreso the embarrassment and humiliation I'm currently feeling just being in this thing right now," I mutter, dropping the skirt.

"Well, it's almost over. I believe Lilith and I are satisfied. Got something in mind, Polt?" Draco says.

"Of course I do. Sweetheart, turn around and put your hands against the wall," Polt smirks.

"You could've just told me that you wanted to look at my ass," I point out, doing as she says.

"I figured you would try to be against it if I were to be blunt about it," she reasons.

"Well, what do all of you think?" I ask.

"Stick your ass out a bit more first. No need to be modest," Draco replies.

"That's much better. Throw some wiggle in too," Lilith says.

"Want a lap dance as well?" I question sarcastically.

"Sarcasm or not, we'll gladly take you up on it. Gotta say though that bikini bottom must be pretty snug with the way it hugs that amazing rear. I even love how it peeks out from under the skirt. Sexy and cute," Polt comments.

From the corner of my eye, I notice a few men and women glancing at me from an aisle of lingerie close by.

H-How long have people been checking me out while doing these poses?!

No! I can't think about it or it'll send me over the edge!

"A-Are we done now?" I inquire, my composure beginning to fracture again.

"Yep! You can get back into your clothes and we'll move on after we buy our lingerie," she answers, assuring me.

"Thank God!" I exclaim, greatly relieved as I stand up straight.

Just gotta hold on a little longer and I can enjoy the satisfaction of sweet release!

"Not so fast! I just realized something!" Lilith shouts, hopping to her feet.

"And what's that?" I ask, turning around to face her.

"I'm the only one who didn't get to smack you so let me get my hit in," she says, walking towards me while prepping her right hand.

Nope! That's dangerous at the moment!

"I-I'll let you hit me later," I say, backing away towards the fitting room.

Polt and Draco immediately jump up and rush me, grabbing my wrists to prevent me from fleeing.

"W-What are you guys doin'?!" I try to break away to no avail.

"Come on, it's just one more little smack," Draco mischievously grins.

"What's the harm in letting Lilith do it right now?" Polt smiles.

"I-It's seriously a bad idea!" I answer, squirming around frantically.

"That cake of an ass is getting smacked again, like it or not! Here I go, Ryuta!" Lilith shouts.

Polt and Draco let go of me at the last second but Lilith's hand is much too close already to dodge.

Lilith delivers a devastating blow to my rear end.

"Aaaahhh!" I suddenly moan loudly with my more feminine voice, my body trembling heavily with pleasure as the bikini bottom floods with hot semen.

Getting weak in the knees, I drop to the floor, my tongue hanging out of my mouth as I continue to moan.

I'm still cumming?! Oh my fuckin' god!

Managing to cover my mouth, my body jerks as I shoot out the final volley of seed.

Quieting down from my orgasm, I notice how quiet everything has gotten.

Looking at them as I pant, they are blushing and speechless.

Worst case scenario has happened!

What do I do?!

Huh? Why are my thighs so wet?

Glancing down, I freeze up in sheer terror and my cheeks flush hard.

I'm… I'm sitting in a puddle of my own semen right now.

I-I-I can't believe it.

This… just really happened to me.

So this is what maximum embarrassment and shame feels like?

I curl up into a ball and contemplate my life.

"Is everything okay over here?" A female store associate asks, starting to approach us.

Guess we're catching that ban now.

Snapping out of it, the girls stand in front of me to prevent the retail associate from seeing the mess I'm in.

"It most certainly is! Our friend in the fitting room just found something that really excited her. We are sorry for her loud outburst," Polt apologizes, all of them bowing their heads slightly.

"Oh, okay. Just please keep it down as to not disturb the other customers," the associate advises.

"Yes, ma'am!" The three respond.

With the lady walking away, they sigh as they turn around, having dodged a bullet.

Done with contemplating, I slowly stand up on my feet, my lower body covered in my own cold jizz.

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can leave. Sound good?" Draco questions.

"Yeah," I say, still recovering from the shame.

After a couple minutes of hasty cleaning, Polt and Lilith manage to get rid of the puddle and I'm back in the comfort of my clothes from Draco helping me out.

However, a problem still exists and that's the bikini bottom as it is still moist.

Glancing at the three, I can tell that they feel really bad.

"Let's go to the cashier and be on our way," I sigh.

Heading to the checkout counter, I slip the bikini between their lingerie and the swimsuits.

Hopefully, the cashier just glances over it with little thought.

"Find everything you need?" The cashier asks with a smile on her face.

"T-That we did, ma'am," I stutter.

"Good to hear. Let me ring that up for you," she says.

Please don't notice it.

Please don't notice it.

With zero suspicions, she scans the price tags, tosses our purchases into a big bag and tells us our total balance.

Bullet completely dodged!

About to pull my wallet out, Polt stops me.

"I'll pay for it instead," Polt says, pulling her debit card out.

Remembering the talk we had in the car, I stop myself from telling her that I got it and let her pay for it.

It's probably more about making me feel better than our talk in her mind at the moment.

"And here you go. Thank you for shopping at Kalolo's Secret!" The cashier says, handing Polt the receipt after tossing our items into a big bag with the store logo on it.

"Thank you," Polt says.

"Let me get that for you, Ryuta," Lilith says, quickly taking the bag before I can pick it up.

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it," I say.

"Come see us again!" The cashier waves as we leave.

The second we are completely out of the store, Draco hugs my right arm.

"Hey, Ryuta. Where do _you _wanna go now?" Draco questions with excessive cheeriness.

Okay, they definitely think I'm pissed off which I'm not actually.

"I'm not mad, you guys. Please drop the act," I politely say.

"Y-You're not?" They gasp, taken aback.

"Of course. I am the one to blame seeing as I should've really put my foot down rather than go along with it," I say.

They jump on me with their hugs almost instantly, causing me to kneel.

"We're sorry!" They shout.

"What are you apologizing for?! I just said it's my fault!" I yell.

"But still!" They exclaim, getting louder than me.

People start to look and glance at us, some muttering what I can only assume is bad things.

I think I get it now.

"Fine! I forgive all of you! Is that what you wanna hear from me?!" I ask.

"Thank you, Sweetheart! You're the best!" Their hug tightens severely all the while they plant kisses on my face.

The passersby start to go back to minding their own business.

"You three were trying to make me look bad just a moment ago! Have you no shame?!" I question.

All I receive for an answer is them giggling.

**A/N:** It's amazing how scenes I've been anticipating to write seem small in my head but actually translate to a very long chapter. My prediction for only 3 parts is gonna be incorrect at this rate.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: At The Mall With My Monster Girls (Part 3)

"C'mon, let me just get look around for a few more minutes! I swear I won't buy anything else!" I shout with a bag filled to the brim in my hand, trying to resist against Polt, Draco, and Lilith pulling me out of a Rus & Rohe's clothing store.

"That's a damn lie and you know it!" Draco says.

"Just how many pairs of slim fit jeans and studded belts does one person need?!" Lilith asks.

"They're on sale though! How could I resist?!" I whine.

"Ryuta, you need to rein it in! I understand that the deals are to die for but you already have what you need! You would just be wasting money now!" Polt says.

"But it's limited time only!" I shout.

"That's just marketing bullshit! There's likely to be more of the same stuff sold at a different time of the year!" Draco replies.

"So please let it go right now and we can get a move on!" Lilith adds.

Goddamn it. I know they're right.

We came here mainly for yukata, not going broke at a Rus & Rohe's.

"Alright… I give up," I groan frustratedly, no longer struggling.

"About time," Draco and Lilith sigh, letting go of me.

"Always remember that the store is going nowhere," Polt reminds me, rubbing my back.

"I know," I deeply exhale.

With Draco picking up our Kalolo's Secret bag off the ground and Lilith climbing onto my back, we go on our merry way.

"Still surprised that R&R's is your style of fashion," Draco says as we walk.

"Rus & Rohe's just happens to appeal to what I like is all," I say.

"What I find more surprising is that most of Ryuta's clothes are in women's sizes including what he's wearing right now," Lilith says.

"I can't help it that most of the things I like happen to be in women's sizes. None of you ever noticed until we went in R&R's anyway," I say defensively.

"I definitely knew already because I wear your clothes sometimes," Polt says.

"I know that. You are excluded from my statement," I say.

"Sure there's not something you want to confess?" Lilith asks, giggling and trying to push my buttons.

I swiftly look over my right shoulder at Lilith.

"Lilith, we are currently on the third floor and you can't fly. Please don't make your boyfriend dangle you off the side of this walkway," I say with a threateningly polite tone and smile on my face.

"You wouldn't do that to me," she says.

Lilith's right but I just gotta make her think that I'm capable of it.

"Hey, Polt. Do you mind holding this bag for me?" I question.

"No problem," Polt says, taking the bag.

"H-Hey, let's talk about this," Lilith says, her grip on my shoulders suddenly getting tighter and legs clamping down hard on my waist.

"What are you afraid of? C'mon, let's do it," I chuckle, trying to pull her off my back.

"This isn't funny, Ryuta! Polt or Draco, I don't care which! Please save me!" She exclaims, desperately clinging to me.

"You hear somethin', Polt?" Draco asks, grinning.

"Nope. Not in the slightest," Polt answers, smiling.

"Traitors!" Lilith yells as Polt and Draco continue to go ahead of us.

"Gotcha!" I say, pulling her off of me and holding her up by her jacket.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you! Please don't actually do it! I'll behave!" She says, panicking.

"That's what I thought," I say, putting her down.

I didn't even have to get anywhere close to the railing.

"Am I allowed to continue riding on your back?" She questions.

"Use your legs for a bit first and I'll let you back on later. Can't have you getting any lazier," I reply.

"I use my legs enough already both around the house and during Polt's exercise routine!" She says.

I kneel down and give her a peck on the cheek.

"You're so spoiled," I smirk, ruffling her hair.

"I-I'm not spoiled," she stutters, blushing.

"If you say so. Now c'mon so we can catch up. I'll even hold your hand in exchange for making you walk," I offer, right hand extended out.

In an instant, she grabs my arm instead, holding it tightly to her chest.

"Let me hold onto your arm like this for a little while and it's a deal," she says.

"A deal it is," I say.

Once Lilith and I catch up to them, we continue to explore.

"Hard to believe we still haven't come across the yukata shop yet," I sigh.

"At this rate, the mall will close long before we find it," Lilith says.

"Honestly, I thought we would happen upon it at random by now," Polt says.

"It would probably help us out if we looked at the mall directory," Draco says.

"If only we could find one! It's like they're nonexistent!" I shout.

"I'm sure we'll come across one… eventually," Polt says.

Hmmm, I think I got an idea.

"Polt, I'm gonna see how much your exercises have paid off in the leg department," I say, preparing to run.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" She asks, concerned.

"Simple. I'm going to sprint all around the mall until I find a directory or the store itself! See you guys in a little bit!" I exclaim, taking off like a shot.

"You're just leaving us behind?!" Draco and Lilith say, surprised.

"Splitting up will cover more ground so yeah!" I explain.

"W-Wait! What if we find it before you do?!" Polt questions.

"Then give me a call whether it be my phone or one of you yelling my name!" I answer.

At this speed I'm going, this should be a piece of cake.

Since they're on the third floor, I will survey the second floor seeing as we skipped over it entirely.

A quarter-hour swiftly passes and I come to a dead stop, breathing raggedly.

Man, I'm so goddamn tired!

Maybe nonstop running with zero regards to pacing wasn't such a great idea.

Seeing a wooden bench inside what appears to be a flower shop that I happened to stop in front of, I go in and plant my butt down on it to rest.

I'll just take about five minutes first before I get back to the grind.

Suddenly, a big commotion is going on at the clerk's desk.

Guess I should've picked my rest stop a bit more carefully.

"Honey, I really don't know where the money is! I guess I forgot to bring it!" A girl's voice frantically shouts.

"Seriously?! You told me that you had this covered!" Another girl says, audibly frustrated.

Yeah, I'm not about to keep listening to this.

I will see if I can alleviate the situation to some degree.

I could just leave instead but this bench is pretty good and I don't feel like going elsewhere to sit.

Standing up, I cut through a narrow spacing between aisles to reach the desk.

Before me are two almost identical liminals in a verbal quarrel with each other all the while the cashier is nervously standing behind the counter.

Based on their appearance, I believe they are Honey Bees which would make sense given the setting.

I hope I don't get stung in the process.

Approaching them, I clear my throat, getting their attention.

"Excuse me. What seems to be the problem here?" I ask.

"We accidentally left our money at home and can't pay for these flowers. It's super important that we get them now," the Honey Bee to my right explains while the other one to my left quietly removes herself from the situation for whatever reason.

"What's the amount due?" I direct my question towards the cashier.

"I-It's 10,000 yen," he says.

That's all? I can definitely help out then.

"I'll pay for it," I say, taking out my debit card.

"What? You'll help us out?" She says, taken aback.

"I don't see why not," I reply.

The cashier's pretty damn cute actually so I'll see if I can coax a deal out of him.

Subtly beckoning the guy with a finger, he hesitantly gives me an ear.

"Hey, you should totally throw in a daisy bouquet and a daffodil one for free. You will look really cool if you do," I whisper, putting on the feminine charm.

"S-Sure thing!" He quickly says, face reddening as he pulls the two bouquets off the shelf behind him.

I didn't even have to amp it up to convince him.

Swiping my card, he hands over the flowers.

"Much appreciated," I smile.

"A-Anytime," he says, heading into the backroom.

"Here ya go," I say, handing over the flowers they needed.

"Thank you so much!" She says.

"You're very welcome. Consider this a gift too," I offer her the daisy bouquet.

"Awww, you shouldn't have. My name is Honey by the way. Nice to meet you," she says.

That wasn't just a pet name?!

Perhaps the two are sisters rather than a couple.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Name's Ryuta. May I ask why who I assume is your sister seems to be hiding in the aisle over there?" I inquire.

"Oh, we get that a lot. That's actually my cousin and she's just shy. Come on out and introduce yourself already, Nectar," Honey says.

Guessed wrong again.

"I-I told you I prefer to be called Nekuta," she says, peeking her head out.

"Doesn't matter. It's rude to hide, especially from someone who helped us out," Honey says.

"…Okay," Nekuta softly sighs.

Slowly, Nekuta comes out and approaches me.

"H-Hello… m-my name is Nekuta. T-Thank you for helping us," she says, struggling to maintain eye contact.

Now that I look at them up close and side by side like this, the only difference I see between the two is that Nekuta's shiny blonde hair has black tips while Honey's hair doesn't.

W-Well, that and Nekuta seems particularly more busty than Honey does.

"No problem. It's just what I do. Here, this is for you," I give her the daffodil bouquet.

Visibly surprised, she blushes and her antennae twitch.

"F-F-For me?" She stammers.

"I don't see anyone else around besides Honey and I already gave her one so yeah," I chuckle.

Nekuta suddenly hugs me.

"O-Oh! I wasn't expecting that," I say.

"That didn't take long. Seems she likes you," Honey giggles.

"L-Likes me?! All I did was give her a bouquet as a nice gesture!" I say.

"Daffodils happen to be one of her favorites. Had you given them to me instead, Nekuta would probably get more than a little upset," she explains.

"Ryuta, was it? Can… c-can we… exchange numbers?" Nekuta asks gently, her four arms squeezing me harder while she looks up at me.

She's definitely not wearing a bra underneath what I interpret to be a public appropriate version of a one piece swimsuit which is the same thing Honey has on.

"I-I don't see a reason not to," I say, pulling out my phone.

"Oooh. Moving pretty fast there, Nekuta," Honey comments while she watches us exchange.

"I-I am not," Nekuta softly objects, quickly pulling away from me.

"Well, I'm sure you got other places to be but allow me to give you this before you go off on your way," Honey gives me a card.

"H&N Floristry? Is this some kinda business card?" I ask.

"Precisely that. Nekuta and I run a small flower shop. We needed these flowers because our new batch of summer flowers have yet to bloom and some floral decor would make the place look a lot more beautiful and lively," she elaborates.

"So I actually just gave you two even more flowers to work with?" I say.

"You did but while I will put the daisies on display, I highly doubt Nekuta will do the same with those daffodils. She loves them too much. Isn't that right, Nekuta?" She teases.

"…Yes," Nekuta reluctantly nods.

"Either way, please enjoy those flowers. I'll be taking my leave," I say.

What I really mean is returning to that bench because my legs are still killing me.

"Would be really nice if you visited our shop soon whether it be for flowers or just to see us. You're always welcome," Honey says.

"I'll definitely keep it in mind for when I have time to kill," I assure.

"Do you really mean it?!" Nekuta questions, her face lighting up.

"Of course I do. I'll even bring more daffodils just for you," I grin, patting her head.

Nekuta abruptly grabs my right arm with the tight grip of both her own right arms.

"C-Can we please get tea together?" She asks anxiously.

"That sounds lovely. Just name a date whenev-," I begin to say.

"Now!" She interjects suddenly, startling me and Honey.

"U-Unfortunately, I don't exactly have time to do that right now. I'm very sorry," I apologize.

"That's disappointing. I hope you're free soon," she says, her antennae drooping.

"Would another hug make you feel better?" I question.

"Yes!" She exclaims, tackling me to the ground.

A warning would've been nice!

"Nekuta! Don't just jump on people out of the blue!" Honey says.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Nekuta replies.

Attempting to move my hands, I notice her and Honey's cheeks flush.

Oh no. Why am I feeling bare skin?!

"R-Ryuta, your hands… are on my butt," she says.

"I-I see. Groping you wasn't my intention," I say, blushing myself.

"I don't really mind if it's you," she says.

What?!

"Okaaay. That's enough now, Nekuta. We really need to get going and so does he," Honey says, quickly pulling Nekuta off of me.

They actually know I'm a man?!

"It still feels too soon to leave to me. Oh well. Bye, Ryuta," Nekuta says as I return to my feet.

"See you around, Nekuta, Honey," I wave as they begin to leave.

"See ya later, Ryuta," Honey waves back as well as Nekuta.

"Hey, Honey. I got one more thing to bring up," I say.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Might I recommend that you two probably should wear something that covers your uh… honey buns so to speak?" I suggest.

"D-Duly noted," Honey says.

And with that, the two Honey Bees are gone.

Finally, back to the bench I go.

As soon as I start taking steps, the backroom door opens and the cashier guy comes out, immediately getting in front of me.

"H-Hey, I was wondering… do you w-wanna h-hang out maybe? I-I have some time to kill," he nervously questions.

Let me just rip the bandage off now.

"Sorry to bear bad news but I'm actually a guy," I admit.

"You fooled me but that doesn't take away from the fact that you're really cute," he says.

"Ehh?! I expected you to be immediately disinterested!" I shout, blushing.

"W-Well, that's not how I operate so p-please get lunch with me," he says shyly.

He upgraded from hanging out to lunch?!

Switching plans then!

"I'm sure you're a sweet guy and all but you're not my type," I decline, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

That's a fucking lie. Everything about him screams my type of guy! He's shorter than me, likely younger, super cute in a fashion similar to myself, seemingly good natured and even quite possibly a virgin at that!

Like a milf to a shota in a hentai, I wanna corrupt him so bad!

"A-Are you certain?" He says.

Y'know what? I can't let the opportunity pass me by!

"How old are you?" I ask.

"E-Eighteen… and a virgin as well if that at all matters," he hesitantly answers.

Exactly as I assumed!

"How about we do a little more than what you offered instead?" I suggest seductively, slowly laying a hand on the back of his head and playing with his sky blue hair.

"L-Like wha-," I interject by kissing his lips and pushing him up against the shelves.

Breaking the kiss, I watch him breathe heavily while he looks at me with desperate eyes.

"M-Mister, this isn't the proper place for thi-," I slam my mouth back onto his.

Parting his lips, I slip my tongue inside, assaulting his mouth.

His hands reluctantly grab and grope my ass.

At least I didn't have to tell him to do it.

"You're not getting past second base, mind you," I say in a tone similar to that of a sexually wolfish milf while I firmly caress that tight little ass of his.

"T-That's okay. This is more than enough," he says, rolling his wet tongue up with mine.

After making out for a few more minutes, I am deeply satisfied with what I got out of this.

Withdrawing my tongue, a thick thread of saliva breaks apart.

"That's all you're getting now," I smirk devilishly, pulling away from him.

"Over already?" He pants.

"'Fraid so," I say.

"Will… I see you again?" He questions, lightly grabbing onto my jacket sleeve.

"Who knows? Maybe. Bye bye now!" I smile and wave as I leave.

"B-Bye," he says, waving back.

As I walk out of the store, I make sure to sway my hips just to give him something more to look at.

Seeing his erection pitch such a big tent almost pushed me to take him to third _and_ fourth base but I had to exercise restraint since Polt isn't here to see it.

I'm certain that if I had let him fuck me, he would've been made mine too let alone just servicing him with a blowjob.

Could've made it one of the greatest moments of his life!

Truly a damn shame that I must willingly let my first real dick get away from me but I guess making out with him and the possibility of him jacking off while thinking about me is satisfactory enough for one of my desired fantasies.

His boss is probably gonna give him a lot of shit for those bouquets though so I hope that little experience I gave him will make up for it.

That being said, I gotta find somewhere else to recuperate now after what I did.

If I stuck around, I'll be too tempted to give him sex.

That and he might be the clingy type and that wouldn't be good at all right now.

Out of the shop, I run a hand through my hair and sigh.

Where the hell do I exactly go now with these sore legs of mine?

"Yuyu?! Is that you?" A familiar voice asks, fast approaching.

Looking to my right, I notice… an Ogre charging straight at me!

"T-Tio?!" I shout, surprised as she scoops me up off my feet.

"It _is_ you!" She rejoices.

"What are you doing here? Operating as security or something?" I inquire.

"Not at all. I just happen to be on break though I wish I could change out of this MON outfit into something more comfortable even for just a little bit. How come you're at the mall by yourself?" she replies.

"I'm not actually. We just split up to cover more ground because we were having difficulty looking for a yukata shop," I explain.

"I see. This mall is pretty huge," she says.

My phone starts vibrating and ringing.

"Ryuta here," I say after answering it.

"We finally found it, Sweetheart!" Polt, Draco, and Lilith yell.

"Excellent work! How about we meet up at the food court to sit down and have lunch first?" I say.

"Roger that!" They say before hanging up.

"Hey, Tio. If you don't mind, could you please carry me to the food court? My legs have been super sore for a bit," I ask.

"Sure thing but only if you kiss me on the cheek," she says.

That's it?

Giving her a smooch on the cheek, her face turns bright red.

"I-I wasn't expecting you to actually do it!" she says, shocked.

"You should know by now that I'm not one to be tempted," I say.

"Well, deal's a deal. To the food court we go, Yuyu!" she says, putting me on her back.

Shit! I didn't realize it until now but I didn't even get that guy's name or his number!

Oh well. It's not that big of a deal at the moment.

I'm just happy to be off of my feet right now.

**A/N:** So that yaoi scene was definitely never in the plans but I had an itch to scratch and I figured displaying _that_ side of Ryuta's carnal desires was long overdue. However, the scene displayed here is toned down compared to what I had originally typed out because the far more explicit scene was overdoing it by a mile. So yeah, Ryuta totally did more than just _that_ with that cashier guy in a different version of this chapter. That aside, I am glad to have Honey be present now as well as the new original character, Nectar/Nekuta. I am looking forward to future reactions about her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: At The Mall With My Monster Girls (Part 4)

"Here we are!" Tionishia announces.

"Tio and Ryuta?!" Polt and the others exclaim, surprised.

"That's us," Tionishia giggles.

"Long time no see guys," I wave.

"What are you even doing here, Tio and why is Ryuta riding on your back?" Polt asks.

"Well, I just happened to be around while I'm on my break and randomly came across Yuyu coming out of some flower shop," Tionishia explains.

"As for why I'm on her back, I kinda ran just a _little_ too hard and ended up with sore legs. The flower shop happened to have a nice bench so I rested up for a bit there but ultimately had to go elsewhere and since we ran into each other, I asked Tio for a lift to get me here," I elaborate.

"And that's our story," she concludes.

"Sounds like someone didn't pace themselves," Polt says.

"And you didn't think to call one of us either?" Draco questions.

"Yeah, I messed up," I admit, chuckling sheepishly.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Lilith sighs.

"Alright, Tio. You can let me down now," I say.

"Okey dokey," Tionishia says, kneeling down.

Disembarking from her back, I inhale deeply the second I'm on my own two feet.

Still far from feeling great.

"Thanks for the ride," I say, hugging Tionishia.

"Aww, it was no problem," she hugs back.

Her comforting embrace seems to nullify quite a bit of the pain.

As we let go of each other, her face seems to light up like she just got an idea.

"Hey, you guys are about to have lunch right? Mind if I join you?" She asks, standing up.

"Of course we don't. The more the merrier!" Polt replies.

"Thank you! I highly appreciate it!" Tionishia says.

Suddenly, Tionishia's phone starts ringing, prompting her to answer it.

"Oh, Ms. Smith. Need something? … What? Seriously? … Understood. I'm on my way," she says, hanging up.

"Duty calls?" I ask.

"Unfortunately. Of all the times for trouble to start. Geez," she sighs.

"Well, that's a shame. We'll see you later then," I say.

"Bye for now," she says.

Despite her words, Tionishia continues to idle.

"Waiting on something?" I ask.

"… One more hug for the road?" She questions, giggling sheepishly with her arms out.

"I think we need to start limiting you," I reply.

"No! Why would you do something so mean to meee?!" She whines.

"You know exactly why. Take it and skedaddle before you wind up getting yelled at by Smith and the others," I give her a quick hug.

"Very kind of you, Yuyu! I'll be going now," she says happily, hastily leaving.

"With that over, let's get something to eat, shall we?" I say, leaning on the table.

"Let's!" Polt and Lilith say.

"Wait, didn't you say your legs weren't in good shape?" Draco questions.

"Yeah, but they're much better now. I can manage," I answer.

"Hey, Polt, Lilith. Would you two mind getting our food for us? Ryuta needs to sit down," she says.

"Sure thing. Last thing we need is for him to complain about walking around after we eat," Polt says.

"What? I said I'm fine," I say.

"You think you are but you're not so come over here," Draco beckons me with a finger.

"There's a chair literally right beside me. Why wou-,"

"_Now_," she commands.

"O-Okay," I say, hurrying over to Draco's side of the table.

With no hesitation, Draco grabs my left arm and makes me sit in her lap.

"There we go. Doesn't that feel much better?" She smirks.

"I-I guess," I stutter.

"Damn. That was your plan? I wanted to sit in his lap so he could feed me," Lilith says with displeasure.

"I'll let you have him once I've had my fun. Wanna jump in on this after Lilith, Polt?" Draco offers.

"Nah, I'll sit it out. As for food, I figure it's best to ask both of you now so we don't hold up a line," Polt says.

"Well, you heard her. What do you want, Sweetheart?" Draco says, talking to me like I'm a kid with her right hand on my right knee.

"T-Takoyaki. A big bowl of it and sweet tea as my drink," I answer.

"I'll have some taiyaki with azuki bean filling and lemonade," she says.

"Alright. We'll be back in a few," Polt says, heading off with Lilith.

"Any particular reason for this seating arrangement, Draco?" I question.

"Cuz I wanted your ass in my lap. Is that a problem?" Draco replies assertively.

"No, ma'am," I say.

"Right answer. How about I give you a little reward?" Her hands massage my inner thighs.

"H-Hey! Haven't you learned anything from the bikini incident?" I try to stop her.

"It'll be fine. Why do you think we're in the most secluded spot of the food court? I'm the one who picked out this nice little corner," she says.

"And what if we get spotted?" I ask.

"Highly unlikely but it definitely turns you on that we might, doesn't it?!" She answers excitedly.

"N-Not in the slightest," I say.

Her hands quickly go under my shirt.

"We already talked about lying, didn't we?" She pulls hard on my nipples.

"Draco!" I yelp.

"We know you got a taste for public indecency. That's why we acted the way we did apart from just wanting to see you crossdress. You would lose your fuckin' marbles if I told people to come and watch right now, wouldn't you?" She mutters seductively in my left ear.

"N-No way!" I deny.

She twists my nipples as a response, causing me to writhe around wildly while I stifle the noises from my mouth.

"I'm gonna yell loud enough to get some attention if you don't tell me what's currently going on in that lewd brain of yours," she warns.

"Okay okay!" I give in.

Pulling her right hand out of my shirt, she grabs my chin and makes me look her in the eye over my left shoulder.

"Go ahead then. If you try to look away from me, who knows what I might do," she says.

I nervously gulp.

"I… I wanna get bent over this fucking table and spanked with my own goddamn belt for all to see!" I confess, blushing.

"And there it is. As much as I wanna oblige, that would destroy the main reason we came here in the first place so that's something we'll have to hold off on," she says.

"I-I know that. I didn't forget," I say.

"Had to make sure you didn't get sidetracked from our antics. I'll gladly keep you entertained until those two come back if you bring those decadent lips closer," she chuckles.

"Better than just sitting here," I smirk.

Laying my back against her, she kisses me from over my left shoulder and continues using her left hand to play with my chest.

Hearing footsteps get closer, Draco and I stop making out, wiping saliva off of our lips with the back of our hands.

"We're baaack!" Polt and Lilith announce, both of them holding a big tray of food.

"Whoa! I know you asked for a big bowl but that's ridiculous!" Draco says, astonished as Polt places the food and drinks down on the table.

"The best kind of ridiculous! I'm all for it!" I say excitedly, picking up a pair of chopsticks and splitting them.

"You seem to really love takoyaki, Ryuta," Lilith says, taking a seat.

"Damn right I do! It's one of the best things I've ever tasted!" I affirm.

"If that's the case, then maybe you can show us how to make some when you start giving us cooking lessons," Polt says.

"Sounds like fun. Just don't expect it to be easy," I say.

"I'm sure we'll knock your socks off in one way or another," Draco says.

"Guess we'll see about that," I say, picking up a takoyaki ball and eating it.

So good!

"Y'know, Lilith. There seems to be a lot more lettuce than meat on your burger," Draco points out, chuckling.

"It wasn't my choice! Polt slapped some of her crummy salad on it!" Lilith says, blaming Polt.

"You went with one of the most unhealthy choices so it needed to be counterbalanced. On the bright side, I didn't do anything to your fries or soda," Polt reasons, giggling.

"Hmph!" Lilith pouts.

"With that attitude, it sounds like you don't want Ryuta's kid right away once Polt's done. I'll gladly go ahead of you," Draco says.

Taken aback, I almost choke on takoyaki while swallowing and wash it down with sweet tea.

"N-No way in hell! I'm not giving up my spot! Eating healthier is just a pain is all I'm saying!" Lilith shouts defensively.

"You're gonna have to start cutting alcohol out as well too. At least keep it out of your system until after the kid is born," I comment.

"I knoow," she sighs.

After about a few minutes into eating, I notice Polt giving me a strange look.

"Something the matter, Polt?" I ask.

"I guess it's a bit random but I've got an important question for you," Polt says.

"Shoot," I say.

"Do you hate humans or something?" She questions curiously.

"W-What makes you say that?" I reply.

"It's weird that you haven't messed around with a human. That's why I think that," she says.

That's right. I didn't ever tell her about Smith and even if I had not done anything with her, I did mess with that guy not too long ago.

"Actually, I kinda have," I say.

All three of them immediately stop eating and focus on me.

"Really?! Who?!" They inquire.

"S-Smith and I made out a little bit back when she brought Draco but that was cut short," I answer.

"Not really surprising," they say.

"I guess that was to be expected," I say.

"How come you and her haven't been doing more then?" Polt questions.

"We have been holding off because that's what she wanted for now," I explain.

"That doesn't sound like Smith," Draco says.

"Not even in the slightest," Lilith adds.

"I figured she was the type to never hold back on what she wants," Polt says.

"So yeah I don't hate humans or see them as inferior romantic interests or whatever," I say.

"Anything else?" Draco asks.

"W-Well… a lot more happened at the flower shop than I let on," I answer.

"I knew you were hiding something about that shop!" Polt says.

"Tell us!" Lilith says.

They are gonna flip their shit.

I just know it.

"S-Some… cashier… guy," I say hesitantly, hand on my neck.

"A guy?!" They exclaim, surprised.

Blushing, I nod reluctantly.

"You gotta spill those beans, Ryuta! What did you do with him?!" Polt jumps out of her seat, leaning across the table on her hands with her tail wagging frantically.

"I-I didn't go down on him or anything like that! I-I-It was just a little bit of kissing and touching. That's all," I reply.

"Why did you have to go and do some stuff like that when I'm not around?!" She shouts.

"It was spur of the moment! I didn't take it any farther than that since you weren't there to spectate," I say.

"I'm grateful for that at least," she sighs, sitting back down.

"Did you at least get his number?" Draco asks curiously.

"Yeah! What's his name too?" Lilith adds.

And here I thought that Polt was the only one pining for this kinda thing.

I'm gonna blame that bikini for possibly awakening that inside Draco and Lilith.

"W-Well, ya see… I didn't get either of those things and by the time I realized that, it would've been extremely awkward to go back. Sorry," I chuckle sheepishly.

"Ryuuutaaa!" They yell, disappointed.

"I said I was sorry!" I shout back.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet. Seeing as Polt had that question, I've got my very own question. How come you don't fool around with many other liminals? We are the only ones you're fuckin' as of right now," Lilith says.

"Wait, you mean I'm only the third and newest one?! I assumed I was at least the fifth or something," Draco comments.

"Yeah, he's kinda passive about it. I gave him freedom to go wild and he really only lets it come to him," Polt says.

"Do all of you assume I'm just gonna seek it out like some goddamn interspecies reviewer or something? Besides I've now done it with you three in which each of you are a different species. That should count for something," I say.

"Yeah but our bodies are very humanlike. Aren't you interested in more uniquely built liminals like Centaurs, Lamias, or perhaps even an Arachne?" Lilith inquires.

That feels strangely targeted, especially the Arachne part.

Kinda ironic for her to say that too seeing as I randomly ran into Miia, Centorea, and Rachnera when they weren't around.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. I'm just not active like that. You three naturally cater to me so much I would be completely satisfied if no more girls got involved. For an example, Lilith, why do you think I'm satisfied with you?" I ask.

"Oh because you're a lolicon," she answers casually.

…

"Excuse me?! Did I hear that correctly?!" I exclaim, shocked.

"Oh wait. I forgot to say you're the best lolicon I ever met," she clarifies.

"That's not the answer I was looking for and I'm not a lolicon!" I shout.

I can see Draco looking at me from the corner of my left eye as well as Polt looking my way.

"You two are siding with Lilith on this one?!" I ask, disbelieved.

"Ryuta, you say and do a lot more shit exclusively with Lilith compared to me and Polt," Draco says.

"Name one!" I say.

"Lilith is the only one who gets a nickname," Polt says.

"I can't help that your names don't really lend themselves to a good nickname while Lilith's does so she gets sugar lily. Either way, that has nothing to do with Lilith's accusation," I reason.

"… Fair enough," Draco and Polt say.

"Allow myself to point some things out for you then. I'm the only one who sits in your lap and gets fed by you. I even get to ride on your back. My thighs and belly are your designated fetish pillows for your head too not that I'm complaining about any of this but I can definitely list more," Lilith giggles.

"Because you're the smallest one and it's done with mostly wholesome intentions," I say.

"Now that I think about it, you have quite a collection of… art on your computer and there's definitely a questionable folder or two," Polt says.

"Petite women and shortstacks are not the same thing as a loli, Polt!" I refute.

"Depends on who you ask really," Draco mutters, snickering.

"And that's what makes it bullshit! Anime and hentai terms can get too damn subjective sometimes! I know how you're trying to spin this and I can tell you I'm certainly not a fan of it!" I say.

"I'm just gonna pull this out for a minute and let it do the work," Lilith says, putting her phone on the table and playing a recording.

"Plow me harder, Sweetheart!" Lilith's voice moans from her phone.

"Who does this tight loli pussy belong to?" My voice groans.

"Yours! It's yours! Oh f-fuck! Pump your bad little girl's womb with precious semen!" Her voice pleads.

"Here it comes, my little devil!" My voice yells.

The sounds of me and Lilith orgasming ensue for a few seconds before Lilith stops the recording while wearing the smuggest of grins on her face.

"…N-No one says petite during sex. It's nowhere as kinky or exciting," I mumble, looking off to the side with flushed cheeks.

"He's definitely hard right now," Draco teases, touching my crotch.

"S-Shut up!" I stammer.

"Keep in mind that I'm not trying to shame you. In fact, it's really hot when you shamelessly let loose like that. I'm just making you confront it," Lilith explains.

"…So what do you expect me to do with that?" I question.

"To be honest with yourself. Tell me the truth," she says.

"I'm not gonna say it," I refuse.

"If you don't, then I guess I'm gonna have to break up with you," she says.

S-Seriously?!

"What?! That's not fair!" I shout.

"That escalated rather quickly," Draco says.

"Didn't think she would take it this far," Polt says.

"Come over here and tell me the truth," Lilith says.

Goddamn it!

I sigh and reluctantly get out of Draco's lap, walking over to Lilith.

"Please don't break up with me, Lilith," I beg, dropping to my knees.

"Doesn't have to be that way. Just tell me what I wanna hear. Now who's my filthy lolicon?" She asks, petting my head.

"I… I am," I mumble.

"Hmmm, what was that? You gotta speak up," she says, smirking.

"I'm your filthy lolicon, my little devil!" I shout.

I simultaneously hate and love that all three of them know exactly how to toy with me.

"See? That wasn't so hard," she laughs.

"Still love me?!" I question.

"Of course I still love you. You should know that I couldn't dump you even if I wanted to," she grabs my chin and licks her lips.

Kissing her lips, we quickly stuff each other's mouth with our tongues, the salt from her fries imbued in her saliva.

"I see he does indeed take our relationships with him seriously. I thought him freaking out about me and my fake leave was a special case," Draco comments.

"Yeah, he tends to not respond well to anything that threatens the relationship even if it's strictly a joke made by one of us but I believe that's a good thing. It shows that he truly cares. Also, I think it's really cute when he gets all upset and worried like that," Polt says.

"That's funny. I told him the same thing," Draco chuckles.

Withdrawing from each other's mouth, Lilith leans close to my left ear.

"I gotcha! That was some sweet revenge for earlier," Lilith snickers quietly.

"Fine, I deserved that. You're not gonna win next time," I whisper.

"I'll be taking him now if you don't mind, Draco," Lilith says.

"Knock yourself out. I already had my fun while you two were gone," Draco says.

"Good to hear. C'mon and stand up already, Ryuta," Lilith pulls on me.

"Don't gotta rush me. I'm on it," I say.

Picking Lilith up, I sit in her seat and plop that ass of hers in my lap.

"Oooh, someone's still excited," she says, moving her ass around.

"Settle it down now or I'm not feeding you," I warn.

Just like that, Lilith stops.

"Good girl," I grab some of her fries and pop them in her mouth.

"At this rate, you'll be taking care of Lilith and the kids," Polt jokes.

"No kiddin'," Draco says, amused.

"Worry not. We'll make sure she gets trained to be a suitable mother when the time arrives," I chuckle.

"I don't need training! I'll turn myself around by then!" Lilith retorts.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," I nonchalantly stuff my fingers in Lilith's mouth, letting her lick and suck off the salt.

Reaching across the table with my left hand, I pull the bowl of takoyaki closer to me.

Pulling my fingers out of Lilith's mouth, she decides to help herself to my food, using one of the chopsticks to skewer a couple balls and make me hold it for her.

"So… Lilith decided to hit me with that. Since we've been addressing personal things in a completely inappropriate setting, you two got something to say akin to what Lilith said without the mischief attached?" I ask, using the second chopstick to continue eating.

"Seeing as I'm the newest addition, I don't have anything yet. You, Polt?" Draco questions.

"Hmm… y'know what? I wasn't gonna bring it up here but since you asked, let me go ahead and do this now. Come over here, Sweetheart. Feel free to stay or leave for a few minutes, you two," Polt says, her voice getting abruptly stern.

"Uh oh. I'm gonna take that warning and bounce," Draco says, taking her last taiyaki and lemonade before leaving.

"While I would stick around to see the carnage, something tells me that's not a great idea. Have fun, Sweetheart!" Lilith takes her soda and jumps out of my lap, joining Draco.

I really don't like this.

"What's the hold up, Ryuta?" Polt asks, tapping her nails on the table.

This doesn't feel as if she's messing around like Draco and Lilith.

Am I sensing actual anger?!

What the hell did I do?!

"Y-You're… being really scary right now, P-Polt! I don't feel safe," I answer.

"If I have to come over there, you're gonna have bigger problems than not feeling safe. Understand?" She warns.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I stutter, quickly making my way over to her.

"Why are things so vanilla between us at least compared to what you and Lilith do? Pegging seems to be as far as we go. How come you only use that rope and whip on her?" she questions, her voice returning to normal.

She dropped the seriousness just like that!

I'm now unsure of what her intentions are!

"I-I was originally gonna try it out with you but then when Lilith came along and was already into it, I just figured that if I already satisfied that fetish with her then I wouldn't need to trouble you with it," I answer cautiously.

"Trouble me with it?! I've been wondering what's taking you so long to do those more perverted things with me!" She exclaims.

"I didn't think you had any interest in all that. How was I supposed to know?!" I say.

"I've been dropping hints constantly! Different _exercises_. The bathroom threesome when you and Lilith confessed. I sat on your face when you asked that one time. Our behavior at Kalolo's Secret though we went a bit overboard. Need I mention the pegging again? I'm all for it and I want you to realize that," she explains.

"You know I'm not good with most hints. You could've just told me that directly, Polt," I say.

"I felt that you were going to take it the wrong way no matter how I phrased it had I been direct about it," she says.

"You're probably right honestly. I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner," I apologize.

"That's fine. Now with that being said, as much as you enjoy me pounding that ass of yours, I really want you to give my ass a proper pounding," she says.

"I can certainly do that. I-In fact, we can go do that now if you want," I offer.

Polt blushes and looks away.

"T-That wouldn't do much for me right now," she says.

"Why wouldn't it?" I ask.

"W-Well, it's a little weird," she replies.

"How in the world is anal sex weird for you? It's pretty much the same as pegging just turned around," I say.

"It has to be a surprise for me!" She says.

"A surprise? Do explain because I certainly don't get it," I say, scratching my head.

She takes a deep breath.

"That one time when we sixty-nined and you made me cum by eating my ass made me curious so one day while you were gone, I played with myself and stuck a finger in back there even tried a dildo. It felt nice and all but wasn't really getting me there like the one time. I gave up and while I was cleaning up, I happened to trip and fall onto the dildo I was using and just like that I came really hard. It hit me then that what got me off with you is that I didn't expect it from you. This is why it has to be a surprise," she elaborates as briskly as possible.

"So how do you want me to go about it?" I question.

"Just do it whenever," she simply answers.

"Polt, that's a very ill-defined answer. Are you saying there are no limits?" I ask.

"If I add limits, then that defeats the purpose so no exceptions at all. I'll let you use your own discretion for it instead," she replies.

"I see. Have you said everything on your mind?" I say.

"Mhmm," she nods.

"Why did you sound so angry with me at first then? I thought I was in a mountain of trouble," I say.

"Oh, that was to get rid of Draco and Lilith for a bit and because I know how us being bossy and aggressive is a turn on for you. I would be lying if I said I wasn't planning on bending you over this table and making you cum on my salad after the talk but I changed my mind," she says.

"Damn, that sounded fun. Word count is bigger than expected, isn't it?" I inquire.

"Word count is severely bigger than expected. It wasn't anticipated that the food court part would be this long and we need to move it along," she affirms.

"That really sucks," I say, disappointed.

"On the bright side, we got something arguably better in exchange. Just take my word for it," she assures.

"That's really all I can do," I say.

What the hell are we even talking about anymore?

"Oh, hey! Ryuta isn't dead!" Lilith says, her and Draco coming back to the table.

"Surprisingly," Draco says.

"Well, if it isn't you two. Where did ya go off to?" I ask.

"We just hung out and chatted," she says.

"Got a free refill too. Maybe or maybe not have abused that a little," Lilith snickers.

"I would be surprised if you didn't," I say.

"Since you two are back now, let's wrap this up so we can go pick out yukata as Ryuta intended for us to do," Polt says.

"Aye aye," Draco and Lilith say.

And once we get through that, I gotta sneakily get to the jewelry store.

I'll make the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival the greatest thing ever for them like it's the last thing I'll ever do!

**A/N:** Holy shit! This took longer than it needed to but it's finally here! I had to rewrite the second half a few times because it was just weirdly difficult to get things to work. Difficulties aside, this story is one year old now and I must thank all of you for reading and sticking around. I really appreciate it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: At The Mall With My Monster Girls (Part 5)

"And here it is," Polt says.

"Bisque's Emporium, huh? Seems a bit large scale for a yukata shop," I say.

"Well, the thing is that it's not just a yukata store. They sell all sorts of clothes and stuff though it's certainly a lot more elegant compared to a place like R&R's," Draco says.

"What's with this massive crowd of people flooding the store though? When we found it, it was only about a handful at the most. How annoying," Lilith sighs.

"Maybe there's a big sale happening right now," Polt replies.

"Only one way to really find out," I say.

Joining the noisy crowd, we huddle together to prevent any of us getting separated.

After only a few minutes, we're already a little bit inside the store.

"Honestly, this is going much faster than I expected it to," Draco says.

"The staff must be working like crazy," I say.

People seem really excited to be here.

If it were a sale, I would imagine things to be much more chaotic.

"Dude, I still can't believe it! To think we got lucky enough for Bisque to show up here today!" A guy in front us exclaims.

"I know right?! I've been dying to see a Living Doll with my own eyes! I wonder if she's as big as the magazines make her out to be!" The other guy shouts.

So Bisque is a Living Doll and a rather popular one at that.

The huge crowd makes sense now.

That really makes me wish that Rus and Rohe would've made a surprise appearance while we were at their store.

It's not fair damn it!

"Ryuta, it's time to move up," Polt informs, tugging on my jacket sleeve.

"R-Right," I say, moving forward.

Out of all the people, I can now hear a girl's voice above all else.

That must be Bisque.

"My oh my. Don't any of you want to give your idol some sort of challenge? It's not fun that I can effortlessly give recommendations to all of you at such a brisk speed," Bisque says, sounding posh and polite yet bored at the same time.

"Ryuta, I think we can slip out the side of this line and book it to the yukata now," Draco says.

"Gotcha," I say.

Grabbing hold of each other, we successfully coax our way out of the swarm.

"We're finally free!" Lilith cheers.

"To the yukata we go," Polt says.

As we walk away from the madness, I glance over to see Bisque taking on the very front of the horde, flawlessly combatting it with clothing recommendations and helpful advice.

No wonder the line was moving as fast as it was despite its size.

"Hey! You!" Bisque suddenly raises her voice.

Sounds like she's calling someone out.

"You with the red hair and the liminals! Are you ignoring me?!" She questions loudly.

Draco bumps me in the shoulder to notify me.

W-Wait, she's referring to us?!

I turn my head and sure enough Bisque is pointing directly at us.

"M-My apologies, ma'am! I didn't mean to!" I apologize.

"I'm afraid I'll be taking a break for a few minutes everyone. Please be patient and feel free to shop while you wait!" Bisque announces, the crowd expressing their disappointment with a collective sigh as she hurries over to us.

I don't know why but I felt that her joints would cause her movement to be stiff but that doesn't seem to be the case at all.

She's also only a little taller than Lilith now that she's up close.

"You strike me as particularly interesting so you'll be coming with me," she says, snatching my wrist and leading me.

"I beg your pardon?! Hold on now! P-Please help me out here, you guys!" I exclaim as I'm being taken away by Bisque.

"Have fun, Ryuta! We'll see you later!" Polt and the others wave goodbye.

And to think I'm gonna be tied down with these three.

"Oh, you three aren't excluded. No one's getting left out," Bisque says.

With the snap of her fingers, staff members show up.

"Yes, ma'am?" the group of employees exclaim.

"Take those three to the changing rooms. Make sure they receive the highest quality of our services," she commands.

"Yes, ma'am!" the employees respond, quickly surrounding Polt, Draco, and Lilith.

"T-That sounds extremely nice and all but we'll just pass on that," Polt politely declines, feeling intimidated.

"It's really just entirely unnecessary," Lilith reasons.

"Yeah, we don't really need all the extra crap," Draco agrees.

"Oh but we must insist," the employees say, talking like a hivemind.

"Wah?! Ryuta, please help us!" Polt, Draco, and Lilith shout as they are apprehended and escorted away with ease.

"What am I supposed to do?! You three just let her take me remember?!" I yell.

Now they understand my pain of always running into stuff like this.

"Listen, we're not here for anything fancy. We just need yukata and we'll be on our way," I explain, trying to free myself from her surprisingly strong grip.

"Yukata you say? I think we've got something that will truly make your femininity shine!" She says excitedly.

"I-I just want a simple guy's yukata though!" I whine.

"Something told me you were one of those tomboys. Let's try things my way first just to see if I can change your mind," she suggests.

"T-Tomboy?! I'm a guy not a chick!" I shout.

And here I was hoping that more people could tell that I am a man like how Honey and Nekuta were able to.

"With a mindset like that, I'll definitely have fun broadening your horizons on your sense of beauty," she says.

She's not even listening to me!

Guess I can't escape from crossing this fate.

I can feel the ire of Bisque's fans as she happily guides me through the store.

It's not like I was trying to get wrapped up in this mess.

W-Wait, why does it seem like she's leading me to the backroom?

"U-Um, Bisque? Where are we going?" I ask, getting nervous.

"I have something special in mind specifically for you," she answers, smiling.

I really don't like the sound of that.

Leading me into the backroom of her store, there's some fancy looking changing room in the corner with one of those weird curved sofas, a very expensive looking coffee table and a sizable flat screen tv on the wall.

"And here it is! I have one of these for all of my store locations for my personal use. Isn't this a spectacular changing room?" She questions.

"Isn't it just a tad bit overkill for a place to try on clothes?" I reply.

"Nonsense! Now please have a seat and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back with what I think may be perfect for you," she says, heading back to the store floor.

I'll entertain her ridiculousness because maybe just maybe we'll get free shit out of it.

I could use the tv but I have a better way to kill some time.

Taking a seat, I whip out my phone and load up Faith/Grandiose Command.

Let's see if I can pull Peculiar Heroine X from this new event banner we have going on.

Ten minutes pass and I can feel my sanity being drained by the gacha gods once more.

How does one use thirty two tickets and not pull PHX in the process?!

They let me pull PHX Alter with only three tickets a couple weeks ago.

I swear they refuse to just let me have the things I want.

…I'll just stop while I'm ahead before I break my phone.

"I'm baaack!" Bisque abruptly announces, barging in with a dark red yukata in her right hand.

"Alright, lay it on me," I say.

"Here you go. I'll let you have your privacy," she says, handing it over.

"Mind telling me what your staff is doing with my friends?" I question.

"They're helping them try on yukata that I consider the top of the line so don't worry about it," she answers, closing the changing room after leaving.

I would be lying if I said I didn't think it's shady of her to separate me from them.

Guess I better throw this on since it does actually look really nice.

Taking my clothes off, I put on the yukata and realize that the obi is missing.

"Uh, Bisque?" I question.

"Yeeess?" She responds.

"You didn't give me an obi to tie this up," I say.

"Of course I didn't. You don't need it yet. Anyway, it sounds like you're done so I'm coming in," she says, walking in with a sky blue yukata on her person.

"You decided to ditch your dress for a yukata? I thought this was about me?" I say.

"I couldn't help myself. I just had to join in," she reasons, sitting down next to me.

She even forgot her obi as well.

Does she plan on showing me some weird technique only fashion people know about tightening their yukata?

"Don't you feel your womanly qualities practically shining from within? It's splendid, isn't it?" She asks.

"I… suppose so?" I answer, shrugging.

This greatly pales in comparison to that damn swimsuit.

"Suppose so? Are you telling me you don't feel any more cute?!" She shouts, getting close to my face.

"I-I didn't say that!" I blush.

"Because you're really cute! … Too cute," she gently lays a hand on my cheek.

"B-Bisque, you're a little too clo—," her porcelain lips lunge into mine.

So this was her goal then?

In that case, I'll let her have her cake and allow her to find out the truth the hard way.

For being a Living Doll, her lips and tongue feel and act so surprisingly lifelike.

Slowly giving way to lying down on my back, she straddles me.

Her right hand reaches into my yukata and tugs on my left nipple.

"B-Bisque!" I yelp, breaking her kiss.

She parts my yukata enough to bare my chest.

"Look at that perfectly flat doll-like bosom. Just how I like it," she sucks on my right nipple while caressing my left "boob".

Honestly, pretending to be a chick and the fact that she's actually really skilled is making me ooze precum and jizzing myself is a definite possibility if she keeps it up.

Withdrawing her mouth, her hand slowly runs further down my chest.

Feeling her grab my left inner thigh, I shut my legs.

"Your pussy's super wet, isn't it? No use trying to hide it from me," she prys my legs open, her hand exceedingly close to my crotch.

Almost there.

"Stick… a finger in me," I say softly.

"Hmmm? What was that? You gotta speak up, dollface," she teases.

"P-Please… finger my pussy," I answer, feigning hesitance.

"Certainly," she licks her lips, slipping her hand into the lower region of my yukata.

With two of her fingers ready, she goes under my underwear and immediately recoils upon bumping her hand into my dick.

The look on her face is priceless!

"T-That's… Y-You're a guy?!" She exclaims, shocked.

"I told you but you didn't listen. Now you realize that," I grin, lightly chuckling as I sit up.

"I-It's not funny! I genuinely thought you were a tomboy! Admittedly, I also got carried away with wanting some excitement. Please forgive my indecent behavior!" She apologizes, highly embarrassed.

"It's alright. You're forgiven," I say.

"Thank you… uh… um… I don't think I ever got your name," she says.

"It's Ryuta," I say.

"W-Well, Ryuta. Please don't move," she rubs my crotch.

"H-Hey, what are you doin'?!" I ask.

"I-I'm gonna finish what I started and give you a blowjob at the least," she replies, blushing.

"I-It's fine. You don't need to do that," I assure.

"Aren't you interested in being fellated by a Living Doll? Those rumors of us not having a gag reflex are more factual than people realize," she says, trying to coax me.

I've never even heard of that before.

"That's highly tempting but no thank you. I must decline," I say.

"Then how am I supposed to make it up to you?" She questions.

Time for the free shit!

"We get our yukata for free," I suggest.

"That's so basic. There's something else attached to that, isn't there?" She asks.

I guess it couldn't hurt to satisfy my curiosity just a little bit.

"May I touch a boob?" I question.

"That's… surprisingly tame. You may but please don't be rough," she says.

"Thanks for allowing me this privilege," I say.

"Y-You're welcome. Just don't go bragging to people that any of this happened or else my career and reputation might plummet," she says.

"I promise I won't," I say.

"I appreciate that very much," she says.

Opening her yukata, she breaks eye contact as her boobs are put on display.

They're a little bigger than I assumed for her stature.

Gently grabbing her left boob, she lets out a small gasp while I caress her.

Wow! I expected for it to be extremely firm and unmoving but it's like I'm touching porcelain that has the properties of silicone!

I suppose it's to be expected for her body to be like this but it's still intriguing nonetheless.

"Feel free to touch the oth—aahh," she yelps as I caress both of her boobs.

I was gonna stop after a few seconds but I'll keep going for just a bit more.

Her lips are so enticing but I must control myself.

Feeling like I have had enough, I let go of her chest.

"Alright, I'm do—," she smashes my lips into hers with a hand on my head, cutting me off.

I grab her waist while we mash our tongues together.

Juuust a _little_ more to savor it wouldn't hurt.

The changing room door is abruptly kicked in to our surprise, interrupting us making out and causing Bisque to quickly fix her yukata.

"There you are, Ryuta!" Polt says, Draco and Lilith behind her.

Polt, Draco, and Lilith are all in yukata as well.

"O-Oh, hey. You three have fun?" I ask.

Realizing Bisque is in my lap, the three of them grin.

"Could've gone without the constant backseating of what we were trying on from the staff so more tedious and annoying really. It seems you certainly had some fun while we were busy," Draco says.

"Looks like he took what Polt and I said to heart. That's good," Lilith snickers.

"Still though you think he would've had the decency to do this after we got our yukata shopping done, not during," Polt says.

"Hey, it's not like I was deliberately trying to have sex with her! Bisque is the one who initiated it!" I throw Bisque under the bus.

"W-While that may be true, it would've not gone further had Ryuta not asked to touch my bosom!" Bisque retorts.

Sweeping that blowjob offer under the rug I see.

"Should've declined my request then!" I fire back.

"Did you really expect me to do that?!" She shouts.

"Apparently, I can't!" I yell.

Polt, Draco, and Lilith laugh at Bisque and I as we continue to go back and forth.

**A/N:** This chapter got made as fast as it did because Saber Wars wasn't worth wasting days to grind for. That aside, time for a fun fact. Bisque was originally not here but after I made references to Rus, Rohe, and Kalolo via their respective stores that I made up, I figured I might as well throw Bisque in too albeit with a physical presence which really helped me along. These characters have potential to show up in the future, especially if I can make my ideas with them work. Next chapter is the finale of this mall which I severely underestimated the length of. I wanted Sumidagawa to be Chapter 30 so bad but that's not happening. It'll be Chapter 31 instead. I'm excited for what's in the pipeline, especially Chapter 32.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: At The Mall With My Monster Girls (Part FINAL)

After ceasing our bickering and taking a moment to breathe, Bisque and I finally take a moment to explain what happened exactly.

"Ah, that makes sense. You were deceived by Ryuta's looks," Polt says.

"It happens more often than you think really," Draco says.

"Now that it's settled, please tell us how you feel about our yukata which we worked so hard to pick out, Ryuta," Lilith says.

"Sure thing. Let's see…," I take a moment to look at the three of them.

I wish they picked out something that didn't closely resemble the color of the lingerie they picked out because it's really hard to not picture them wearing the lingerie underneath the yukata.

"You three don't plan on hiding your lingerie underneath that for a surprise, do you?" I ask.

"N-No!" They swiftly answer together, blushing.

I knew it.

"Please don't do that. I would rather all of you save it for a different occasion instead," I say.

"Okaaay," they say with disappointment.

"With that aside, your violet yukata has a beautiful floral design on it and the big obi bow on your back is adorable, Lilith," I say.

"Thank you, Ryuta," Lilith grins.

"No problem. Now it's your turn, Draco," I say.

"R-Right," Draco says.

"I see you went with a forest green men's yukata and obi. You even tied your obi more akin to a martial arts belt," I comment.

"D-Do you not like it?" She stutters.

"Nonsense. I love it," I smile.

"G-Good. I'm glad you do," she says.

"Finally, Polt. Cobalt blue yukata aside, I'm surprised you went sorta middle of the road on your obi. It's not as wide and traditional as Lilith's but it's also not as thin and belt-like as Draco's is. The shoelace knot being off center and more towards the right side of your waist is strangely appealing I must say," I compliment.

"I knew you'd like—," Polt starts to say.

"However, there's a problem," I interject.

"W-Wha?! What do you mean by a problem?!" She shouts, shocked.

Draco and Lilith snicker at Polt.

"You deliberately chose a yukata that's a little too big on you. It's hanging off your shoulders and everything," I point out.

"S-So what if I did? I figured this is what you wanted since I'm the one with the ample chest," she says defensively, flaunting her cleavage at me.

I can't exactly tell her that she looks like she works in a red-light district so I'll dance around it.

"That's far too much cleavage on display for a public event. People are gonna get the wrong idea and a wardrobe malfunction is extremely likely at that," I say.

"That's… not necessarily true. Bisque, you've been quiet. Please tell me what you think," she says.

"As I am a fashion designer, I would be remiss to not say that you are a walking malfunction that's just waiting to happen so I must side with Ryuta," Bisque says.

"S-Seriously?! I swear I can make it work with no problems. Just trust me on this one," Polt says, trying to convince us.

"If you believe that, then put your arms down by your side," I say.

"…That's asking a lot of me," she says, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Polt's really trying to die on this hill," Draco comments.

"A strange one to die on at that," Lilith adds.

"Y'know what? I'll prove there are no issues just to show all of you that I'm right. See?" Polt puts her arms down.

Almost immediately, Polt's yukata drops farther from her shoulders and her boobs slip out.

She blushes, deeply embarrassed at being wrong.

"Told ya so," I say.

"F-Fine, you were right. I'll tighten it up," she says while fixing her yukata. "Better now?"

"It's perfect. Now it's secure and there's still enough cleavage for you to press into my arm if that's what your deal is. No need to overdo it," I give Polt some light scritches behind her right ear.

"R-Ryuta, it's humiliating when you do this in front of others," she says, her right ear twitching wildly while she tries to pretend she doesn't like it.

"That's what makes it even more fun to do," I chuckle.

"No fair. I demand some physical affection too," Lilith says, coming to my side.

"I figured as much. Here," I give Lilith some headpats.

"Much appreciated," she says, satisfied.

Aiming my gaze at Draco, she attempts to look uninterested with what's going on.

"I know you wanna be included too, Draco," I say with a smile.

"N-No thanks. I'm good," Draco declines, trying to be cool.

Almost instantly, I reach around Draco and gently stroke the scales on the back of her neck, watching her melt like butter.

"I-I said I was good. D-Didn't… y'hear me?" She asks shyly with flushed cheeks, clearly enjoying it.

"You know you can't fool me. What happened to being honest to each other hmmm?" I tease.

Bisque loudly clears her throat.

"Feeling left out too, Bisque? All you gotta do is say something," I approach her, my hand prepared to deliver more headpats.

"That's not why I—oh, t-that feels rather pleasant actually," Bisque says, succumbing to me caressing her head.

"I knew you would enjoy it," I say.

"T-That's beside the point of what I'm trying to say!" She smacks my hand off of her head.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"You appear to have a pretty good eye with fashion, Ryuta," Bisque says.

"I guess so," I shrug.

"However, I'm curious whether or not you see some of the problems I'm seeing with these three," she says.

"I do see it and I was kinda hoping they would bring it up themselves but it seems that's not gonna happen," I sigh.

"I thought I was the only one with a problem and even then, it's fixed now, right?" Polt says, confused.

"Y-Yeah, What do you mean by that?" Lilith stammers, concerned.

"Everything's all good as you said, isn't it?" Draco questions.

"Please enlighten them on the issues at hand," Bisque says.

"As amazing as those yukata are, they're extremely uncomfortable, aren't they?" I ask.

The way their faces shift around nervously tells me I'm on the money.

"N-Not one bit. I don't know why you would think that," Lilith says, her eyes darting around.

"Lilith, there aren't spaces for your wings and tail so it's all cramped under the yukata. Same thing for Draco and Polt too. Why didn't any of you say anything about it?" I question.

"W-Well, we didn't want to complicate things and stress you out seeing as Sumidagawa is so close and means a lot to you too," Polt explains.

"If I had found this out after the fireworks, I would feel much worse. I'm glad that Bisque and I noticed it," I say.

"We're sorry!" Polt, Draco, and Lilith apologize, all of them hugging me.

"It's fine, you guys. I understand that you were just trying to help," I assure, hugging them back.

"Luckily, I already decided that I will personally customize your yukata to accommodate your liminal features at no extra charge seeing as you four interest me and on top of that, we're sold out on liminal stuff already anyway," Bisque says.

"Wait, seriously?!" We shout, surprised.

"Yep, I'm serious," she says.

"But you're already giving it to us for free. Are you sure?" I question.

"Definitely. It's not like I'm gonna go broke over a couple freebies," she says.

"You have a point. In that case, could you please customize mine into the male style?" I say.

"But yours is already amazing," she says.

"I agree. It's super cute on you, Ryuta!" Polt says.

"I know but it'd be a breath of fresh air to wear something tailored to guys for once," I say.

"How about I just make a guy version of that one and I'll even let you keep the original just in case you wanna switch back and forth?" Bisque offers.

She keeps sweetening the deal and really wants me to take this one off her hands… probably because it's sexy on me to her.

"I'll gladly take you up on that," I say.

"Good," she pulls some measuring tape out from inside her yukata. "Now let's get those measurements!"

"Why were you already carrying that?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I am always prepared," she answers proudly.

"You were totally gonna ogle at my body and my measurements," I say, narrowing my eyes at her.

"N-No! Not at all! …M-Maybe… a _little_ bit," she admits, blushing.

"Just terrible," I sigh.

"Enough chitchat. Let's get started," she says.

Taking several minutes, she obtains the girls' measurements.

"And just like that, you three are taken care of. You can go change back into your clothes," she says.

"Please tell me we're heading home after this, Ryuta," Draco sighs.

"Indeed we are," I say.

"Oh, thank god," she says, relieved.

"Sounds like you're ready to go," I say.

"Very much so. I really wanna take a nap," she yawns.

"You're not getting outta here any faster by complaining so c'mon and get changed already," Polt says, pushing Draco along.

"No need to push me! I can walk, y'know?!" Draco shouts, leaving to go change with Polt and Lilith.

With that taken care of, I should get changed too.

"Hey, Bisque. Mind stepping out of the changing room?" I ask.

"No can do, Ryuta! I need to get your measurements too!" Bisque replies, approaching me in a menacing fashion.

"B-But this yukata is pretty much a perfect fit! Can't you just use this one as an example while making the guy one?!" I question, backing away.

"I could but as you pointed out earlier, I'm just dying to know your exact dimensions and BWH! My curiosity must be sated! Now c'mere!" She yells, breaking into a sprint at me whilst wielding measuring tape like a kusarigama.

"You had three other girls you could've ogled at yet you were staying professional with them! Why's it gotta be me?!" I exclaim, running away from Bisque as we circle around in the changing room.

"Because you're the one who caught my main interest!" She answers.

With tape wrapping around my left ankle, she pulls me off my footing and I hit the floor.

Crap!

"I gotcha! Time to get you undressed!" She giggles maliciously.

"B-Bisque, that giggle doesn't give me confidence that you won't go overboard this time!" I say, trying to stand up.

"No need to worry. I promise to be gentle," she assures, sounding extremely disingenuous.

"You really expect me to believe that?!" I question.

"Not in the slightest!" She answers, pouncing on me to my dismay.

After a handful of minutes of her overly extensive measuring of my person, she's finally done with me.

"See? That wasn't so bad," she says as I finish getting back into my clothes.

"Yeah, you only kept copping a feel during the entire process like the pervert you are! I swear you were seconds away from conducting a cavity search," I complain.

"As I said, not so bad. Can't help myself when you have such heavenly curves and a divine derrière. Besides, you know you like it," she smirks smugly, caressing my ass some more.

"Q-Quit trying to tempt me. We already had our fun," I say, removing her hand from my rear.

"Who says we can't have some more?" She inquires.

"I am. We need to move this along so we can get going," I reply.

"How unfortunate. May I get one more kiss off of you at least?" She asks.

"… I'll allow it," I answer, kneeling down.

Almost immediately, she kisses me, ravenously mashing her lips into mine.

Trying to catch a breather from her, she grabs the back of my head and doesn't allow it, cramming her tongue in my mouth.

As we keep frenching, I fight the intense carnal desire to strip that yukata off of Bisque, push her onto the couch, and go down on her.

"We're gone for a couple minutes and they're at it again," Polt says abruptly, startling Bisque and I.

"W-W-When did you three come back in?!" I stammer.

"Like a few seconds ago," she says.

"Honestly, if you two are gonna fuck, then just get to it already," Draco says.

"Pfft, you're one to talk, Draco," Lilith snickers.

"Don't you start with me today, Lilith!" Draco shouts.

"I-I can assure that it's just a kiss and nothing more than that! H-He's just entertaining me is all! I-Isn't that right, Ryuta?" Bisque stutters, repeatedly butting me in the arm with her elbow.

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" I concur.

"Oh c'mon. Bisque is clearly the fourth. Just admit it," Polt says.

Hell no 'cause that's false!

"The fourth? What do you mean exactly by the fourth?" Bisque questions.

"Ryuta's fourth girlfriend, of course," Lilith says.

"W-Wait… you three are his girlfriends?!" Bisque exclaims, shocked.

"Did you really not realize that sooner?" Draco asks.

"No, I didn't and I have absolutely zero interest in being caught up in something like that!" Bisque answers.

"And I can say that I have no interest in her as a romantic partner!" I add.

Thank god that Bisque isn't into it otherwise I'm not sure if I could handle that properly.

"Okay so it's not what we thought it was. However, you two totally wanna have sex with each other. Am I wrong there?" Polt inquires curiously.

Glancing at each other, Bisque and I blush.

"N-No," Bisque and I say.

"Then just get on with it," Lilith says.

"It's not that simple. Not anymore especially now that I know that Ryuta is dating you three. There's too much risk," Bisque says.

"Risk? What's that supposed to mean?" I question.

Bisque's eyes nervously dart around for a few seconds before she takes a deep breath.

"I ask that we kindly drop this and go back to what we were doing," she says, using that polite and posh tone she does with her fans.

"So you wanna keep making out with him? Got it," Draco teases.

"T-That's not what I meant! Let's deal with this yukata stuff and all of you can go on your merry way," Bisque says.

"We'll leave it be then. I know Ryuta prefers to handle stuff like this himself," Polt says.

"Disappointing conclusion but I'll live," Lilith shrugs.

"Thank you," Bisque says.

I exhale a heavy sigh of relief.

Glad we somehow dodged that bullet.

Gathering our yukata, we hand them over to Bisque.

"Alright, are you certain these are the ones you want me to make adjustments to?" Bisque asks.

"Mhmm," we confirm, nodding.

"Okay so now I need your address so I'll know where to ship these when I'm down with them," she says, handing me a blank piece of paper and a pen.

"Easy," I say, writing down the necessary information.

"And with that, you're free to go. I hope the four of you enjoyed your visit despite my meddling!" She smiles.

"Definitely!" Polt says.

"But we know Ryuta certainly enjoyed it the most," Draco teases.

"Y'know, you should really learn not to speak your mind sometimes," I advise, stroking the sensitive scales on Draco's nape.

"W-Wah?! I-I was just pulling your leg! No more please!" She begs, embarrassed.

"Kihihi! That's what you get," Lilith giggles.

"Oops," I step on the tip of Lilith's tail.

"S-Sweetheart! W-What did… I do?!" She exclaims, shuddering from the sudden pleasure yet trying to contain it.

"Nothing. I saw the opportunity and I seized it," I chuckle.

If I put anymore pressure on her tail, Lilith's gonna cum super hard and gush like a geyser.

"You're so cruel, Sweetheart!" She whines, dropping to her hands and knees.

"Are you four always like this, Polt?" Bisque questions.

"More or less," Polt laughs.

"I certainly chose a peculiar set of people to socialize with. How amusing," Bisque says.

Done with our hijinks, we take a moment to say goodbye to Bisque as we walk out of the backroom.

"Hey, Ryuta," Bisque says, catching me halfway out of the door.

"Almost forgot to mention something?" I ask.

"… N-Never mind. Please take care and I hope you enjoy the fireworks at Sumidagawa when it comes around," she answers.

"Thanks, Bisque. May we run into each other again," I say.

"I don't doubt that we will," she says.

Walking past me, she heads towards the heart of her store.

"Sorry for the long wait, my lovely fans! I'm back and at your service!" She loudly announces, people rushing over to her with equally loud fanfare.

She really knows how to wrangle them up.

"Ryuutaa!" Draco calls out, her voice coming from the store entrance.

"I'm on my way!" I yell, hurrying to them.

With our yukata taken care of, we're free to leave now.

"So did you three have fun with this special little outing of ours?" I ask while we leisurely walk with our bags in tow, heading towards the staircase to get back down to the ground floor.

"Mhmm, very much so!" Polt cheerfully answers.

"You know it!" Lilith replies.

"Yeah, this was really cool," Draco responds.

"Happy to hear that," I say.

Man, something feels off.

Was I supposed to do something el—

"Oh shit," I say aloud and halt my movement, remembering the jewelry store.

"Something wrong?" Polt, Draco, and Lilith question, looking back at me with concerned faces.

"Hey, Polt. Could you take these bags off of my hands?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure thing," Polt says, taking them off my hands.

"I completely forgot to do something so I'm gonna go handle it real quick. You three go ahead and go to the car," I say.

"Got it," Draco and Lilith nod.

"Don't tire out your legs again," Polt advises.

"Trust me. I learned my lesson. See ya in a few," I take off.

Briskly making my way to the jewelry store, I glance behind me to make sure they aren't following me.

Standing before my final destination, I breathe a sigh of relief.

I can't wait to see their surprised faces when I kneel down at the festival.

About to walk in, my left wrist is suddenly grabbed.

"P-Polt?!" I gasp, shocked.

"What are you doing?" Polt questions softly after moving us to sit on a nearby bench.

"Y-You're supposed to be going to the car," I stutter.

"I gave the keys and your bags to Draco and Lilith because I knew you were up to something. What's going on?" she says.

"I can't tell you. I-It's a secret," I say, looking away from her.

"Ryuta, don't be like that," she leans on me and grabs my chin, making me look her way.

"The surprise will be ruined, Polt," I say.

"Please, Sweetheart. Talk to me," she says and hugs me, her voice getting even softer.

…Damn it. Why can't she just let me do this?

"I was gonna buy some engagement rings and propose to you three at the fireworks festival," I sigh, pointing at the jewelry store.

"Awww, that's really sweet but you need to hit the brakes. We don't have to be in a rush for that. Let's take our time with it," she says.

"A-Are you unsure if you wanna marry me?!" I ask, worried.

"That's not what I meant! I'm just trying to say you're gonna get upset in the future if you tried to do this now which is why I'm stopping you. Aside from making a beautiful memory for us, what's the reason behind this?" She questions.

"It… it doesn't feel like I'm doing enough to show my love," I answer reluctantly.

"That's nonsense. You've shown it more than enough. You're just being hard on yourself yet again. You've gotta stop getting inside your own head. There's nothing for you to prove that you already haven't. If you have concerns, please voice them to us and not yourself. We're always willing to listen as you are with us," she says.

…S-She's right.

"I know you constantly have to reassure me with stuff but it really helps to keep hearing it. Thanks, Polt," I hug her back.

"No problem," she says, pressing her forehead into mine.

We share only a quick kiss to not draw attention to us.

"Let's go home, Sweetheart," she smiles.

"Let's," I smile back.

Well, that perfect proposal moment isn't gonna happen but that's okay. There will certainly be another chance that's much more suitable for all of us down the line at some point.

With our hands firmly held onto by each other, we exit the mall and go to the car.

"There they are!" Lilith shouts, her head poking out of the right backseat window.

"And here I was seconds away from hopping in the front seat and driving off without you two," Draco jokes, tossing the keys to me from the left backseat window.

"Not like you know how to drive in the first place," I chuckle, getting into the passenger seat.

"H-Hey, it doesn't seem that hard. S-Stop teasing me!" she says defensively and blushes to Lilith's amusement all the while Polt mans the driver seat.

Handing over the keys to Polt, she starts the car up.

"Now that today's little adventure has come to a close, let's make our way home," Polt says, pulling out of the parking spot and driving onto the main street.

"Hey, Ryuta. Do you happen to know what's for dinner by any chance?" Lilith questions.

"I was thinking Hamburg steak. Anyone against that?" I ask.

"Oooh, I definitely have no objections," she answers.

"No complaints here," Draco replies.

"Sounds good to me," Polt responds.

"Very well. Hamburg steak it is then," I say.

We may have gotten ourselves into a few shenanigans along the way but I guess it'd be less interesting if we didn't. I can definitely say that this was a wonderful day at the mall with my monster girls.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A Quick Stop By The Floristry

"Heeey, Ryuta," Lilith says, her voice coming through my phone.

"What's up, Lilith? Something bad happen?" I ask.

"Nah, I was just wondering what was holding you up at the store," she answers.

"I've literally only been gone for half an hour," I chuckle.

"Yeah and I'm lonely, Ryuta! How do you think I felt when you and Polt left me here on my birthday?!" She shouts.

"And you got an amazing surprise gift as a result. Wonderful things tend to happen when you wait," I say.

"But waiting sucks big time! I know you're getting the groceries for our thing but I know there's something else so tell me!" She demands impatiently.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I question, snickering. "By the way, I know I'm on speakerphone with Polt and Draco listening in."

"Shit! How did he know?!" Draco asks.

"Because you just told me. One of the oldest tricks in the book," I laugh.

"Draco!" Polt and Lilith yell at her.

"H-Hey, how was I supposed to realize he was casting bait?!" Draco questions defensively.

"Anyway, I'll see you three in about an hour or so," I say.

"C'mon, tell us where you're heading to at the very least," Polt says.

"Knowing the location would spoil it so I can't do that," I say.

"I swear if you're going back to that mall after we had that talk, we're gonna have a serious prob—," she starts to warn.

"That's not what I'm doing. It's just a thing for the yukata and that's all. I promise that," I quickly explain, cutting her off.

"Oooh. Something for our yukata, you say? Thank you for spilling a juicy hint!" Lilith chuckles mischievously.

"D-Damn it! Slip of the tongue!" I exclaim.

"I think knowing just that little bit will suffice us. We'll let you get back to it now," Polt says.

"See you later, Sweetheart!" The three shout in unison.

"H-Hold on just a second! You can't just bum a hint off of me then— you three seriously hung up on me?! How rude can you be to your boyfriend/host?!" I yell, upset.

Taking a deep breath, I sigh deeply and place my phone back in my pocket.

Man, the festival is in two days and I couldn't even keep the finishing touch to their outfits secret until then.

Not that big of a deal I guess.

Starting up my car, I pull out of the parking lot and head to my next destination.

Surprisingly, it only takes a handful of minutes to reach it.

Huh, I figured it'd take much longer to get here but I guess not.

Exiting my car, I walk up to the front entrance of this small shop.

I hope these two have what I'm looking for.

Upon entering, a bell above my head rings and I hear someone suddenly move like the wind through the aisles.

"Ryuta! You actually showed up!" A voice exclaims excitedly.

Looking to my left, an all too familiar Honey Bee is sprinting full speed towards me, colliding into my person with a big hug that somehow doesn't knock me down.

That makes her the second person to greet me in that fashion.

"N-Nekuta! It's been a couple days," I say.

"It sure has! I was so worried you wouldn't stop by to see us!" Nekuta's arms squeeze me harder.

"I'm sure but you're gonna snap my spine in half if you don't ease up, y'know?!" I warn.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How careless of me," she apologizes, loosening up her hug.

"Nekuta, I really hope you aren't badgering yet another customer," Honey says, making her way through the aisles to us.

"I'm not. See?" Nekuta says.

"R-Ryuta? It's actually you this time?" Honey inquires, surprised upon seeing my face.

"This time?" I ask.

"Nekuta has been jumping on almost every person she's heard coming into the shop under the impression it was you ever since we met in the mall," she explains.

"I-I was not! H-Honey's just lying to embarrass me!" Nekuta denies defensively.

Nekuta could've just called me if it's eating her that bad.

"No reason to hide the truth from him. Ryuta, she's been so eager to see you again. I told her she could just call you instead of waiting but she kept claiming that it's just not the same. It's ridiculous," Honey teases.

Nevermind then.

"Please don't listen to her," Nekuta begs.

Those flowers really gave her a weirdly strong positive opinion of me it seems. I still don't get that honestly, favorite flower or not.

"Aww, that's cute. I've been wanting to see you too," I smile, patting Nekuta's head while her antennae twitch.

"R-R-Really?!" She asks, blushing.

"Of course," I reply.

"Honey… could we close the store for about half an hour?" She requests hesitantly.

"N-Nekuta, you can't go using our store for stuff like that!" Honey objects.

"It's not gonna cause a problem to shut the store down for just a liiittle bit until Ryuta and I are done," Nekuta says.

"What's going on exactly?" I question, confused.

"We didn't get to have tea together at the mall so since you're here now, I-I figured we could… do that… in the backroom… m-maybe," she replies, becoming more and more quiet.

"I'm sorry, Nekuta but I still don't have the time for that," I apologize.

"C'mon, Ryuta! You're already here. What's the big rush?" She whines.

"Well, I just got groceries from the store and I really don't want the frozen stuff to melt," I explain.

"Maybe you should've stopped by here first then you wouldn't have that problem," she softly remarks with a pouty face.

Nekuta certainly has some level of sass hidden underneath it all.

"You make a good point, Nekuta," I say with subtle sarcasm.

"Glad you see it my way, Ryu—,"

"I guess I'll be going then. I'll be back some other time. Bye Nekuta," I say, pulling out of her embrace and making my way towards the exit.

"H-Huh?! No! Please don't leave, Ryuta! I was just playing around!" She exclaims, grabbing onto my right arm with all four of her hands.

"Relax. I'm not actually gonna leave," I chuckle, turning around.

"You really mean that?" She asks, sniffling.

"Totally," I answer.

"Ryuta!" She cries out, trapping me yet again in her four armed hug while burying her face in my chest.

"There… there," I pet her head as my organs are slowly crushed into a soupy mush.

"This is what I have to put up with, Ryuta," Honey giggles.

"I… can see that," I say, unable to breathe.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna pass out if you keep it up, Nekuta," she warns.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Nekuta questions after letting me free.

"I'm not dead so that's a plus," I reply, getting precious oxygen back into my lungs.

"Now that I think about it, what did you come here for anyway? As amusing as it is for me, I'm certain it's not because you wanted to get wrapped up with my cousin's nonsense," Honey inquires.

"H-Hey! It's not nonsense," Nekuta says defensively.

"I'm glad you finally asked. I'm here because I'm in need of some flowers," I explain.

Honey and Nekuta immediately get excited, their antennae twitching and wings fluttering like crazy.

"You're actually here to buy flowers?! Why didn't you say so sooner?!" They yell.

Nekuta grabs onto my left arm and holds it against her chest.

S-Still not wearing a bra!

"Allow me to show you our current selection," Nekuta says, guiding me.

"T-There's no need for you to hold my arm so close, y'know," I stutter.

"There's certainly no harm in it though, right?" She buries my arm deeper into her cleavage.

"R-Right," I blush.

"I'll go ahead and man the register. I look forward to seeing what you pick out!" Honey says, heading to the counter.

Only a few minutes in, Nekuta has enthusiastically rattled off what feels like over twenty kinds of flowers along with a brief summary of their histories as we pass by them through the aisles.

Feels like I can't even get a word in before she starts talking about the next flower she sees on the shelf.

"And here is the classic romantic flower, the red rose. It's such a beauty to behol—,"

"With all due respect, I acknowledge that you carry a great passion about this and all but could you please crank it back a notch, Nekuta?!" I interject, raising my voice just a little bit over hers.

"O-Oh! Was I overdoing it, Ryuta?" She asks, concerned.

"About just a smidge yeah," I reply.

"M-My bad! I didn't mean to annoy you!" She apologizes, quickly seizing the moment to give me another hug.

"I-It's fine. It's just that I came here knowing what I wanted already," I explain.

"Then why didn't you mention that earlier?" She questions.

"I tried to but you were too busy with your trivia to hear me," I answer.

"W-Well, I'm listening now so tell me what you want and I'll do my best to see if we have it," she says, letting go of me.

"Let's see… I need a purple lily, a cherry blossom, and a sunflower," I say.

The lily is for Lilith as on the nose as that is. Polt gets the cherry blossom and Draco gets the sunflower.

A beautiful flower in their hair paired with their cute yukata is too great an opportunity for me not to seize it for this special occasion.

"Oh wow! Lucky you! We had some of those bloom just a few days ago," she says.

"Seriously?! That's perfect!" I exclaim, surprised.

And here I was prepared for disappointment.

"I'll get them for you and we can bring it to the counter," she says.

"Sounds good," I say.

Approaching Honey with Nekuta and the flowers, I notice Honey's eyes squint at me with great judgement.

"Something wrong, Honey?" Nekuta asks.

"Yeah, your eyes seem kinda scary at the moment," I add.

"You're only gonna buy three individual flowers? C'mon and buy a whole bouquet for each of them instead," Honey says.

"I don't need that many flowers though," I say.

"Yeah you do. You wanna support your friends, don'tcha?" She insists.

I get that this is a small shop but are they really hurting that bad for traffic from the customers they do pull in?

"Actually, I was hoping we could just let him have them for free. He did help us out after all," Nekuta says.

"Free?! Nice gesture or not, that option is never available!" Honey shouts.

I guess that avenue isn't gonna work this time around.

"N-Not even a discount?" Nekuta asks.

"Only if he buys the bouquets. What do you say to that, Ryuta?" Honey says.

"You really want me to pay for bouquets, huh?" I lightly chuckle.

Honey sighs.

"Nekuta, lend me your ear for a second," she says, beckoning her with a finger.

"Okay," Nekuta leans over the counter.

Honey whispers into Nekuta's ear.

"W-What?! I-I can't co-sign on that! I already made my claim!" Nekuta yells, flustered and blushing.

"Just relax, dear cousin. I'll let you take the lead at the very least and I won't intrude any further on your territory after this," Honey smirks.

"…F-Fine, I'll allow it. Only this one time though," Nekuta reluctantly agrees.

"I don't know what you two are scheming but it doesn't sound good," I comment.

"It's an offer too sweet for you to pass up is what it is. You pay bouquet price for those three flowers and there's something much better you get in place of actual bouquets," Honey says.

"Like what exactly?" I inquire.

"Come with us to the backroom and find out," she answers in a low key seductive tone.

If Honey's suggesting what I think she's suggesting then that backroom is a trap just like with Bisque! I'm gonna opt to skip this route… for now at least. Especially when I already told Lilith and them I would be back soon anyway and I know how they get when I don't stick to what I said.

"How about I just pay for the price of a bouquet and we can be done with this instead?" I offer.

"Just outright paying more for less with no incentive?! What are you supposed to gain from that?" She questions.

"Ending this transaction sooner so I can get my groceries home," I answer bluntly.

"…What kinda guy turns down a three—,"

"A-A three person tea party and nothing else! Heh heh heh! Isn't that right, Honey?!" Nekuta quickly cuts in, one of her upper hands firmly covering Honey's mouth.

"Y-Yeah, t-that's right!" Honey stammers after removing Nekuta's hand.

"It's not something I have time for today let alone the rest of this week. I keep saying that for a reason," I say.

"Oh thank god—I mean, that's too bad," Nekuta says, Honey shooting a feisty glance her way.

"…Very well. Give me the money and we'll stop bugging you," Honey sighs.

I… I can't tell if that pun was intended or not.

Handing over the exact amount, they wrap the flowers up and carefully place them in a bag before giving it to me.

"Thank you for your purchase! Please come again, Ryuta," they say, waving goodbye.

"Will do," I say, waving back as I make my exit.

That really shouldn't have taken as much time as it did.

At least Nekuta completely forgot about those extra daffodils I was supposed to bring her because _I_ definitely forgot about them.

"Hold on just a second before you go!" Nekuta shouts, grabbing my right shoulder.

I-I'm almost on my way out the door so how did she move that fast without me hearing her that time?! That's pretty damn scary!

"Something almost slip your mind?" I question.

Please don't mention those daffodils!

"July 31, Ryuta. Don't forget," she says.

Oh, thank the heavens!

"What's that supposed to be?" I ask.

"My birthday of course!" She answers.

"You say that as if I was already supposed to know that," I say.

"My birthday is when we'll have tea together and that's nonnegotiable," she says.

"N-Nonnegotiable?! That's only a couple days after the fireworks festival! What if something comes up for me on that day?!" I shout.

"Then I guess you'll have to take a rain check to make sure you have time for me," she giggles.

"And what happens if I don't show up?" I inquire.

She lays her upper right hand on my cheek.

"I'll cry… and then I'll break… so you can't let that happen," she warns in a serious tone whilst still keeping her cutesy voice intact with her chilling eyes seemingly peering into my soul.

"T-That's a bit ominous. It's nowhere close to Halloween, y'know?" I nervously laugh to try to hide how anxious she just made me with that sentence.

"The worst thing you could do is think I'm joking and not take my words seriously. On my birthday, you _will_ bring me to the park. You _will_ have tea with me and you most certainly _will_ take me to dinner. Do I make myself clear, Ryuta?" She whispers threateningly.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" I stutter.

"Good to hear. I guess you better get going now," she chuckles, returning to her normal demeanor while she rubs my cheek.

"Y-Yeah," I agree, continuing to take my leave.

"Byeee, Ryuta," she wiggles her fingers on both her right hands at me.

"B-Bye, Nekuta," I quickly exit the store.

Outside, I take several deep breaths to calm my nerves.

That didn't feel anywhere close to Rachnera or those three's femdom talk. Nekuta was probably gonna seriously harm me!

E-Even then… her threats got me really hard and I hope she didn't take notice of that. I almost wanna piss her off on purpose but I know I shouldn't.

It's definitely time for me to return home for the day.

"H-Hey, y-you're the one… who m-made out with me at the mall… r-right?" I know that voice!

At the corner of my vision, I notice a short blue haired guy beside me.

Nah, my mind must be playing tricks on me.

Last thing I need is that flower guy showing up here.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I feel a sudden jolt of pain on my left arm.

"Ow! Y-You're actually here?! And did you just fuckin' pinch me?!" I yell, rubbing my arm.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" He asks.

I need to stop jinxing this shit.

"Flower guy! Isn't this a big coincidence?" My voice casually slips into the mature womanly tone.

"I-I have a name, y'know?!" He exclaims.

"Then let's hear it," I say.

"I-It's… Makoto," he says, looking off to the side.

"Makoto, huh? That's a cute name for a tasty snack," I giggle and lick my lips as I move closer. "Mind if I shorten it to Mako?" I question, whispering seductively in his ear.

Those three will surely forgive my being held up if I use Makoto here as an excuse.

Plus I just gotta mess with him more in this surprise second encounter and to make sure I get his number this time.

"I-I don't mind," he blushes. "May… I know your name?"

"You'll know when I want you to know. You'll address me as Ma'am until then. None of that Mister stuff. Got that?" I reply.

"Yes… Ma'am," he says.

Didn't even try to question it.

"Good. Now whatever reason you came here for, I was actually on my way out so how about you come sit in my car with me for a minute?" I say.

"… Sure," he answers hesitantly.

I grab his hand and firmly hold onto it.

It's adorable how much it's trembling in my grasp.

"Let's go," I say, leading him over to my car.

Opening the right backseat door, I bend over in front of him.

"Forgetful me. There's stuff back here," I wiggle my ass as I move some groceries and put the flowers in the passenger seat, trying to tempt him.

I dare you to do something perverted to me, Mako!

"M-Ma'am, could you please not be so blatant with it?" He stammers.

"Be so blatant about what?" I act clueless.

"Never mind," he says, refusing to address it.

I expected as much for him to not act.

After having cleared out the backseat, I get in and pat my lap.

"No thanks. I'm good," he says.

"What's wrong with my lap, Mako?" I question.

"It's… embarrassing… is what it is," he replies reluctantly.

"C'mon, there's no one around who will see it," I try to coax him.

"Well… no! Please move over," he says.

"Fiiine," I say, letting him have his way.

Sitting down beside me, he shuts the door.

"So what have you been up to?" I gently nudge my shoulder into his.

"N-Nothing much. I just came here on my day off to get some seeds since it just so happened to be closer instead of driving to the mall as well as wanting to see what this shop had to offer. Little did I know I would run into you here," he explains.

"That's funny. I was actually thinking about you when you popped up," I say.

"T-Thinking about me?! For what?!" He questions, surprised.

I lay a hand on his inner left thigh.

"That should be obvious," I chuckle softly, my face close to his.

"We… shouldn't," he says hesitantly.

"Then why did you get in the car with me?" I ask.

"B-Because I-I…,"

I kiss his lips while caressing his thigh.

After a little bit, he gives in and starts kissing back.

Moving my hand to his crotch, he's already rock hard.

I bet he was already hard before I moved onto him.

"You shouldn't be going along and doing lewd stuff with a stranger. Didn't your parents teach you that much?" I tease, eagerly rubbing the tent in his shorts.

"I-I'm not a kid," he mutters.

"Doesn't matter not one bit when you're already involved with me," I say, infiltrating his mouth with my tongue.

Laying against him, he topples over with me on top of him as our tongues tangle together, his hands immediately grabbing at my ass.

I should cut this short before we go too far seeing as I wasn't even planning on kissing him in the first place.

The more sexual tension I give him, the more daring he'll get to try to lose his virginity to me. At least that's how I want it to progress.

Before I end this little session, I definitely want a keepsake of things to come.

Fishing my phone out of my pocket, I turn on the camera and take a selfie of us.

"H-Hey, w-what are you gonna do with that?" He asks.

"No worries. I'll keep it for myself," I answer.

"Fine by me," he says.

Withdrawing my tongue, we both pant.

Mako's got that same desperate look in his eyes.

"Please… Ma'am," he softly begs.

… Fuck it. I'm not gonna make him wait because I really can't either!

Dropping my phone on the floor, I start undoing his shorts.

"It's your lucky day, Mako," I smirk as I'm about to unleash his dick.

An abrupt volley of loud sounds from outside frightens Makoto and I, causing us to quickly sit up.

Looking out the window behind Makoto, Nekuta is standing outside the car and smacking one of her hands on the window.

Are you serious?!

"Is… Is that that quiet Honey Bee from the mall?!" He asks.

"That's Nekuta, yes. Those two Honey Bees happen to own this flower store," I sigh.

"That's kinda a weird coincidence, isn't it? Also, you plan on talking to her, right? She has yet to stop banging on the window," he says.

"Yeah," I sigh harder.

Rolling down the window, Nekuta finally stops.

"About time! Were you planning on ignoring me?!" Nekuta asks, pouting. "Wait, is that the flower guy from the mall? What's he doing in here?"

"My name is Makoto," he clarifies.

"And I don't recall asking for that. I'm talking to Ryuta, not you," she casually retorts, expressing her disinterest in him.

"That's… kinda cold," he mutters.

"Any… good reason why you're attacking my window?" I question, almost forgetting to switch back to my normal voice.

"Because I thought you left but it turns out you're still here. I know you forgot to bring those extra daffodils so make sure you bring them on my birthday, okay?" She says.

Goddamn it! She didn't forget?!

"I got it," I say, giving her a thumbs up.

"Great! I can't wait!" She giggles, walking away back into the store.

"Now where were we?" I ask, biting my lip.

"A-Actually, I should probably get to what I was doing!" He says, quickly buckling his belt back up and fixing his shorts then opening the door.

"You're leaving?! We were just getting to the good part!" I desperately grab his wrist.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just not in the mood anymore. I'm sorry. Please don't take it personally," he apologizes.

"Mako baby, at least exchange numbers with me before you leeeave!" I whine.

"O-Oh, right," he says, remembering he has no way to contact me.

"And there we go," I say, putting my phone away.

"One more thing before I go," he says.

"Hmm? What's tha—," he suddenly kisses my lips before I get to finish.

Good job on catching me with my guard down.

"Mako," I mutter, grabbing his hips.

He does the smart thing and pulls away before I can pull him back into wanting it.

"I'll see you some other time," he says, stepping out of the car.

"See ya later," I say.

As soon as he shuts the car door and goes inside the floristry, I groan loudly in frustration as I crawl into the driver seat.

I was SO close this time! I didn't even get to taste him at the very least.

Nekuta cockblocked me on purpose! I just know it!

Next time I won't fail! I'll make sure of it!

At least my day can only get better now. Teaching the girls how to properly cook should be entertaining and not a complete nightmarish task to accomplish.

**A/N: **This was originally gonna be a part of what is now the next chapter as this turned out much bigger than anticipated and I've been dying to release something. I'll stop telling myself that I'll make things happen by a specific chapter number because clearly it's a losing battle.


End file.
